Tumse milke aisa laga
by fancy pari
Summary: Purvi meets Kavin when her life is just a series of un-ending problems. She has given up, but Kavin wants her to have some happiness. Will this be possible? Can he make her love her life again?
1. Chapter 1

**Young girl (crying, pleading):** Please..uncle..aisa mat kijiye..please…mujhe jaane dijiye..

 **Man:** kitni baar bola hai ..mujhe uncle mat bulao..Mr Oberoi bulao..kuch nahi hoga…bas kuch der me chali jaana..he goes nearer..

 **Young girl:** Nahi…mere ..paas mat aana…she tries to run away…He holds her wrist and pulls her closer to him.

 **Mr Oberoi(angry):** Dekho…poore 2 lakh de raha hoon…agar maine jo kaha who nahi kiya..issi waqt who saare paise main waapas le loonga..phir jaana kisi aur ke paas…bheekh maangne..itne kam time me kaun tumhe bheekh degaa?

The girl looks at him stunned. Tears drop from her eyes, she surrenders. The man smiles and pushes the girl on the bed. She closes her eyes in shame and for the next one hour pretends to be dead..for she is dead now from inside.

 **An hour later:**

 **Mr Oberoi (wearing clothes):** Tum bahut samajhdaar ho..apne parivaar ke liye kitna kuch karti ho..he places his hand on her head.

 **Girl (wiping her tears):** Mr Oberoi…woh paise..

 **Mr Oberoi (calls his assistant):** Shyaam, who Sukhwinder ke hospital me 2 lakh abhi ke abhi jamaa kar do..aaj sham ko uski surgery hai..

 **Mr Oberoi:** kapde pahen lo..main bhi hospital chalta hoon tumhare saath. Sukhi se bhi mil loonga..

 **Hospital:**

A middle aged woman is seated on the bench crying. She sees her daughter coming with Mr Oberoi.

 **Woman:** Oberoi ji….aap?

 **Mr Oberoi:** Arre Bhabhiji….Sukhi kaisa hai? Yeh sab kaise achanak ho gaya..ghabraiye mat..main hoon na..sab theekh ho jayega..paise ki itni zaroorat thi..yeh mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya..main bahut pehle madat kar deta..aap logon ne pichle 15 din me kitna kuch saha..Sukhi ka aaj teesra operation hai..itne din tak paraya maan liya mujhe...

The woman cries and folds her hands in front of him.

 **Mr Oberoi:** Nahi bhabhiji…mere saamne haath mat jodiye..Sukhi ne meri kitni madat ki hai..aaj main jo bhi hoon uski wajah se hi hoon..

 **Woman:** Dekha..Purvi..maine kaha tha naa..Bhaisahab aap toh bhagwaan hai…beta bhaisahab ke aashirwaad le lo..

Purvi looks up at her mother and then at Mr Oberoi who smiles at her. She has no choice, she bends to touch his feet, he stops her and hugs her. She hates his touch.

 **Mr Oberoi:** are nahi nahi…Sukhi ki beti meri beti jaisi hai..She looks at him with great hatred. Beta, jab bhi koi madat chahiye toh mujhe be jheejak phone kar dena..main hamesha tayar hoon..tumhare liye.

Purvi's skin crawls, she feels like vomiting then and there on his face. He leaves. Purvi runs to the bathroom, vomits and cries badly trying to wipe out this horrible memory.

 **Evening, hospital:**

Purvi and her mother wait outside the operation theatre. They are worried and pray continuously for her father's well being. Purvi gets a bad feeling about the time she spent with Mr Oberoi, her father's boss and so called 'friend'. She feels that the money she got this way was incorrect, something which her honest and upright father would never have approved. She had no choice but, the time given was less and at stake was – her father's life.

15 days back her father met with a terrible accident. He already had undergone 2 surgeries and today was the 3rd and a very major life saving surgery. They were a typical middle class family living in a chawl. Her father was very honest and as a result saved very less in life. He believed his best investment was Purvi - she was a bright student studying to become a doctor. The family had already exhausted most of its savings, broken all fixed deposits and sold most jewellery to fund her father's sudden hospitalization.

On her mother's advice Purvi approached Mr Oberoi for urgent financial help, her father's employer and someone whom her father considered as 'family friend'. Alas, in reality he was just a cheap womanizer who never left an opportunity and Purvi walked right in front of him. She lost faith in humanity when she was used by someone whom she knew from childhood and always respected him like an elder brother to her father !

The red light goes off and the doctor steps out.

 **PurviM:** Doctor saab…Purvi ke papa…who theekh hai na? boliye naa?

 **Doctor:** I am sorry…humne bahut koshish ki..magar…he is no more..I am sorry..

Purvi listens to all this in great shock. Her mother goes and sits back on a bench without any expression. Purvi sits down and starts crying. She realizes after some minutes that her mother's voice is not be heard. She looks back, her mother is sitting like a statue..

 **Purvi:** Maa…Maa…dekho naa Maa..Papa…Papa chale gaye…kuch bolo Maa..Maa She shakes her mother. Her mother falls on the bench and she sees blood oozing out of her ears.

 **Purvi:** maa…..Maa…doctor….nurse…koi hai….jaldi aayiye….please…

A nurse comes running out and sees her mother in this condition. She quickly informs the doctor. They wheel her inside a room to check. Purvi stands outside stunned to react.

 **Doctor:** Miss Chaudhry….I am afraid..aapki Maa ko brain haemorrage hua hai…aapke father ki death ki shock ke wajah se…

 **Purvi (eyes wide open):** Kya….Maa.…Doctor..please..meri Maa ko bacha lijiye…papa ke baad sirf Maa hai..please..

 **Doctor:** Ms Chaudhry…please..control…hum..hum poori koshish kar rahe hai..filhaal toh who under observation hai…kal hamare neurologist aayenge..unke opinion ke baad hi hum kuch kar sakte hai..aap please inki admission formalities complete kar lijiye aur aapke Dad ka..I mean..aap samajh gayi naa..

Purvi's mind spins…she calls up her neighbor who comes to help her out with her dad's funeral. The funeral is attended by just her neighbours, she is the single child of her parents and hence she lights the pyre. She breaks down blaming herself for this situation.

After the funeral she goes to her house. It is quiet. She looks around and remembers the time when it was filled with love, laughter.

 **Flashback:**

 **PurviF:** Kavita…o Kavitaaaa….kabse bula raha hoon…kahan ho tum?

 **PurviM:** aa rahi hoon…aapki chai lijiye..arre..abhi tak tayyar nahi huye?

 **PurviF:** kaise tayyar hoon..meri shirt ka button kahan hai?

 **PurviM:** Ofoo..theekh hai main sila deti hoon..do din me ek baar toh shirt ki button tod dete ho..

Her mother starts sewing the shirt button. Her father looks at her mother lovingly. She finishes it and leans in to cut the thread, when her father hugs her mother.

 **PurviM:** Chodiye na…kya kar rahe hai..Purvi dekh legi..

 **PurviF:** are..nahi dekhegi..maine TV pe cartoon laga kar diya hai…

 **Purvi:** Cartoons bahut boring hai Papa…aur mujhe bhi button lagana aata hai..kal se main kar doongi..meri fees – 10Rs ek button ke liye..

 **PurviF:** Bahut shaitaan ho gayi hai..apne papa se paise aitegi…10 rs..tumhari fees toh bahut mehengi hai..kya karogi iss paiso ka?

 **Purvi:** Main badi hokar ek bada saa ghar loongi..aap dono ke liye..isliye piggy bank me paise jamaa kar rahi hoon..

 **PurviF:** beta….apni zaroorat poora karne ke liye..utna hi maango..jitna chahiye..warna usse beimaani kehte hai..aapki fees sirf 1 Rs …okay…

 **Purvi:** Acha…toh main kal se..ek nahi teen-chaar button tod doongi..phir toh aapko zyaada paise dene padenge naa..

 **PurviF:** ruk toh..badmaash….He runs behind her..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi goes and picks her piggy bank from the shelf. She shakes it and can hear clinking of coins. She opens it and empties it on the table. She can see lots of coins and some notes. She starts counting them and in frustration just swipes them on the floor. She sits down and cries.

 **Purvi (in mind):** Kyun Papa..kyun aapne mujhe uss din 10 rs nahi diye…kyun aap hamesha sachai ke raaste pe chale..kya mila aapko? Main aaj maa ka ilaaj kaise karwaaongi..kaun hai hamara iss duniya me? kaun hai?

 **Hey all...I am back with a KaVi story... This story may seem a bit dark and sad in the start and few chapters but please be patient..There is scope for some romance and falling in love moments between Purvi and Kavin...I have marked this as mature not because of language or description but because of some relations I will portray.**

 **Anyways please read and leave your comments...awaiting your love..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

Purvi comes from school one day and sees her father looking very glum. Her mother is talking to him softly.

 **PurviM:** Suniye…aap abhi bhi kya soch rahe hai…hame jaana chahiye…

 **PurviF:** kaise Kavita…itne saalon ke baad….woh tumhe nahi apnaayenge..

 **PurviM:** meri fikar chodiye….unhe aapki zaroorat hai..aise waqt me toh unka saath mat chodiye..main samaan bandh deti hoon..Purvi aati hogi…waise bhi school me 4 din ki chutti hai..

 **Purvi:** kahan jaana hai Maa?

 **PurviM:** Purvi..beta..tu aagayi..chal..pehle haath mooh dho le..main khaana lagati hoon..

Purvi follows her mother inside. Her mother has started packing to go somewhere.

 **Purvi:** Maa….hum log kahin jaa rahe hai? Vacation pe? Kahan Maa?

 **PurviM:** tumhari dadimaa ki tabiyat bahut kharab hai….woh ek baar tumhare Papa ko dekhna chahti hai..tumhe dekhna chahti hai..isliye hum unke paas jaa rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** dadimaa? Yeh kaun hai?

 **PurviM:** beta..jyaada baate nahi karte..chalo..khaana khaalo..aur apne kapde lekar aao…mujhe pack karna hai..

Purvi and her parents reach a small village. They stand outside a huge villa with a big gate. Purvi's father opens the gate and goes inside. There are people standing in the courtyard. They look at him and start gossiping. One man runs inside to inform. A big moustached man comes outside and looks at her father in great anger. Purvi gets afraid and hides behind her mother.

Purvi's father goes and touches his feet. He looks behind at his wife and daughter. They come and touch his feet too.

 **Purvi grand father:** Bas !...neechi jaati ke log iss ghar ke aangan me bhi nahi aate..tum mere pair choo rahi ho?

Purvi's mother steps back in fear.

 **PurviF:** babuji….yeh meri patni hai..aur iske shaadi ke baad…ab yeh bhi Thakur hai…

 **PurviGF:** Chupp! Apni shehri baate..apne paas hi rakh..yahan kyu aaya hai?

 **PurviF:** who..hame pata chala..Maa..maa ke baare me..bas ek baar maa ko dekhna chahta hoon..unki bahu aur poti ko dikhaana chahta hoon..

 **PurviGF:** iss ghar me sirf Thakur hi aate hai…..tumhe dekhna hai toh tum aa sakte ho..magar who neechi jaati ki ladki aur uska ganda khoon nahi aayega..

 **PurviF:** yeh galat hai babuji…iss sab me Purvi ka kya dosh..woh abhi bachi hai..

 **PurviGF (staring at Purvi's mother and Purvi, speaking loudly):** Maine ek baar keh diyaa toh keh diyaa..aee ladki..ghar ke aangan ke bahar jaa...Ghanshu, Daulat raam, is aangan ko kooee(well) ke paani se dhoo…baad me Panditji ko bulaake shuddhi karo..

Purvi looks at the man, he glares at her and she walks out with her mother. Purvi's father goes inside to his mother who is on her deathbed.

 **PurviF:** maa….dekho maa..tera Sukhi aaya hai…aankhen kholo maa..

 **Purvi GM:** Sukhi….tu aa gaya….itne saalon baad….kaisa hai tu?

 **PurviF:** Main theekh hoon Maa…

 **PurviGM:** Aur who choti gudiyaa..kya naam hai uska?

 **PurviF:** Maa…who dono bahar hi hai..…choti gudiya badi ho gayi hai..10 saal ki hai…Purvi naam hai uska..bilkul aap ke jaisi sundar hai..

 **PurviGM:** main…main dekhna chahti hoon…ek baar..beta…gudiya ko choona chahti hoon..marne se pehle..yeh ichaa poori kar de meri..

Purvi's father goes outside, picks up Purvi in his arms and goes inside the house. Lot of people stop him from taking Purvi inside. She gets scared and starts crying.

 **Purvi F:** Dekhiye…main haath jodta hoon..meri maa ki aakhri icha hai..woh meri bachi ko dekhna chahti hai…please..ek baar..mujhe leke jaane dijiye..

 **PurviF uncle:** Nahi….yeh nahi ho sakta…isme neechi jaati ka khoon hai..yeh Thakur nahi hai….

 **Purvi F: (angry):** Yeh mera khoon hai…mujhe koi nahi rok sakta..he goes inside the house forcibly.

 **PurviF:** Purvi..yeh tumhari daadi hai…jaoo..beta…inke paas jaoo..

Purvi is scared and holds her father tight.

 **PurviGM:** Gudiyaa…yahan aaoo…daadi ke paas..She walks slowly holding her father's hands.

 **PurviGM:** Kya naam hai beta?

 **Purvi:** Purvi Sukhwinder Chaudhry..

 **PurviGM:** are waah..gudiya toh bolti bhi hai..tu jaldi badi hojaa..phir daadi tumhari shaadi kara degi..

 **Purvi:** mmhmmmm…main badi hokar doctor banoongi…shaadi nahi karoongi..

 **PurviGM:** Sukhi..isse bhi tere jaise padhne ka shauq hai kya?

 **PurviF:** Haan Maa..Purvi padhai me bahut tezz hai..hamesha class me pehla number laati hai..main isse doctor banana chahta hoon Maa...yeh bilkul kitaabi keeda hai..mere jaise...

 **PurviGM:** Isse khoob padhana beta…daactar banke apne dada daadi ka ilaaj karegi naa? aaja gudiya..daadi ka aashirwaad lele…aa..mere gale lag jaa..

Purvi looks at her father, he nods yes. She smiles at her grandmother and sits on the bed to hug the old woman. Purvi hugs her and feels her bony hands around. Within seconds her grandmother's hands fall down and her body soon becomes cold.

 **PurviF:** Maa..maa…kya ho gaya..koi doctor ko bulaooo jaldi..he goes and takes a shocked Purvi from the bed.

The village doctor comes and checks.

 **Doctor:** sorry…Thakurain nahi rahi…

There is a loud cry in the room. Everyone mourns the loss of the elderly woman. Purvi's grandfather steps in the room. He has no tears in his eyes, he sees the lifeless body on the bed. The next second he drags Purvi by her hands and takes her out of the house. Purvi's father runs behind and tries to stop his father. Purvi is crying loudly and her grandfather throws her with great force out of the house. She falls with a great thud and badly scrapes her knees and hands. Purvi's mother quickly picks her up.

 **PurviGF:** Manaa kiya tha…iss neechi jaati ki ladki ke aate hi..dekh..kya ho gaya..manhoos kahinki..

 **PurviF (crying):** Babuji…yeh aapka khoon hai…..main toh bas maa ki aakhiri ichaa..

 **PurviGF:** Bas….bahut ho gaya..nikal jaao…aur dobaara iss ghar me kadam rakhne ki bhi mat sochna…aaj se tum mere liye marr gaye ho..he walks inside without looking back.

 **Flashback over**

 **Next morning, hospital**

 **Doctor:** Ms Chaudhry, aapki Maa ka check up kar liya hai hamare neurologist ne…the case is serious. Unke brain me jo clot hai..woh kaafi bada hai..agar jald operate nahi kiya toh who hamesha ke liye coma me jaa sakti hai..

 **Purvi (crying):** Please doctor…Maa ko bacha lijiye..

 **Doctor:** Ms Chaudhry, we are trying our best. Aap khud ek medical student hai..aapko aise cases ke risk ke baare me pata hai….please..try and co-operate with us. Dr Gandhi 2 din baad conference ke liye jaa rahe hai isliye aap kal subah tak operation ki fees jamaa kar dijiye…it's very serious..don't waste time please..

Purvi comes outside, enquires about the operation fees. She is sitting holding the hand of her mother. She feels a hand on her shoulder. Its her father's friend and their neighbor – Mr Vijay.

 **Purvi:** Uncle..aap?

 **Vijay:** Haan..bhabhiji kaisi hai?

 **Purvi (crying):** Maa…agar operation nahi hua toh..coma me jaa sakti hai..meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..main kahan jaoon? Kisse paise maangoo?

 **Vijay:** ro mat Purvi beta..operation ke liye kitne paise chahiye..main kuch madat kar sakta hoon..

 **Purvi:** 10 lakh..she starts crying…

 **Vijay:** 10 lakh? Mere paas..itne nahi hai..bas zyaada se zyaada 1 lakh de sakta bhi kal subah..chalega beta? Lekin….

 **Purvi:** lekin kya uncle?

 **Vijay:** dekho beta..tum toh jaanti ho…hum sab thehre middle class log..Sukhi mera dost tha isliye main madat kar raha hoon..iske badle tumhe apna ghar girvi rakhna hoga…mere paas..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Uncle…ghar girvi….magar..

 **Vijay:** zyaada socho mat Purvi….main tumhare ghar ko bahut ache se sambhaloonga….main kisi ache parivaar ko kiraye pe doonga…jab tumhare paas 1 lakh aa jaye..tum mujhe paise dekar ghar waapas le lena..….tumhe kal hi paise chahiye na..

 **Purvi (cannot think clearly):** Theekh hai uncle…

 **Vijay:** Good..kal 11 baje tak main paise lekar aa jaata hoon...chalta hoon..

She looks at her mother and wipes her tears. She is thinking how to arrange for the remaining money when her phone rings.

 **Purvi:** heloo

 **Mr Oberoi:** hello…Purvi "beta"..kaisi ho? Suna hai Bhabhiji bhi hospital me hai..

 **Purvi (gritting her teeth):** kisne bataya?

 **Mr Oberoi:** apne father ke boss se aise baat karogi…main toh tumhari madat karne ki soch raha thaa..suna hai poore 10 lakh chahiye tumhe..

 **Purvi (angry):** mujhe aapka ehsaan nahi chahiye..

 **Mr Oberoi:** Chalo..tumhe nahi chahiye…magar mujhe toh tum hi chahiye..sach..ek baar me hi mujhe pagal bana diyaa hai tumne..seedhe point pe aata hoon…main tumhe 2 min me 10 lakh de sakta hoon…tumhe pata hai badle me mujhe kya chahiye..…agar manzoor hai toh aaj raat 10 baje mere Madh island waale bangle pe aa jaana

He keeps the phone down. Purvi looks down at her mother's vegetative body. She kisses her hand and cries.

 **Night, Madh island bunglow**

 **Servant:** Kisse milna hai aapko?

 **Purvi:** who..woh..Mr Oberoi ne mujhe bulaya hai…

 _ **There are some people in this world who take advantage of other people's weakness, tension and delicate situation. Such people should be detested... and I am glad many you hate him..**_

 _ **So, here ends chapter 2...next chapter we have entry of our hero..Kavin...I know the first few chapters will be a bit sad, but after rains we have sunshine always !**_

 _ **So keep on reading, I will arrange the rains, sunshine and a beautiful rainbow too..Bye for now..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr Oberoi:** Aa gayi tum…I must say apne papa ki tarah waqt ki bahut paband ho…he comes and holds her by her shoulder. She despises his touch and moves away 2 steps from him.

 **Purvi:** woh mujhe hospital bhi jaana hai..toh..aap ko jo karna hai…please zara jaldi kijiye…she wipes her tears..

 **Mr Oberoi (touching her hairs):** Itni jaldi kya hai..poore 10 lakh diye hai…..tumhe raat bhar rukna padega..aur yeh kya kapde pehne hai..poora mood kharab kar rahi ho..Shyaam…isse upar waale room me le jaoo..kuch dhang ke kapde pehna do…don't keep me waiting darling, he kisses her cheek. She winces….

Purvi looks through the dresses kept in the cupboard. They are very skimpy and revealing. Her father would have never allowed her to wear anything like that.

 **Flashback:**

 **Purvi:** Papa..iss dress me kya kharabi hai..mere saare friends ye pehenti hai papa..its fashion

 **PurviF (angry):** pehenti hongi..meri beti aisi dress kabhi nahi pehenegi..Kavita…kisse puchke aise gande kapde le aayi tum Purvi ke liye?

 **PurviM:** isne bahut zidd ki..jaane dijiye na..bachi hai….

 **PurviF(angry):** Bachi nahi hai..Purvi 13 saal ki hai…tum maa ho naa iski…tum jaanti ho naa…aaj kal zamaana kaisa hai…logon ki nazar kitni gandi ho chali hai…maine keh diya yeh aise kapde nahi pehnegi..ab mujhe koi aur argument nahi chahiye..He pulls the shorts from Purvi's hands and throws it in the dustbin.

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi (crying):** Papa aap kyun chodke chale gaye mujhe..dekho aaj mujhe koi roknewaala bhi nahi hai…aapki Purvi ko kya kya karna pad raha hai….

There is a knock on her door. Purvi wipes her tears and quickly gets ready. She walks down the stairs trying to cover herself up with her hair, hands. She already feels she is naked.

 **Mr Oberoi:** Ahhh..there she is…Friends..I present to you all the sexy Ms Purvi..

Purvi is startled to see around 10-15 men who are drinking, smoking and eyeing her lecherously. She looks at Mr Oberoi with tears.

 **Purvi (scared):** yeh…log…yeh sab kya hai?

 **Mr Oberoi:** huhh.. 10 lakh kamaane hai toh thodi mehnat toh karni hogi...yeh mere kuch khaas mehmaan hai…inhe khush karna hoga…itni aasaani se khush nahi hote…thoda alag kism ke log hai….

 **Mr Oberoi (sternly, pulling her hairs):** yeh log jo bhi karen chup chaap sehna…inhe rona dhonaa pasand nahi hai… tumhe poore paise chahiye toh yeh sab karna padega…come on friends..lets start the party… he pushes Purvi to the centre. She looks around with scared eyes, the men surround her, closing in…..

 **Next day early morning:**

A young man is getting ready to go to hospital. He is already dressed and combs his hairs. He picks up his coat, checks the watch and gets on his bike. He gets a phone call. He speaks to the person and then sighs. He takes his bike and goes to that one single house he hates. He rings the bell and its opened by an old man.

 **Man:** Kya hua kaka...kiski tabiyat kharab hai..Kaaki ko phir asthama attack aaya kya?

 **Old man:** Nahi..kaaki aur main theekh hai..woh mandir gayi hai…tum andar toh aao..baba..

 **Man:** aapko pata hai na..main iss ghar se kitni nafrat karta hoon..mujhe laga aapko ya kaaki ko kuch hua hai..iss ghar ke log kaafi amir hai..aap koi doosra doctor bula lijiye..main chalta hoon..

 **Old man:** sahib ghar pe nahi hai…tum ek baar andar toh aao beta..mere liye..

The young man sighs and walks inside. He looks at the house, this was the house he grew up in. He had happy memories of childhood but very painful memories of his youth.

The old man leads him to a huge hall which is still in mess. Lots of beer cans, cigarette butts, opened bottles of expensive liquor, used plates of food lie strewn.

 **Man:** kal raat yahan kya hua tha? Phir se party?

 **Old man:** haan beta…aao….zaraa dekho isse…

The man walks up to the center of the room. He makes out a young girl on the sofa who has no clothes on her body. Kaka has put a blanket on her naked body. She is lying on her stomach. Her face is not visible.

 **Old man:** Kabse jagaane ki koshish kar raha hoon..yeh bechaari uth nahi rahi hai…dekho toh..

 **Man (angrily scoffing):** Hmfff…isme nayi baat kya hai..aisi ladkiyon ko nahi jaante kya aap…sharaab pee ke tunn hai…1-2 ghante me apne aap hosh aajayega….kya kaka..aapko pata hai naa..nafrat hai mujhe aisi ladkiyon se jinke wajah se meri Maa ne apni jaan di…..Main chalta hoon..

He prepares to go…

 **Old Man:** Kavin baba…yeh aisi ladki nahi hai..yeh Sukhi ji ki beti hai…

Kavin (yes, its Kavin) stops at his tracks. He cannot believe what he heard. He comes back to the girl's body and turns her.

 **Kavin (shock):** Purvi..Purvi..kaka..yeh toh Purvi hai…kaka mere kamre me le chaliye..jaldi..

They make her lie on his bed. Kavin quickly checks her pulse and takes out his stethoscope to check her breathing. There are signs of torture and forced entry on her body. . He is shocked to see various wounds and marks on her body.

 **Kavin (yelling):** Kakaaaa….main..isse hospital le jaa raha hoon..

 **Old man (stopping him):** Nahi beta…hospital nahi…..iski bahut badnaami hogi….

 **Kavin (angry):** kaka..magar…iski chot…iske saath rape…mera matlab…zabardasti ki gayi hai…bahut torture kiya hai…mujhe police complaint karna hoga..kitne log the kal? Ek ek ka naam bataiye mujhe..

 **Oldman (tears):** Nahi beta….yeh khud..yeh khud apni marzi se aayi thi kal..yeh khud raazi huyi thi iss sab ke liye..

 **Kavin (shocked):** meri kuch ..meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..yeh kya bol rahe hai aap..Purvi..apni marzi se..iss sab ke liye tayyar huyi? Kyun?

 **Old man (wiping tears):** Beta 3 din pehle Sukhi ji ki maut ho gayi…iski maa bhi hospital me hai….ussi ke ilaaj ke paison ke liye kal yeh yaha aayi thi…sahib ne 10 lakh rupees diye kal..aur badle me…sahib aur unke doston ne..raat bhar…iske saath..bechaari chup chaap sab kuch sehti gayi…

Kavin has tears in his eyes. He knows Purvi from his childhood and she was his junior in medical college. Kavin is now a junior doctor in the same hospital.

He wipes his tears and with the help of the old man, cleans and dresses her wounds. He gives her an injection for the pain.

 **Kavin:** Kaka..iske kapde..kaki ko kehke pehna dijiye..isse 1-2 ghante me hosh aa jayega..main..main chalta hoon..aur haan..isse mat bataiye ki maine iska ilaaj kiya…yeh yeh shayad sharminda ho jaaye..aur..main kuch davaiyaan deta hoon..isse kehna 5 din tak le..isse..isse jald aaram mil jayega…

Kavin quickly goes away from that place. He rides his bike away and stops at a desolated place.

 **Flashback**

20 year old Kavin comes back home one morning from a picnic. He makes his way to his room, opens the door and is shocked to see a young girl changing her clothes.

 **Kavin:** Kaun ho tum? Mere kamre me kya kar rahi ho?

 **Girl:** Tum kaun ho handsome?…ohh…junior Oberoi…hmmm….she comes near him and touches his face. He takes off her hand.

 **Kavin: (yelling):** Kakkaaaa…Kaakkkaaaaa…

 **Kaka:** Ji Kavin baba…

 **Kavin(angry):** Kaun hai yeh..mere kamre me kyun aane diyaa…

 **Girl:** uss buddhe se kya pooch rahe ho..I am Daisy..main tumhare Papa ki 'khaas' friend hoon..Kal raat ki party ki 'entertainer' thi… I just used your bathroom for a hot shower…tum toh jaante hoge apne papa ko…ufff..bahut thakaa dete hai…anyways main sirf nahaane aayi thi…chalti hoon..bye handsome..

She leaves the room. Kavin goes out angrily to his father's room.

 **Kavin:** Mr Oberoi…aap kab tak apni ayyashi karenge..aapko sharam nahi aati…apne bete ke umar ki ladkiyon ke saath..Chee..

 **Mr Oberoi:** Dekho Kavin…main ek businessman hoon..bahut mehnat karta hoon…paise kamaata hoon..main apni life jaise chahoon enjoy kar sakta hoon..tumhe takleef hai..tum yeh ghar chod ke jaa sakte ho….

 **Kavin (tears):** Papa…aapki inhi aadaton ki wajah se Maa..Maa ne suicide kar liya..Please papa..yeh sab..yeh sab chodd dijiye..mere liye..aapke bête ke liye…

 **Mr Oberoi:** zindagi kisi ke liye nahi rukti….now, please excuse me I am getting late.

Kavin looks at his dad, makes a decision and leaves the house forever. Since then, he has never looked back at the house, his father and his money….

 **Flashback over**

 ** _So...Kavin has made his entry in the story. Right now he couldn't save Purvi...but will he step up and help Purvi get out of this mess? Will he take revenge from his father? Will Purvi get some happiness in her life..._**

 ** _Update Kevi - you mentioned Purvi is looking weak..well her condition is such, she has limited options..don't worry, she is actually strong and intelligent - you will come to know.._**

 ** _Aayushi FF lover: Sorry, this time these two are not CID officers...there is not much scope of other CID members..But I shall think of some other plot with lots of action, CID and members..._**

 ** _Guest - Yes aise log abhi bhi hai jo dharam aur jaati ko mante hai...you can see whats been reported in the media nowadays..every crime is reported on the basis of religion, caste and then they say crime has no religion ! There are many small villages in our country where there is no education, electricity..these villages are not connected to the rest of the country forget the world ! Sad but true !_**

 ** _Many of you brought to my notice that my story is not showing up with other stories. I researched and then realized that my story is not showing as I had marked the content as M (only because Kavin's own father is abusing Purvi - his future love interest..and not because of any graphic description)...But now I have changed it back to K+...You all should be able to see the story now..._**

 ** _Keep reading and commenting..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi wakes up and sees that she is dressed in her old clothes and there are bandages on her body. She gets up from the bed and walks with great difficulty. The pain is a reminder of the night before when her body was ravaged and abused repeatedly by a group of men for their sadistic pleasure.

She looks at her wrists and ankles; they still have the bruise marks made by the ropes. She can feel her lips are still swollen and full of pain. The various wounds are fresh and she is aware of them.

She gets flashes of the disturbing incident, she sits down and cries.

Purvi looked around with great fear at the large group of men who surrounded her like wolves. One by one they started passing cheap comments about her body, calling her names…2-3 men jump on her and rip her dress off, everyone cheers, she sits down covering herself with her hands in shame. She can still hear them laughing away, she can feel their hands and teeth bruising and roughing her body. Night long she had to endure the pain, shame and misery.

In the early hours of morning, they finally are finished with her. She is left there bleeding, bruised, hurt, broken, torn. Purvi is all alone…tears overflow from her eyes, she screams in pain and frustration..crying her heart out loudly, no one hears her..finally she feels her eyes closing, she sees an old man coming near. He covers her with a blanket..She collapses but not before seeing the smiling face of her father..

The clock in the room chimes 10'o clock, she comes back to reality, remembers about her mother and ignoring the discomfort and pain, walks out of the room.

 **Kaka:** Arre bitiya…kaisi tabiyat hai ab…baitho..main kuch khaane ke liye laata hoon..

 **Purvi (looking down in shame):** Nahi..kaka…mujhe mujhe..hospital jaana hai…Maa ke paas..kaaka mujhe bandage kisne?

 **Kaka:** main leke aaya tha doctor ko….yeh doctor ne davaai bhi di hai…kaha hai 5 din ke liye tumhe leni hai…tumhe..tumhe jaldi aaram milega..

 **Purvi (scared):** Kaka..aapne kahin Kavin sir ko….

 **Kaka (lying):** Nahi beta…yeh…ek doosri doctorni hai..ghabrao mat..woh kisiko nahi batayegi..waqt kharab chal raha hai beta…bhagwaan kare sab theekh ho jaye..Sukhiji zindaa hote toh..

 **Purvi (wipes tears):** Papa hote toh mai yahaan kabhi nahi aati..she breaks down….she composes herself..Kaka..aap please kisiko mat bataiye….main chalti hoon..

 **Hospital**

 **Mr Vijay:** Purvi beta..acha hua tum aagayi..arre…yeh chehre pe nishaan, yeh soojan?

 **Purvi (getting scared):** Kuch nahi..woh bas..main gir gayi..

 **Mr Vijay:** Acha..dekho 1 lakh ka cheque laaya hoon..shaam tak broker se kehkar ghar ka agreement tayyar karvata hoon..ho sake toh agle hafte tak ghar khaali kar dena…

 **Purvi (lying):** nahi..uncle…mujhe zaroorat nahi hai..woh…papa ke rishtedaar ne paise de diye..kal raat ko..Thank you uncle..

 **Mr Vijay (doubting):** Rishtedaar?…magar Sukhi ka toh jhagda hua tha na sabse..aur iss shaher me toh uska koi nahi hai..

 **Purvi (stammering):** haan..woh..hai…hai…ek door ke bhai hai..nahi..chacha hai…Uncle mujhe doctor se milne jaana hai…bye..

Purvi completes the formalities and pays the operation fees. She waits as her mother is wheeled in the theatre. Two hours later she feels someone sit next to her. She turns.

 **Kavin:** Hi Purvi…I am sorry..mujhe uncle ke baare me aaj hi pata chala..main kal raat hi medical camp se lauta hoon..tumhe..tumhe kuch help chahiye toh mujhe bataana zaroor..

 **Purvi:** its okay Kavin sir (she calls him sir as he is her senior). Papa achanak chale gaye..

 **Kavin:** Dr Sharma se pata chala..tumhari Maa ko haemorage hua hai….

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Hmm…mujhe darr lag raha hai..kahin Maa bhi…papa ke saath…

 **Kavin:** Ghabrao mat..Dr Gandhi bahut ache hai….tumne…tumne kuch khaaya?

 **Purvi:** Bhookh nahi hai..she breaks down..

Kavin feels awkward to see her crying. He goes away from the place.

 **Post operation**

 **Doctor:** Ms Chaudhry…operation is success…aapki maa ko 1-2 days me hosh aa jayega..

 **Purvi (tears):** Thank you doctor..Thank you so much..she cries…

She waits for her mother to open her eyes.

 **Purvi:** Maa…Maa…thank god..tum theekh ho? Main..main bahut darr gayi thi Maa…

 **PurviM:** Papa kaha hai beta?

 **Purvi: (lying):** papa..theekh ho gaye maa…woh…Mr..Oberoi ne ek kaam se Nagpur bheja hai..aa jayenge 1 mahine me..

The doctor had already told Purvi that her mother is still in shock and has not realized that her father is no more. He tells her to not disclose till she is completely cured.

Kavin visits Purvi everyday, he talks and tries to comfort her by taking her mind off the difficulties she has. Purvi still maintains a distance as she knows Kavin is Mr Oberoi's son. She finds it very difficult to pay the hospital bills. Mr Oberoi comes to visit in the hospital.

 **Mr Oberoi:** Bhabhiji..kaisi tabiyat hai..aapke liye thode fruits laya hoon. Kahan hai Purvi beti?

Purvi enters the room with medicines. She looks at Mr Oberoi with great shock.

 **Mr Oberoi:** Arre Purvi beta..aa gayi…davaai lekar aayi ho kya…kab hai discharge bhabhiji ka?

 **Purvi (no expression):** Parso subah

 **Mr Oberoi:** ohh…main puchke aata hoon..kitne paise baaki hai…main bhar doonga jaate jaate..

 **Purvi:** ji nahi..main …manage kar loongi..

 **Mr Oberoi:** Arre…mujhe ek min me paraya kar rahi ho..bhabhiji aap boliye na…mujhe seva ka mauka dene..bechare sukhi ki aatma ko…

 **Purvi (not wanting him to reveal that her dad is dead):** Theekh hai…Mr Oberoi…agar aapki yehi icha hai toh..

 **Mr Oberoi:** Theek hai beta….bhabhiji aap aaram kariye..chalo beta…zaraa hospital office tak jaake aate hai…

 **Purvi (after coming out):** aap please mera peecha kyun nahi chodte….mujhe mere haal pe chod dijiye..

 **Mr Oberoi (angry):** Tum kya samajhti ho…ab tak maine poore 15-20 lakh kharche hai tumpe..shaher ki sabse top class ladki bhi ek raat me zyaada se zyaada 20,000- 25,000 rs kamati hai..uss hisaab se toh ab tumhe mujhe kayi raaton ke liye khush karna baaki hai….yeh toh bas shuruat hai..itni jaldi main tumhe chodoonga nahi….main jab chahoo…jiss waqt chahoo..tumhe bula sakta hoon…aur tumhe aana hogaa…samjhi…aaj raat 9 baje Hotel Parkview, room number 501…mere foreign ke partners hai..you better be there…

Her mother is discharged and Purvi takes her home. Her mother is still not aware that her father is dead. Purvi takes great care of her mother, she has to leave her college (final year) for lack of attendance and non payment of fees. She starts working in a doctor's clinic as helper.

Purvi soon becomes a puppet in Mr Oberoi's hands and she has no option but to listen to him. This continues for many days and Purvi hates herself more every day.

One month after her mother has come home, Purvi falls ill. Its two days that Purvi is hardly able to get up and do things at home. Her neighbor, Mrs Vijay comes to help them out. She sees Purvi continuously vomiting and looking pale, she suspects something. She discusses this with other neighbours.

Her mother comes in the kitchen to get some fruits and sees an unconscious Purvi on the floor. She panics and calls the neighbours for help. They all call the local doctor who reveals Purvi's pregnant to her shocked mother and neighbours. Very soon Purvi gains consciousness and sees everyone around her.

 **Purvi:** aap log…aap log sab yahan..kya hua?

 **Mrs Vijay:** Kya hua? Yeh toh tum hi bataogi….itni badi galti kar di aur puch rahi hai kya hua?

 **PurviM:** Purvi….doctor keh rahi hai….tu….tu maa banne waali hai…yeh sab kya hai..tumne shaadi kar li kya? Bol naa…

 **Mr Vijay:** Mujhe toh yeh pehle hi samajh lena chahiye tha..Sukhi kitna nek aur imaandaar tha..apne kamaai se ek rupaya usne zyaada nahi liya kabhi..phir bhi uska operation, bhabhiji ka operation, hospital ki fees, mehengi davaai ka kharcha…yeh sab itni aasaani se kaise ho gaya?…itne paise kahan se aaye Purvi?

 **Neighbor:** haan aur Adi ke papa bata rahe the..unhone Purvi ko 4 raat pehle ek hotel se bahar aate dekha…bolo…aadhi raat ke baad ache ghar ki jawaan ladki hotel jaati hai kya?

 **PurviM (crying):** Bas kijiye..aap log..meri bachi ke baare me aisi galat baate mat kijiye…

 **Mrs Vijay:** Bhabhi..yeh sharifo ka mohalla hai…aapko apni bachi itni hi bholi lagti hai toh puchiye isse kaun hai iss bache ka baap…kya rishta hai uske saaath….

 **PurviM (crying):** Purvi..beta..bol..kuch toh bol..kaun hai who…haan…

Purvi does not say anything as she is not sure what to say. She looks down in guilt and shame.

 **PurviM (crying, hands on head):** hey bhagwaaan…yeh kya ho gaya…kya jawaab doongi main tere papa ko…who ghar aayenge toh main kya boloongi…

 **Mrs Vijay:** Bhabhi..Purvi aapko ek aur bada dhokaa de rahi hai….bhaisahab toh ek mahina pehle hi guzar gaye…aap jhooti aas lagaye baithi hai..

 **PurviM(shock):** Kya…Purvi ke papa….she clutches her heart in great pain and falls on the bed.

 **Purvi:** maa…Maaaa….please…hospital le chailye…

They all rush her to the hospital. Kavin is working in his shift. He sees the commotion and comes out. Purvi is hysterical..

 **Kavin:** Purvi.. hua?

 **Purvi (crying):** kavin sir..maa..maa ko shayad heart attack..Dr Gandhi ko bulayiye please..

Kavin checks her mother's pulse and looks at Purvi dissappointedly.

 **Kavin:** purvi..I…I am sorry…aunty is no more…

Purvi stops crying, looks at him blankly and falls down unconscious. Kavin admits her to the hospital. Her neighbours take Purvi's mother's body back to their chawl.

 **Next chapter ..await a dhamakaa...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback:**

6 year old Purvi has gone with her parents to the local fair. She is having a great time, her father gets her cotton candy and some popcorn. They pass a magic shop and a man is showing tricks. Purvi stands there enjoying, clapping. Meanwhile her parents move ahead, each thinking the other has the child.

 **PurviF:** Kavita chalo..tumhare liye choodiyaan kharidte hai..laao Purvi ko main sambhalta hoon..

 **PurviM (tension):** Purvi toh aapke saath thi naa…

 **PurviF(panic):** Kya?..mujhe laga tumhare saath hai..Purviiii..Purviii..her parents search for her….

Meanwhile Purvi realizes her parents are missing. She sees this huge crowd of people around her, all unknown faces and gets scared and starts crying loudly. After 2 hours a policeman spots a frightened and crying Purvi hiding behind a stall and takes her to the fair office where she meets her parents.

 **PurviM (relieved, crying):** Maata raani..lakh lakh shukar hai..hamari bachi mil gayi….

 **Purvi(scared, shivering):** maa…papa..aap log mujhe phir se akela chodd ke nahi jaooge naa…main bahut darr gayi thi..

 **PurviF (hugging tight):** Nahi beta..kabhi nahi..kabhi nahi chod ke jaayenge..chalo..ghar chalte hai..

Purvi had high fever for 3 days because of this trauma.

 **Flashback over, next day morning**

Purvi has high fever and she opens her eyes, remembers after a minute about her mother's death and gets up from the bed. She sees Kavin is preparing an injection.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…ruko..tumhe bahut fever hai..kahan jaa rahi ho..

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir..maa..meri maa..kahan hai..mujhe jaana hai unke paas..please..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tumhe drips lage hai…tum abhi nahi jaa sakti….

 **Purvi (cries loudly):** Please…meri maa..maa mujhe chodke jaa chuki hai..mujhe uske paas jaana hai….

She cries so badly, Kavin has no choice. He takes a shivering and trembling Purvi to her house. There is a crowd of people outside her house. She runs inside but her mothers body is not present there..

 **Purvi:** Chachi…aunty..maaa…maa kahan hai…maa kahan hai…

 **Neighbor:** Panditji ne aaj hi antim sanskaar karne kaha ..toh samshaan lekar gaye hai…

Purvi looks at Kavin and he takes her to the funeral place. Purvi sees a crowd of familiar faces..all men standing in front of the pyre. She rushes to the stack of woods, removes it and holds her mother's face.

 **Purvi (shivering, crying):** maa..kyun jaa rahi ho..aapne aur papa ne promise kiya thaa naa..nahi jaooge..mujhe..mujhe akela chodd ke jaa rahi ho…please maa..uth jaoo..uth jaoo..

Her neighbors pull her back.

 **Mr Vijay:** hey raam…..tum kyun aayi…apni Maa ko khud maarke yeh puchti ho..kyun jaa rahi ho?

 **Panditji:** Chitah ko agni kaun dega? Koi beta ya pati?

 **Kavin:** panditji..Purvi ke papa pichle mahine hi guzar gaye...Purvi unki ek lauti beti hai..toh who hi karegi..

 **Mr Vijay:** Nahi…iss ladki ke haathon bhabhi ka antim sanskaar nahi hoga…bhabhi meri bahen jaisi thi…iss besharam ke haathon main unko narak nahi dena chahta..

 **Purvi(begging):** Uncle please….yeh meri maa hai….mujhe itni badi sazaa mat dijiye..maine ..maine jo bhi kiya majboori me kiya..please..

 **Mr Vijay (looks with disgust):** Majboori…apne dhandhe ko majboori ka naam de rahi ho..kitni gir gayi ho…aaj kisika paap apne pet me leke ghoom rahi ho..iss bache ka baap kaun hai yeh pata bhi hai ya itno ke saath so chuki ho ki ab tumhe ye pata hi nahi kiska hai..aisi aurton ko samaaj me kya kehte hai pata hai...tumhara bass chale toh hume bhi fasaa logi apne jaal me..Cheeeee…

 **Kavin (shocked and angry):** Bass…bahut ho gaya….kya chahiye aapko… itna hi naa..ki Purvi ke bache ka baap kaun hai..uske saath iska rishta kya hai? main bataata hoon..

He walks to Purvi, takes some sindoor from the plate and applies it on her forehead.

 **Kavin: AAJ SE, ABHI SE PURVI MERI PATNI HAI..AUR ISS RISHTE SE MAIN USKE HONE WAALE BACHE KA BAAP HOON !**..panditji aap vidhi shuru kijiye..

Purvi completes the final rituals of her mother and breaks down seeing her mother's body go up in flames. Kavin hugs her and supports her.

One by one everyone leaves the place. Purvi is seated on the ground watching her mother's body slowly getting converted to ashes. Sometime later she sees Kavin wiping his tears.

 **Kavin:** Kuch nahi..mujhe..meri Maa ki yaad aagayi…who bhi aise hi raakh ho gayi thi..chale…tumhe aaram karna chahiye abhi…

He makes her stand and slowly takes out of the funeral place. Purvi walks with him with no expressions like a robot. He takes her to his quarters and makes her lie on the bed. Her body is burning with pats her to sleep. He doesn't realize but he dozes on the chair.

Kavin's phone rings and he wakes up from his sleep. Its his friend. He talks to him for some minutes, then stretches his body. He cannot find Purvi in the room or the kitchen. He knocks on the bathroom door calling her name again and again. She doesn't reply and the door is locked from inside. He feels something is wrong and breaks open the door.

Purvi is lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She has slashed her wrists multiple times. A bloody blade lies next to her on the floor. Kavin picks her up and rushes to the hospital. The doctors attend to her and try to save her. He waits outside with great tension.

 **Doctor:** kavin…ek minute…yeh form sign karna hai..uske koi family members hai kya?

 **Kavin:** Main hoon Sir..Purvi..Purvi is my wife..humne aaj subah hi shaadi ki..

The doctor looks at him in shock. His friends too are astonished.

 **Friend:** Kavin..shaadi..Purvi ke saath..woh junior hai hamari….

 **Kavin:** Mere paas abhi time nahi hai..iss waqt mujhe uski fikar hai bas..baadme batata hoon..

Sometime later

 **Doctor:** Kavin…Purvi is fine..weak hai..but..we couldn't save the baby..

He goes inside the room to see a pale Purvi with her eyes closed. Her wrists are bandaged. He picks one hand and keeps it in his hand. He wipes his tears.

Purvi is discharged from the hospital the next day. Kavin tells her about the baby. She keeps quiet and he takes her to his house. At night he gets some soup and food for Purvi. She is still weak, he feeds her. She finishes and he gets up to keep the bowl in kitchen..

 **Purvi:** Aap apni zindagi kyun barbaad kar rahe hai?

 **Kavin:** Kya?…main samjha nahi Purvi…

 **Purvi:** meri jaisi ladki ke saath shaadi karke…kya milega aapko?

 **Kavin:** Pata nahi Purvi….maine yeh kyun kiya..kahin na kahin..main khud ko gunehgaar samajhta hoon…mere papa ne jo kiya tumhare saath..mujhe iss baat ka dukh hai maine unhe bahut pehle kyun nahi rokaa..bas maine haar maan li aur ghar chod diyaa..meri maa ne unki issi aadat ki wajah se suicide kar liya…main unki jaan toh nahi bacha saka…magar mere saamne ek aur jaan mere papa ke wajah se jaate nahi dekh sakta tha…tumse shaadi karke..tumhe samaaj me izzat deke shayad..shayad jaane anjaane jo mujhse paap hua hai..usse thoda kam kar sakoon….I promise you Purvi..tumhe saari khushiyan doonga..bas..tum himmat mat haarna…zindagi se mat haarna..tumne bahut dukh dekhe hai..ab khushiyaan bhi dekh lena….

 **Purvi:** mujhe bahut thakaan lag rahi hai..main sona chahti hoon..

 **Kavin:** theekh hai..main aadhe ghante me hospital jaaoonga..meri night duty hai…tum..tum akele reh logi naa…tum…phir se…mera matlab..

 **Purvi:** Darro mat Kavin sir….main dobaara koi bewkoofi nahi karoongi…aapne mujhe nayi zindagi di hai… ..main aapki izzat karti hoon…good night..

 **Kavin:** ..tum mujhe sirf Kavin bula sakti ho..she smiles at him.

Before leaving for the hospital he comes to check on her. She is sleeping; Kavin puts a blanket on her. A message flashes on her mobile, he takes it to make it silent, he gets real angry at the message and the sender.

Kavin zooms off in his bike and reaches a huge bungalow on the outskirts of the city. He walks past, pushing the guard who tries to stop him. He steps inside the house, music is blaring, there are many men dancing, drinking with young girls in skimpy clothes. He spots his enemy and walks upto him and catches him by his collar and pushes him to the floor. The music stops and everyone looks on stunned.

 **Kavin (angry):** How dare you ? Mr Oberoi? Meri wife ko aaj ke baad tumhara ek bhi call ya message aaya…toh mujhse bura koi nahi hogaa..

 **Mr Oberoi:** tumhari biwi..main tumhari biwi ko nahi jaanta..tumne shaadi bhi kar li..

 **Kavin (holds his collars):** Purvi…Purvi meri wife hai...hamne kal hi shaadi kar li…yeh baat apne bheje me daal lenaa.

 **Mr Oberoi (laughs):** Purvi…hahahahah..waah…good choice…toh ab toh sab kuch family me hi hoga..kya kehte ho..kyun na kabhi hum sab saath me..he winks at him..

Kavin bursts with anger and takes a beer bottle and breaks it. He is about to stab it when Kaka holds his hand.

 **Kaka:** Nahi Kavin Baba…nahi….aisa gazab mat karna..yeh tumhare pitaa hai..nahi

 **Kavin (angry):** Chodiye mujhe kaka..yeh kitne gande hai..apne hi dost ki beti ke saath..cheee..kaka…Purvi ne kitne dukh sahe..iss ghatiya insaan ki wajah se..chodiye mujhe…

 **Kaka:** sahib..aap..andar jayiye…Baba..nahi…kuch galat mat karna..Purvi bitiya ka kya hoga phir..uske baare me socho….tumhe uski kasam beta…tumhe apni maa ki kasam….Kavin baba..gussa thook do…

Kavin calms down on hearing his mother's and Purvi's name. In frustration he breaks the bottle with his bare hands. Blood drips fast from his hands. Mr Oberoi gets scared.

 **Kavin (pointing finger at Mr Oberoi, yelling on his face):** aaj ke baad….Purvi ki taraf aankh uthaakar bhi dekha…toh main bhool jaoonga..tum mere baap ho..aur haan..iske baad kisi bhi masoom ka faydaa uthaya toh….he warns him…come on..everyone..Out..get out ! the party is over !

Within the next few hours, there are raids at Mr Oberoi's offices, various properties and he gets arrested and jailed for tax fraud..Kavin smiles..his anonymous phone call did the trick..

 _ **So..Finally Kavin marries Purvi...will this hurried marriage work? Will Purvi be able to trust men? Lets see if Kavin manages to win her trust and heart !...next chapter onwards, Purvi will finally start having some good moments in her life...**_

 _ **Wait and read and comment !**_


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi wakes up in the morning. She feels better and looks around. She sees a picture of Kavin and his mother next to the bed. She remembers his mother. She was a lovely lady.

 **Flashback:**

16 year old Purvi is celebrating Diwali at Kavin's house. She is happily bursting crackers and jumping with joy. Purvi's mother calls her to meet Sheena Oberoi (Kavin's mother).

 **Purvi:** Ji maa..

 **PurviM:** beta…aunty tumhare baare me pooch rahi thi…

 **Purvi:** Hello aunty..happy Diwali..she bends to touch her feet..

 **KavinM:** are….Kavita…tumhari beti kitni badi ho gayi...aur bahut sundar hai…beta kya karti ho..

 **Purvi:** Aunty main junior college me hoon…bas next year medical entrance exam aur phir jaldi Dr Purvi Sukhwinder Chaudhry ban jaoongi..

 **KavinM:** hahahaah…toh tumhari aur Kavin ki khoob jamegi…who iss saal first year medical college me hai…waise…tumhare ear-rings bahut khoobsurat hai..

 **Purvi:** Haan magar..aapke ear-rings se zyaada nahi…they are so beautiful..

 **KavinM (excited):** Tumhe bhi ear-rings ka shauq hai?..mujhe bhi hai..chalo mere saath…she takes Purvi to her room and shows her a great collection of ear-rings.

Purvi is mesmerized to see them. She exclaims at their beauty and places them on her ears.

 **Purvi (excited):** Wow..aunty..yeh toh bahut khoobsurat hai..

 **KavinM:** Tumhe ache lage..tum chaho toh le sakti ho..jo tumhe acha lage..

 **Purvi (eagerly):** Mujhe to saare ache lage…

 **KavinM:** agar tumhe saare chahiye..toh phir tumhe meri bahu banna padegaa..mere baad yeh sab toh Kavin ki biwi ka hi hoga naa..karogi mere Kavin se shaadi? Bolo..waise bhi tum dono ki bahut sundar jodi rahegi..

 **Purvi (frowning):** Main Kavin se shaadi nahi karoongi….mujhe nahi chahiye koi bhi ear-rings…Bye…

 **KavinM (laughs):** hahahaah…arre beta…main toh yuhi keh rahi thi..lelo tumhe jo pasand hai…she kisses Purvi's forehead.

 **Flashback over**

Purvi goes to the kitchen, makes tea and then cleans the room. Kavin comes back from his night duty for lunch. Purvi sees that his right hand is heavily bandaged.

 **Purvi:** yeh kya ho gaya? Itni badi chot?

 **Kavin (lying):** main bike se gir gaya..kuch nahi 1 hafte me theekh ho jayegi..main nahaa leta hoon... aaj meri duty nahi hai..toh tumhare ghar jaakar samaan le aate hai..

Kavin bathes and sits down to eat lunch. He sees that Purvi has cooked for both of them.

 **Kavin:** Tumne khaana kyun banaya…rest lena chahiye thaa na..main manga leta bahar se.. he tries to eat but his bandaged hand pains. Purvi takes the spoon from his hands and feeds him.

 **Purvi:** khaane me namak..namak toh theekh hai naa…

 **Kavin:** hmm…thoda kam hai..

 **Purvi:** sorry, who papa ke liye hamesha kum namak waala khaana banake aadat ho gayi hai..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..kya tumne news dekha?…mere papa kal raat arrest ho gaye…income tax ke case me..ab who aadmi tumhe kabhi nahi satayegaa…tum azaad ho…

They go to Purvi's house. She packs her stuff and brings it back to Kavin's doctor quarters.

 **Night**

Purvi is standing and watching out of the balcony.

 **Kavin:** Kya soch rahi ho..

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..bas Maa Papa ko dhoondh rahi hoon..taaron ke beech..

 **Kavin:** hmm..woh dekho…meri Maa ke saath hai…hum dono ko dekh rahe hai..

Purvi smiles at him.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…tumne final year me apni padhai chod di…next year phir se join karogi?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..iss saal toh Papa ke aur Maa ke ilaaj ke baad kuch bhi paise nahi bache..ab sirf who ghar hai…magar Maa ke operation ke baad pata chala ki Papa ne who ghar hume bina bataye kisi Seth ke paas girvi rakha tha…meri medical college ki deposit bharne…aur ab..wo ghar bhi mere haath se chala gaya...

 **Kavin:**..tum aisa kyun soch rahi ho…main hoon na..mere paas meri savings hai..ab tum meri zimmedaari ho Purvi…

 **Purvi (looks at him):** Nahi Kavin sir..mujhe darr lagta hai….kisi se bhi ehsaan lene se..

 **Kavin:** kya tumhe mujhpe vishwaas nahi hai?

 **Purvi:** aisi baat nahi hai…mujhe thoda waqt chahiye…yeh sab bhoolna itnaa aasaan nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** Main…main samjh sakta hoon Purvi…chalo so jaoo..tum yahi bed pe so jaana..main sofe pe so jaoonga..Gud night..

 **15 days later**

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tumse ek zaroori baat karni hai…

 **Purvi:** haan boliye sir…

 **Kavin:** Tum toh jaanti ho naa junior doctors ko dedh (1 ½ years) saal tak rural posting pe bhejte hai…toh mujhe bhi agle 1 ½ saal tak Jagtapur gaav me posting mili hai…agle hafte join karna hoga…

 **Purvi:** ohh…toh aapko wahan akele rehna hoga?

 **Kavin:** Main akele nahi jaa raha hoon…tum bhi chal rahi ho…mere saath..meri assistant banke..

 **Purvi:** assistant? Yeh kya keh rahe hai?

 **Kavin:** Jagtapur ek bahut pichdaa hua gaav hai….wahan par who log abhi bhi mard-aurat, unch-neechh iss sab me vishwaas rakhte hai…hamare batch me bahut kam girls hai.. koi wahan jaane ke liye tayyar nahi hai..aur maine hospital ke dean Dr Randhawa se permission le li hai…tum final year student ho..tumhare grades kaafi ache hai…tumhare teachers ne bhi recommend kiya hai..toh tum mere saath assistant banke chal sakti ho…

 **Purvi:** magar mai kaise? Yeh sab chodke..itne din ho gaye..

 **Kavin:** Purvi…main jaanta hoon..tum bahut achi doctor banogi ek din…rules ke mutabit tumhe next year bhi admission milna mushkil hai.. tum apna agla ek saal aise waste mat karo….tum active rahogi toh tumhare liye hi acha hai..yeh acha experience hoga tumhare liye..haan thoda challenging hai..I am sure tum yeh kar logi..tumhe stipend bhi milega.. tum inn paiso ko bachake apni padhai kar sakti ho…in fact mere paas agle saal ke books bhi hai..tum apni tayyari bhikar sakti ho...

 **Purvi (thinks, has tears):** Thank you Sir..Thank you..

 **Kavin:** hame bahut saari shopping karni hai…us gaav khede me toh dhang ki electricity bhi nahi hai…

Kavin goes to say goodbye to his friends before leaving for Jagtapur.

 **Friend:** toh Kavin..ready ho apne lambe honeymoon ke liye?

 **Kavin:** Kya bakwaas kar raha hai.

 **Friend:** haan..pyaara sa gaav, chota sa ghar, nadi, pahad, baarish, aur uss chote se ghar me sirf tum aur Purvi..honeymoon hi toh hua..

Everyone laughs. Kavin blushes. He looks forward to spend time with Purvi all alone, at a faraway place.

 **Jagtapur**

Jagtapur is a small village very far away from the city where Kavin and Purvi live. They have to first travel 2 days by train, then for some hours by bus and from there they have to take a tempo ride to the actual village.

It was a long and tiring journey and Purvi sleeps in the tempo with exhaustion. She drops off in her sleep, its very uncomfortable. Kavin sees this and shifts in his seat so that Purvi's head is on his shoulders. The road is very bumpy and Purvi has no balance while sleeping and is about to fall off. Kavin puts his right arm across to support her and Purvi sleeps peacefully.

While sleeping her lock of hair keeps on falling on her face and she puts it back 2-3 times in her sleep. The next time she moves her hair, Kavin touches it with his other hand. Their hands touch and Purvi looks up. Their eyes meet and Kavin gazes at her drinking her beauty. She looks behind to see his arm on her shoulder. She wakes up and they both straighten in their seats.

Finally after taking a short tractor ride they reach the village. It's a typical village with narrow dusty, muddy roads, cattle, wells and small houses. People walk in traditional clothes, ladies have ghunghat. There are very few signs of modern living.

Kavin meets the health centre's compounder – Raamcharan at the designated spot.

 **Ramcharan:** Namaste doctor saab…Namaste bhabiji..

 **Kavin:** Namaste Ramcharan ji…

 **Ramcharan:** chaliye aapko aapka quarter dikhata hoon…

 **Kavin:** Health centre kahan hai?

 **Ramcharan:** bilkul paas me hi hai aapke ghar se…

They all walk and 2-3 boys carry their luggage behind. Many people stare at this new, modern looking couple. Some young girls walk past giggling….

 **Young Girl:** Jiji…yeh kaunse phillum ka hero hai…Shahrukh Khan hai kya? Kaala chashma bhi pehna hai…kitna goraa hai…heeheeheehee..

 **Ramcharan:** Bhaag yahan se..yeh naye doctor babu aur unki biwi hai..

Purvi suppresses a smile, looks at Kavin, he blushes at the 'Shahrukh Khan' comment. (*personal note – I feel he was the most dashing and good looking inspector in whole of CID series)

 **Old woman:** yeh toh itna chota choraaa hai…yeh daactar hai?….beta padhai toh poori ki hai naa….aur yeh kya..iss baar bhi mard daactar hi aaya hai..hey raaam…

 **Ramcharan:** Arre chaachi….yeh doctor saab hi hai…aur baaki sab jaanne ke liye kal sarpanch ne panchayat rakhi hai..wahan aa jaana..

They finally reach the health centre. Kavin and Purvi are shocked to see its condition. It's a very run down clinic.

 **Kavin:** yeh centre kab se bandh pada tha?

 **Ramcharan:** maaf karna saab…yeh pichle 7-8 mahine se bandh hai..main aaj hi safaai karva deta hoon..

They reach their house that's just behind the health centre. It's equally run down and dusty.

 **Ramcharan:** Arre..yeh Shaanti aur Shambhu kahan reh gaye..bola thaa saaf safaai karne…

 **Kavin:** Koi baat nahi..Main aur Purvi kar lenge..aap bas saara saamaan andar rakhva dijiye…aur aaj raat ke khaane ka intezaam kar dijiye..

 **Ramcharan:** main un dono ko abhi bhejta hoon aapki madat ke liye..aur aaj raat Sarpanch ji ne aap dono ko khaane pe bulaya hai..main sham ko 7 baje aa jaoonga aapko unke ghar le jaane..

The 2-3 boys keep the luggage inside, Purvi gives them some chocolates. They run away smiling at her.

 **Kavin:** Sorry Purvi…ghar bahut chota aur filhaal ganda hai..

 **Purvi:** Jo bhi hai…hame yahin rehna hoga..main zaraa ghar dekh ke aati hoon..

She moves inside to check the house. The bathroom is outside the house next to the well. Purvi opens the door and lets out a loud scream. Kavin panics hearing the scream and runs towards that direction.

Purvi runs inside from the opposite direction and clashes with Kavin. She hugs him tight in fear. Kavin balances himself and hugs her back in reflex.

 **Kavin:** Kya hua? Purvi?

 **Purvi (shivering, scared):** who…who…bathroom me chipkali (lizard)..

 **Kavin (amused):** kya..chipkali..chalo mere saath..main bhagaata hoon..

He walks ahead, Purvi walks hiding behind his shoulder. He likes this closeness between them. He opens the door and sees a lizard. He chases it out with a stick. He looks at Purvi with a smile..

 **Kavin:** Kya Purvi..tum chipkali se darti ho?

 **Purvi (still scared):** Mujhe keedo (insects/bugs) se aur chipkali se bahut darr lagta hai..

 **Kavin (laughs):** Phir toh tum ekdum sahi jagah me aayi ho..yahan tumhe bahut saare chipkali, saap, keede, mendak milenge…hahhaaha…are sorry baba..main mazaak kar raha thaa…ronaa mat please..arre who dekho ek aur Chipkali…

Purvi screams and hugs Kavin again. She is shivering. Kavin gets a spark in his body with her touch and he hugs her tightly. He can hear her breathing fast and after some minutes, her breathing slows down and she becomes calm and her hold on his body loosens.

They slowly come out of the hug and look into each others eyes. Kavin pushes back a lock of her hair behind her ears, she closes her eyes and gasps. He is about to lean in closer when they hear some voices outside. Purvi opens her eyes and goes inside the house.

 **Kavin (ruffling his hairs and thinking in his mind):** sahi kaha thaa..mere doston ne…Happy Honeymoon Kavin…He sighs and goes inside the house….

 _ **So is this the beginning of love? how will Purvi and Kavin cope up in this small village ? How will they face difficulties...Read on further...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Next morning**

Kavin is ready and waiting for Purvi. The sarpanch (village head) has called a meeting in the village square to introduce the new doctor to all.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..kitni der aur…Ramcharan aata hi hoga..

 **Purvi:** 2 min sir..

She opens the door and steps out. Kavin watches her with an open mouth. She is wearing a saree.

 **Purvi:** sir…aise kya dekh rahe hai…saree theekh se nahi pehni hai kya?

 **Kavin:** haan..nahi..woh..tumhe saree me pehle kabhi dekha nahi…

 **Purvi:** mujhe laga gaav hai…toh main 2-3 saree leke aayi hoon..

 **Kavin:** hmm..acha kiya..tum..tumhe bahut suit kar raha hai..

They all go to the village square for the panchayat.

 **Sarpanch:** aaj bahut khushi se hamare gaav ke naye doctor saab aur unki patni ka swagat karta hoon.

 **Old lady:** sarpanch ji iss baar bhi mard daactar laaye hai…hum aurton ko phir se 40 mile door sarkaari haspatal hi jaana padega kya?

 **Kavin:** Ji nahi aapko kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai..Meri patni Purvi bhi ek doctor hai…uski padhai abhi poori nahi huyi hai..magar aap log isse apna ilaaj kar sakte hai..yeh meri assistant hai..sarkaar ne usse khud yahan bheja hai.

 **Old lady:** Hai raam..inki patni bhi daactar hai..beti tum khaana banana jaanti ho..ghar ke kaam kaaj kar leti ho?

 **Purvi:** Ji kaaki..main sab jaanti hoon..

 **Old lady:** Abhi tak bacha nahi hua? Kuch kami toh nahi hai naa tum me ya daactar saab me?

Kavin and Purvi look at each other.

 **Kavin:** are nahi nahi..kaaki hamari shaadi ko ek mahina bhi nahi hua hai…iss sab ke liye toh bahut time hai abhi..

 **Old lady:** Beti issi saal ek gudda paida kar lenaa….

Kavin and Purvi turn red in their faces.

 **Ramcharan:** Chup raho chachi..doctor saab aap bura mat maaniye..gaav ki boodhi aurten aise hi bolti hai..

 **Old man:** waise daactar saab aap kaun jaat ke ho?

 **Kavin:** Ji yeh toh pata nahi..kabhi kisise poocha nahi maine..

 **Old man:** aapki biwi kaun jaat ki hai?

 **Purvi:** ji…mere papa Thakur the..toh main bhi Thakur hoon..

Everyone starts murmuring.

 **Old woman:** aap toh unchi jaat ki ho..hum apna ilaaj kaise karwaa sakte hai..hame paap lagega..

 **Purvi:** main sirf ek doctor hoon..aur doctor ka farz hai who har insaan ki seva kare..uska ilaaj kare…hum kisiki jaati, dharam, aurat ya mard dekhkar ilaaj nahi karte…bimaari har insaan ko hoti hai..woh toh ki dharam, jaati nahi dekhti toh phir ilaaj ke liye kyun hum dekhe…aap log befikar hoke aayiye…

 **Sarpanch:** toh aaj ki yeh sabah yehi khatam hoti hai..kal se centre khul jayega…dhanywaad..

 **Ramcharan:** doctor saab..woh aap log kal hi aaye hai..kyun naa aaj mata raani ke darshan kar le…main sham ko le chalta hoon

 **Kavin:** haan kyun nahi..

In the evening Ramcharan takes Kavin and Purvi to the temple. They both step in and Purvi takes her pallu on the head.

 **Ramcharan:** Doctor saab yeh devi ka mandir bahut mashhoor hai…door door se yahan log mannat maangne aate hai…kunwaari ladkiyan shaadi ki mannat mangti hai…beaulaad aulaad ki…har mannat ko poora karti hai Maata.

They pray to God, Kavin glances at Purvi.

 **Kavin(mind):** Hey maata raani..main sirf ek cheez maangta hoon. Purvi ko hamesha khush rakhiye…uski zindagi me aur koi dukh na ho…meri saari khushiyan isse de dijiye…bas yeh phir se hasna seekh le..jeena seekh le..

 **Purvi (mind):** Hey Maata raani..Kavin sir ko har kaam me kamyaabi dena…jaane anjaane mujh jaisi ladki se shaadi kar li hai…mujhe pata hai main inke layak nahi hoon...inhe zindagi me inke layak humsafar ka saath aur pyaar mile…aisi prarthna karti hoon..aur yeh jald se jald ho jaaye..

Panditji comes out and blesses the newly married couple. Ramcharan takes them to the east side of the temple. There is a wall with lots of coins stuck and lots of coins on the ground.

 **Kavin:** yeh itne saare sikke? Yeh kya hai Ramcharan ji?

 **Ramcharan:** yahan har shaadishuda joda milke sikka chipkate hai…kehte hai jinke beech sacha pyaar hai unka sikka chipak jaata hai…hamesha hamesha ke liye…aur aise jode janmo janmo tak saath rehte hai..doctor saab aap aur bhabhiji kyun na sikka abhi leke aata hoon…

Ramcharan rushes to get the coin before they can say anything. He comes back with a silver coin and urges them to go ahead and stick it. Purvi and Kavin step forward gingerly. Kavin places the coin and looks at Purvi. She places her finger together with his and both smile at each other.

 **Kavin:** kya lagta hai tumhe…yeh sikka chipkegaa?

 **Purvi:** Mujhe nahi pata..

 **Kavin:** main chahta hoon ki yeh hamesha hamesha ke liye chipke..He smiles at her, she looks at him stunned.

They both slowly pull their finger away and the coin sticks.

 **Kavin:** maine kaha tha naa…he smiles again and walks ahead. Purvi doesn't know what to reply and looks at the coin again.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…chaloo….

Purvi turns and walks with him. Ramcharan takes them to the nearby river from where they watch the Aarti. Kavin is constantly staring at Purvi during the aarti. Purvi notices him staring at her, she adjusts her pallu on her head.

The health centre starts from next day. Initally they get very few patients as the villagers are unsure of Kavin and Purvi's abilities, especially Purvi as they know she has not completed her studies and she belongs to the upper caste. Kavin takes charge of most of the cases, while Purvi deals with women and small children.

They both lead a bit difficult life, the village has frequent power cuts sometimes for long hours at a stretch. They have to go miles to the nearest town or city to get basic necessities for themselves and the health centre. There is no mobile connection and they have to depend on the one-two landline phones for urgent communication. There is absolutely no entertainment and the villagers have to go the big city to watch movies !

Purvi helps Kavin in every possible way and they develop a good friendship. There are still many people who view this doctor couple as incompetent and keep their distance.

 **2:30 am, One night:**

Ramcharan rushes to Kavin and Purvi's house knocking urgently.

 **Kavin:** Ramcharan ji..itni raat gaye..kya baat hai?

 **Ramcharan:** doctor saab..woh Hariya ke beti ka prasav (delivery) chal raha hai…Dai maa se nahi ho raha hai…itni raat ko sarkaari hospital kaise jayenge…aap zaraa chaliye naa..

 **Kavin:** haan…abhi aata hoon…Purvi mera bag laana..

 **Ramcharan:** bhabhiji ko bhi le chaliye..woh…kya hai..aap mard hai..aur..

Kavin understands and takes Purvi along. Its raining. They reach the poor woodcutter's house. They can hear a woman's screams from inside the hut.

 **Ramcharan:** Hariyaa…dekho main doctor saab ko laaya hoon..sab theekh ho jayegaa..

 **Hariya:** Nahi…main apni beti ko iss halat me kisi mard ke saamne nahi jaane de sakta..

 **Kavin:** dekho kaka…yeh waqt behas ka nahi hai…main ek doctor hoon..mujhe jaane dijiye

Hariya and his relatives refuse Kavin to check his daughter. She screams again from inside.

 **Purvi:** sir…main..dekhti hoon…

Purvi steps in and is shocked to see that the new mother is a young 15 year old girl. She is very frail and it's evident that she has no strength to push the baby. Purvi checks the baby and realizes that the baby is huge and now stuck.

 **Purvi (rushes outside):** Sir…baby breach position me hai…(baby is getting delivered bottom first)..

 **Kavin:** oh god….Hariya kaka..dekho mujhe andar jaana hi hoga..aapki beti ke jaan ko khatra hai..

Hariya refuses to budge from his stand.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..we have no option..yeh delivery tumhe karni hogi…main bahar se instructions deta hoon..

 **Purvi (unsure):** Sir..main..maine kabhi pehle yeh nahi kiya hai…maine sirf assist kiya hai..

 **Kavin (holding her shoulders):** dekho mujhe tumpe poora yakeen hai..tum yeh kar sakti ho…All the best..ab andar jaoo..mujhe batao tumhare hisaab se cervix kitna dilated hai..

 **Purvi (goes inside):** Sir..8 cms…..

 **Kavin:** hmm…tum externally baby ko push karo..

Purvi tries pushing the baby from outside by pressing the stomach. The girl screams in fear and pain. She is losing her conscience.

 **Purvi:** Sir her heart rate is increasing !

 **Kavin (quickly):** main tumhe epidural deta hoon..inject it stat! Kavin quickly prepares the injection and hands it to Purvi.

 **Purvi (panic):** Sir…she is losing conscience….suddenly she gets an idea….Sir..mujhe scalpel #5 aur gloves dijiye !stat !

 **Kavin (hyper):** Purvi..kya karne jaa rahi ho….scalpel 5? Tum pagal ho gayi ho?

 **Purvi (urging):** Sir please don't waste time..mujhe pata hai main kya kar rahi hoon…jaldi please..

 **Hariya:** hey bhagwaan..yeh doctorni kahin meri beti ko maar na dale….

 **Ramcharan:** Chinta mat karo..Maata rani sab theekh kar degi…doctor saab hai naa..

Kavin looks into his bag, sterilizes the scalpel and provides the gloves to her. Purvi quickly puts on the gloves and instructs the women around for help. Outside, the rain gets heavier and a huge thunderstorm starts.

 **Purvi:** Dekho jamuna (the girl)…abki baar jab bhi dard hogaa….bache ko dhakka maarne ki koshish karna..Dai maa main jab kahoon aap upar se dhakka lagaiye..aur aap dono iske dono pair pakad ke rakhiye….bas sab theekh ho jayega..

Purvi prays to god and takes the scalpel and makes a 2 inch cut. Blood oozes out and the girl screams loudly in pain.

 **Kavin (panic):** Purvi…kya hua…She doesn't reply but concentrates on the cut, controls the bleeding and and on count of 5 asks the Dai maa to give a push.

With the cut made by Purvi, the baby gets more space and Purvi holds and pulls the baby out. She opens her mask and immediatey turns the baby upside down patting it and rubbing its back. The baby doesn't cry.

 **Dai maa (loudly, tension):** yeh ro kyun nahi raha hai…hai raam..iss ladki ne bache ko maar diyaa …kaha thaa maine..isne toh padhai bhi poori nahi ki hai..devi maa ka paap lag gaya...Thakur jaati ki ladki ne maar diya bache ko..

Purvi looks at them stunned, her heartbeats stop. She places the baby close to her chest and blows air into its mouth. The baby's blue color fades and they hear the welcome cry of the newborn baby in the world.

Tears flow through Purvi's eyes and she holds the crying baby to her cheek. She feels as if she was the one who gave birth to this heavy, chubby baby boy. The ladies inside pray together to their gods and take the baby from Purvi's hands. The daimaa rushes out to give good news to all..

Purvi completes her work of stitching the surgical cut and checks the vital parameters of the young girl. She steps out from the hut to see smiling and cheering faces all around. In that crowd she spots a proudly smiling Kavin. She smiles at him and he gives her a thumbs up sign.

 _ **So now Purvi has some realization what she is capable of...Sweet of Kavin to support her..Will she feel herself worthy of Kavin? or does she still have doubts about herself..**_

 _ **Keep reading and commenting..Reviews are dropping friends !**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kavin and Purvi reach their house. It's early morning now and they both are mentally tired. Kavin sees that Purvi is emotional.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…aaj jo tumne kiya..I must say..I am impressed..waise tumhe scalpel 5 use karne ka idea kahan se aaya?

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi sir..hamari hospital ki purani nurse hai naa..Maria sister..unse ek delivery ka kissa sunaa tha…bas who yaad aagaya..

 **Kavin:** sabko lagta hai 4 kitaabe padhne se hum doctor ban jaate hai..sach pooch toh yeh sab experiences share karke, sunkar, dekhkar, khud karke ki hum ache doctors bante hai..ek baat poochoo..

 **Purvi:** Ji sir..

 **Kavin:** tumhare mann me kya chal raha hai? Tum bahut emotional lag rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** Sir…mera bachpan ka sapna hai doctor banna..Papa ke jaane ke baad aisa laga jaise who sapna toot gaya..main na jaane..kya ban gayi thi…she wipes her tears..aaj sirf aapki wajah se..aapke vishwaas ke wajah se aisa lag raha hai..woh sapna …who sapna shayad phir se sach hoga..Thank you Sir..

She folds her hands and sobs. Kavin holds her hands and gently hugs her to soothe her.

 **Kavin:** tum bahut achi ho Purvi…tumme who saari kaabiliyat hai..tumhara sapna zaroor sach hoga…main tumhara poora saath doonga…zindagi bhar…tumhe mujhpar bharosa hai?

 **Purvi:** haan sir..hai…

Kavin holds her face in his hands and smiles. He kisses her forehead. She hugs him and cries.

 **Next morning**

Kavin and Purvi are surprised when they see lot of villagers in the clinic. They all have heard how Purvi managed to deliver the baby in difficult situation and have come to express their thanks and admiration.

 **Sarpanch:** Doctor saab..aap ne aur Doctorni ke kal raat jo Jamuna bitiya ke liye kiya uske ke liye hum bahut aabhaari hai..

 **Purvi:** Arre sarpanch ji…yeh toh hamara farz hai..

 **Old woman:** Beti..hum logon ne tumhe bahut galat samjha..aaj se hum sab aurte tumhi se ilaaj karengi..

 **Woman:** haan..meri beti ki abhi shaadi huyi hai..Jamuna ki umar ki hai..agle saal who pet se ho jaaye toh aapke paas hi le aaongi..

 **Purvi:** main..main aap logon se kuch kehna chahti hoon…itni kam umar me ek ladki ka maa banna uske liye aksar jaanleva hota hai….kamse kam 20-22 saal ki umar tak ladki ka shareer bahut kamzor hota hai ek bache ke poshan ke liye..aap log please ho sake toh apni bahu betiyon pe itni kam umar me maa banne ka bojh mat daaliye..

 **Kavin:** hamare desh ka kanoon kehta hai ki shaadi ke waqt ladki ki umar kam se kam 18 saal ki honi chahiye..aap log jaan boojh kar kanoon mat todiye..

 **School teacher:** Doctorni aur Doctor saab sahi keh rahe hai..main yeh kitni baar bata chuka hoon..koi meri baat nahi sunta..ab aap dono bhi meri madat kijiye..

Kavin and Purvi help create awareness in the small village about basic things and health. Initially its difficult, but slowly people start listening to them. Small changes get made.

Some months pass, Kavin and Purvi are in love with each other…..

 **One evening**

Kavin has gone to the nearest town to buy supplies. Purvi is cooking dinner. Two women knock on her door.

 **Purvi:** Arrey Nirmala…Shaanti..aao naa..sab theekh hai na..

 **Nirmala:** Doctor didi…sab theekh hai..woh kal karwachauth hai..toh hum log aapko mehendi lagaane aaye hai..

 **Purvi:** mehendi…?

 **Nirmala:** Haan..mehendi..kal aapka pehla tyohar hai na shaadi ke baad..aap vrat rakhne waali hai naa?

 **Purvi:** ahh..haan..

 **Nirmala:** Chaliye..phir hum mehendi lagaati hai..

They all sit together and apply Mehendi on Purvi's hands.

 **Nirmala:** Didi..ek baat puchoon..aap doctor babu se kahan mili? Aap unko pehle se jaanti hai?

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir ko main bachpan se jaanti hoon…

 **Shaanti (giggles):** waise doctor babu ekdum hero jaise dikhte hai..aap bahut bhagyawaan hai..

 **Nirmala:** hatt…sirf hero jaise dikhne se kya hota hai..didi se kitna pyaar bhi karte hai..Ramcharan bata raha thaa….mata ke mandir me inn dono ka sikka chipak gaya tha..hai na didi..

 **Shaanti:** are didi..aap toh sharmaa rahi hai..dekh Nirmala inke gaal kaise laal ho gaye..iska matlab didi bhi doctor babu se utna hi pyaar karti hai….hehehehehehe..

Kavin enters the house at the same time. He is covered in sweat…

 **Kavin:** Purvi….main sab samaan leke aaya hoon…are aap dono yahan..sab theekh toh hai na..

 **Shaanti:** ji doctor babu..hum log toh didi ko mehendi lagane aayi thi..kal karwachauth hai… didi vrat rakhengi naa..

Kavin looks at Purvi with a smile. She blushes. He goes inside for a bath. He comes out and sees that Nirmala and Shanti have left. Purvi is in the kitchen trying to get the dinner out, but her hands have mehendi.

 **Kavin:** yeh kya kar rahi ho? Unn dono ne itni mehnat se tumhe mehendi lagayi...main karta hoon..Tum jaao..bahar baitho..

Kavin gets all the food, plates, glass. He serves food on a plate and proceeds to feed Purvi. She stares at him.

 **Kavin:** aise ghoor kya rahi ho?..vrat toh kal rakhna hai..abhi se hi shuru kar rahi ho kya.. Purvi eats the morsel of food.

 **Kavin:** waise…tum chahti nahi ho toh vrat rakhne ki zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Purvi (immediately):** Nahi..mujhe rakhna hai…

 **Kavin (smiles):** tumhe pata hai naa…vrat rakhne se yahi pati saat janmo tak milega..he teases her..

 **Purvi: (tears, thinks in mind):** Jaanti hoon Sir…isliye main vrat rakhna chahti hoon…bas itni prarthna hai agle janam toh aapke layak banoo…iss janam toh main aapke pyaar ke layak nahi hoon..

Next day, Purvi gets up early and cleans her mehendi. It's deep red in color, she looks at Kavin lovingly. She starts her fast and carries on with the normal health centre work.

 **Evening, Karva chauth festival**

All the ladies have gathered in the village temple for the rituals associated with the festival. Kavin and Purvi walk in together. Purvi is dressed in a red colored saree with simple accessories. Kavin is wearing a kurta pyjama and they make a very beautiful couple.

The ladies gather together, worship the moon – offer it water and fruits and then look at their husbands face through the sieve. Purvi opens her eyes and sees the pleasant smiling face of Kavin.

Purvi does the aarti, applies tilak on his forehead. She feeds him a sweet and bends to touch his feet. He makes her sip water and feeds her a piece of fruit and sweet to break her fast.

 **Old lady:** Chalo bhai..sabhi aurten apne apne ghar jaakar khaana khaalo…yeh saare mardo ka pet toh subah se hi bhara hogaa..

 **Ramcharan:** Doctor saab ka toh nahi bhara hai…Chachi inhone bhi subah se vrat rakha hai…Purvi is stunned to hear this. Everyone in the temple gasps.

 **Old lady:** heyy bhagwaan..daactar babu…aap ne vrat rakha? Kyun?

 **Kavin:** kyunke main chahta hoon ki Purvi har janam me meri patni bane..mere saath rahe...kuch galat kiya maine?

 **Ramcharan:** Nahi…bilkul sahi kiya aapne.. bhagwaan kare aap dono ki jodi aisi hi bani rahe…chalo..chalo..sab apne ghar chalo..

Purvi has tears in her eyes. Her heart breaks to know Kavin really loves her and respects her inspite of knowing her past. It pains her lot for it will be even more difficult to leave him and go one day…

 _ **So Purvi knows now that Kavin loves her so much..She still has doubts about herself. Can Kavin convince her of his pure love...**_

 _ **Next chapter - SURPRISEEEEEEEE...Keep reading**_

 _ **Wishing one of my regular reader and reviewer Saj - a very happy birthday today..may god bless you with loads of happiness !**_


	9. Chapter 9

They reach home after the festival. Purvi goes to the kitchen to keep the pooja thaali. After dinner, she remembers that she had dried clothes on terrace and goes to get them. She is picking clothes from the ropes when she hears footsteps behind. Its Kavin.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…yeh tumhare liye hai..he hands a small box to her..

Purvi opens the box and it's a pair of beautiful ruby earrings. She recognizes that pair.

 **Kavin:** yeh meri Maa ke hai..unhe ear-rings ka bahut shauq thaa.. …yeh..yeh meri favorite ear-rings hai..isme meri Maa ki yaaden judi hai…tum pehnogi..toh mujhe acha lagega..

Purvi keeps the clothes down and proceeds to remove her ear-rings. Purvi smiles remembering an old conversation with Kavin's mom (chapter 6).

 **Purvi:** Aapko pata hai sir..main jab 16 saal ki thi..aapki Maa ne mujhe unki saari ear-rings dikhayi thi..tab unhone mujhse kaha tha…agar main aapse shaadi karoongi toh who mujhe apni poori collection dengi..(chapter 6)

 **Kavin (smiles):** Kya? Toh tumne kya kaha?

 **Purvi(blushes):** maine kaha..main aapse shaadi nahi karoongi..mujhe ear-rings nahi chahiye..

Kavin comes closer. Purvi steps back in nervousness.

 **Kavin:** Toh ab toh shaadi ho gayi naa…main..main pehna doon? He takes the ear-rings from her hands and proceeds to put them in her ears.

Small sparks of electricity run inside Purvi's body when Kavin's fingers touch her earlobes. Kavin lifts her face by her chin and looks into her eyes with great love. Purvi trembles at his touch.

 **Kavin (softly):** Purvi…tum..tum bahut achi ho… **I…I…LOVE YOU…**

She closes her eyes on hearing this. Kavin leans in closer and touches his lips to hers. Purvi holds his kurta tight and they both kiss. Kavin hugs her and slowly walks ahead. Purvi gets lost in that feeling and automatically moves backward till she hits a wall. The terrace parapet is low and Purvi is about to fall, she snaps into reality and balances herself. Kavin realizes and pulls her back.

Purvi is breathing fast, her forehead is sweating and she has tears in her eyes.

 **Kavin (concern):** kya hua..tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai na..

Purvi looks here and there and runs away. Kavin is confused and goes behind calling her name. Kavin holds her hand and pulls her. She is crying.

 **Purvi:** nahi Sir..yeh theekh nahi hai…main…main aapse pyaar nahi karti hoon..aap…please…mujhe chod dijiye…kissi aur se shaadi kar lijiye...main..main aapke kaabil nahi hoon..nahi hoon kaabil…

She tries to go away, Kavin doesn't leave her and holds her face in his hands.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..dekho meri taraf..tum aisa kyun sochti ho…kya kami hai tumme..dekho mujhe..meri aankhon me dekho..kya dikh raha hai….bolo …maine tumse sacha pyaar kiya hai..Purvi..maine yeh shaadi karke tumpe ehsaan nahi kiya hai..please Purvi…mere pyaar ko pehchaano..

 **Purvi (crying, sitting down):** nahi sir…aap bahut ache hai…aapko mujhse bhi achi ladki milegi…main bahut maili hoon sir..na jaane kitne logon ke hawas ka shikaar bani hoon..main apne aap se bahut nafrat karti hoon..main aapki zindagi barbaad nahi kar sakti..

 **Kavin (hugging her):** Mujhe bahut dukh hai jo bhi tumhare saath hua…magar tumhe bhi haq hai Purvi..apni zindagi jeene ka…khush hone ka..apne aap se nainsaafi mat karo..maine tumse pyaar kiya hai..tumhare mann se..tumhari soch se..tumhari aatma se..

She calms down a bit hearing his words. They come out of the hug. He again holds her face lovingly.

 **Kavin:** apne dil pe haath rakhke kaho…kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti ho? Bolo Purvi..karti ho ya nahi?

 **Purvi (crying):** haan..main pyaar karti hoon..bahut pyaar karti hoon..bahut pyaar karti hoon..

 **Kavin (wiping her tears):** Toh bas Purvi…iss pyaar ko maano..is pyaar ko apnaoo..mujhe apnaao…apne aap se pyaar karo..sab theekh ho jayega…

Purvi stops crying, looks into his eyes full of love. They both look into each other for a long time. Kavin comes closer and makes her stand and takes her to their bed. All these months, they have been sleeping separately but tonight they shall close all the distance, break all the barriers. He slowly makes her lie down and he also lies next to her.

He picks her hand and brings it closer to his lips. He pecks it, Purvi closes her eyes and turns her head feeling shy. He smiles and bends down to her face, turning it towards him.

 **Kavin:** aankhen kholo Purvi…please..Purvi opens her eyes and sees Kavin up close to her.

 **Kavin (soft voice, kissing her hand):** Tum..tum aaj bilkul ek dulhan ki tarah lag rahi ho..yeh laal saree, maathe pe sindoor, yeh mehendi, chudi, payal, baalon me gajra….he entwines his fingers with hers…bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…main bahut lucky hoon ki mujhe tum mili…tum sirf meri ho..meri Purvi…he kisses her cheek.

 **Purvi (shy):** aap bhi bahut ache lag rahe hai…sach kahoon toh aaj yeh vrat rakhke, aapke saath rasme karke pehli baar yeh ehsaas ho raha hai..main shaadishuda hoon…she touches his face, her bangles tinkle…mera bhi koi apna hai…jo zindagi bhar mera saath nibhayega..

Kavin smiles and they both kiss each other for a long night is silent and the only sound is the sweet tinkle of bangles and anklets as Kavin and Purvi celebrate their joyous union. The moonlight streams in illuminating the lovers, Purvi has tears of joy as this is the first time she has been loved. Yes, she had slept with countless men before but never had someone touched her so tenderly, loved her so passionately. Everyone had just abused her for lust !

It was the first time she felt the pleasures of her body, the first time she enjoyed what she was doing, for Kavin had touched her soul ! It was the first time she was touched, kissed, Loved- the way she wanted to be and deserved to be!

Next morning, Kavin wakes up and doesn't find Purvi next to him. He sees her in the kitchen. She has already taken a bath and is busy preparing breakfast. She is humming a tune while cutting the vegetables. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck lazily wishing her goodmorning..

Purvi turns around to tell him to get ready, when he blocks her lips with his and tries to put his hands inside her kurta. Purvi uses all her might to push him back.

 **Purvi:** doctor saab..subah subah itne utavle kyun ho rahe hai…jayiye nahaa lijiye..

 **Kavin:** chalo na Purvi..aaj chutti lete hai..mera mood bilkul nahi hai kaam karne ka…mujhe bas tumhe bahut pyaar karna hai..he comes closer. She pushes him out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

 **Purvi:** No chutti wutti..woh Shankar ki dadimaa ko dekhne jaana hai aaj aapko..jayiye..

He goes inside the bathroom, making a face – an idea strikes him. He goes to Purvi with a serious look.

 **Kavin:** are purvi..main towel aur kapde toh bhool hi gaya…main leke aata hoon..tab tak tum please paani bhar dogi bathroom me..please..

Purvi takes water from the well and goes inside to pour it in the bucket, when she hears the bathroom door closing behind her.

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir..yeh kya kar rahe hai..

 **Kavin:** tumne mujhe kitchen se bhagaaya..toh maine bathroom me chance bana liya..

 **Purvi:** sir….please…mujhe jaane dijiye..she blushes.

She tries to go to the door, but Kavin blocks her way, he moves in closer, she steps back..

 **Kavin:** hilna mat..tumhare peeche chipkali hai…he exclaims. Purvi screams and hugs him. Kavin laughs and kisses her neck hugging her tight.

 **Purvi (eyes closed, breathing hard):** sir..please…jaane dijiye na..koi aa jayega..

 **Kavin (kissing her neck with passion, whispering):** Koi nahi aayega..aao main tumhe ache se nehla deta hoon..he removes her kurta swiftly and his hands become busy..

 **Purvi (losing control, gasping):** main…main…nahaa chuki hoon..jaayiye naa.. …please.. Her hands press his head more closer to her neck…She doesn't want him to leave her though!

 **Kavin (continuing kissing, whispering in her ears seductively): …**.toh phir tum mujhe nehlaaoo…his lips now move down her neck.. Purvi moans, he removes his T-shirt - they hear someone knocking their main door loudly and calling his name urgently.

 **Voice:** Doctor saab ! Bhabhiji..koi hai…Doctor saab..

They both get startled and hastily put on their clothes. Kavin is annoyed at this disturbance, Purvi giggles.

 **Kavin (angry):** Kaun hai subah subah..saara mood hi kharab kar diyaa..tum kya hass rahi ho.. he hungrily kisses her lips and pulls her closer again..She pushes him….

 **Purvi (whispering):** iss waqt nahi pleaaseee….raat me pakka nahi rokoongi…jo karna hai who kar lo...just go now ! she gives a kiss on his cheek..

 **Kavin (whispering):** Love you baby…he quickly kisses her lips once more….

He goes out of the bathroom combing his hairs with his hand, straightening his tshirt …

 _ **Kaisa laga surprise ! Pyaar hi pyaar...dono ek ho gaye...**_

 _ **Shweta04 - I myself was going to suggest you to read my KaVi stories - glad you liked them. Read 'I love you Idiot' - its my personal favorite - total college masti...young love story...**_

 _ **Thankyou all for your love...keep reading !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kavin:** kaun hai..arre dinu kaka aap? Sarpanch ji theekh toh hai…

 **Dinu kaka: (tension):** sarpanch ji theekh hai..magar…aaj subah unke ghar Chaudhry sahib aaye the..unki tabiyat achanak bigad gayi hai..saans lene me dikkat ho rahi hai..jaldi chaliye doctor saab..

Kavin rushes to the sarpanch's house. He sees a crowd of people outside and quickly rushes in. A very huge but old man is lying on a rocking chair and breathing with great difficulty. Kavin quickly checks him and opens the first two buttons of his coat and shirt. The man's eyes are about to shut, Kavin quickly injects a powerful injection on his chest.

The man's eyes close slowly and everyone fears the worst. But then they are surprised to see that the man opens his eyes and his breathing is slowly improving.

10 mins later the man is much better and the sarpanch and his men take him inside for rest. Kavin prepares to leave, the sarpanch calls him back.

 **Sarpanch:** doctor saab..aapne bahut bada ehsaan kiya aaj..Chaudhry ji ki jaan bachake…

 **Kavin:** are..yeh mera farz hai..waise maine inhe pahle kabhi dekha nahi hai..yeh kaun hai..

 **Sarapanch:** Chaudhry ji Jagtapur aur uske aas paas ke 10 gaavo ke sabse amir Thakur hai..woh yahan se 20 mile door Jogipur gaav me rehte hai..yun samajh lijiye ki inke marzi ke bina yaha ka ek patta bhi nahi hilta..aaj subah yahan ke 10 gaavo ke sarpancho ki ek sabha hone waali hai….Chaudhry sahab usi ke liye aaye the..agar aaj inhe mere ghar pe kuch ho jaata..toh pata nahi inke log gaav ka kya haal karte..bahut bahut dhanyawaad doctor saab..

Kavin goes back and continues with his work. He forgets about what happened in the morning. 2 days later the sarpanch comes to Kavin's house with an invitation.

 **Sarpanch:** doctor saab..aapko aur doctorni ji ke liye ek nyota (invitation) leke aaya hoon..

 **Kavin:** Kaisa nyota sarpanch ji?

 **Sarpanch:** Aapne uss din Chaudhry saab ki jaan bachayi thi..woh aapse bahut khush hai..aur aap dono ko unke ghar khaane pe bulaya hai..kal dopahar ko….unka aadmi aayega aapko lene ..aap log tayyar rehna…doctorni ji…aap kal saadi zaroor pehenna..chaudhry sahab bahut puraane khayalat ke hai…

 **Next day, afternoon**

As told by the sarpanch, a big car arrives to take Kavin and Purvi. Along with the driver, a young jovial man is present.

 **Man:** Hello…Dr Kavin..how are you?

 **Kavin:** I am fine…aap?

 **Man:** main hoon Dushyant Singh, chaudhry saab ka PA..waise who toh mujhe apna naukar hi maante hai..

 **Kavin:** nice to meet you..Dushyant ji..yeh meri wife hai..Purvi..

 **Dushyant:** Namaste bhabhiji..waise aap log mujhe Dushyant bula sakte hai..i think hum ek hi age ke hai..

Dushyant chats with Kavin and Purvi the whole journey and they strike a good bond with him.

They reach the villa and get down from the car. Purvi adjusts her pallu on the head and walks to the gate. She looks up and stands at the spot. Some faint memories flash in her mind.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..kahan kho gayi..chalo..

Purvi slowly walks with him and tries to look around and remember. Her mind is trying to tell her something, she is not sure.

They both step inside the house and Kavin marvels at the lavishness inside. Within minutes, they hear heavy footsteps and the sound of a walking stick. Chaudhry saab walks down the stairs staring at Kavin all the while.

 **Chaudhry saab (loud voice):** Aao doctor saab aao..uss din toh aapse mil na paaye hum…aaj mulaqat ho gayi..baithiye..

Dushyant indicates Kavin to touch the old man's feet. Kavin quickly goes ahead and is surprised that Purvi is not with him. He looks around, Purvi is standing watching a huge portrait on the wall.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..aao..chaudhry saab ka aashirwaad le lo..yeh meri patni hai..

Purvi turns from the portrait of the same old man and a lady- probably his wife. Purvi's eyes are opened wide and she looks in shock at the old man. The old man looks at her, Purvi looks scared and walks slowly and touches his feet with shivering hands.

They all sit together and have lunch. Purvi hardly eats anything and gives very few replies to any questions asked to her. Kavin finds this odd as she always behaves very cordial with everybody. Chaudhry sahab asks a lot of questions about Kavin's qualifications, experience etc. almost like an interview.

They soon take leave and go back home. Purvi is very quiet and still has the same shocked expression on her face. They reach home and Kavin prepares hot tea and takes it to Purvi who is standing on the terrace thinking about something.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..main kab se dekh raha hoon..tum bahut darri huyi lag rahi ho…tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai naa..Purvi…Purvi..he shakes her..

 **Purvi (startled):** kya..kya hua?

 **Kavin (concerned):** Tum aaram karo chalo…bahut ajeeb se behave kar rahi ho..he takes the dazed Purvi and pats her to sleep. She closes her eyes, after some time Kavin moves away but she wakes up and holds his hand.

 **Purvi:** kavin sir…mujhe darr lag raha hai..please mujhe akele mat chod ke jaayiye..She gets up and hugs Kavin tight.

 **Kavin (strokes her hair):** Kya hua purvi…kiss baat ka darr hai…mujhe nahi bataogi..

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir…aapse ek baat kehni hai…

 **Kavin:** hmm..main sun raha hoon..

 **Purvi (hugging him even more tight):** woh…chaudhry saab…Chaudhry saab mere…mere dadaaji hai..

 **Kavin (surprised):** yeh kya keh rahi ho..tumhare dadaaji? Are you sure?

 **Purvi (crying):** Hmmm….main pehle bhi uss ghar me gayi hoon…main main 10 saal ki thi…uss waqt unhone mujhe ghar se bahar phekk diya tha..main..main bahut darr gayi thi…

She explains the whole story (chapter 2) to a surprised Kavin.

 **Kavin:** tum issme darr kyun rahi ho..unhe thodi pata hai tumhari sachai…aur waise bhi hamara paala bhi nahi padega ab unke saath..aaj bass lunch ke liye gaye the..tum please apne mann se unka darr hata do..tum ek kaam karo..lett jaao..aaj main khaana banata hoon.. aur phir dinner ke baad..sirf pyaar..Kavin style ! usse zaroor tumhara mood theek ho jayega..ek demo deta hoon… he hugs her and kisses her…

 **A week later**

The sarpanch calls for Kavin. He reaches his home and is surprised to see Chaudhry saab.

 **Kavin:** Namaste Chaudhry saab..aapki tabiyat theekh hai na..Sarpanch ji mujhe kyun bulaya..

 **Sarpanch:** doctor saab..Chaudhry saab ko aapse kuch kaam hai..aap log baate kijiye..main zara mandir hoke aata hoon.. The sarpanch leaves closing the door behind.

Kavin finds this a bit strange and looks at Chudhry saab who is staring at him hard.

 **Chaudhry saab:** kya soch rahe hai doctor babu…bahut chota saa kaam hai..ghabraiye mat..

 **Kavin: A** apko mujhse kaam tha toh mujhe apne ghar bula sakte the..yaa health centre aa sakte the..yahan aise akele me…baat shayad utni seedhi nahi hai…

 **Chaudhry saab(smiling):** samajhdaar ho!….maine tumhare baare me theekh hi samjha..he gets up from his place. Dekho Kavin babu..apne baare me main tumhe kuch batana chahta hoon…mera naam Bishan Singh Chaudhry hai…main Jogipur aur uske aas paas ke 10 gaavo ka sabse daulatmand Thakur hoon…bahut saari zameen, jaydaad ka ek lauta maalik hoon… mere parivaar me mera saga koi nahi hai..isliye har saal bahut saara paisa daan me deta hoon…

Ab meri umar ho chali hai….mere saare rishtedaar meri maut ka intezaar kar rahe hai…sirf unn kagaz ke tukdo ke liye..jisse paise kehte hai…waise maata raani ki kripa rahi toh main itni jaldi toh nahi maroonga…magar.. he looks at Kavin…

 **Kavin:** aap mujhpe vishwaas kar sakte hai..

 **Chaudhry saab (smiles):** hmm..pata nahi..apno se zyaada gairon pe vishwaas karna pad raha hai..khair..mujhe lagta hai..mujhe koi bimaari hai…main shayad dheere dheere mar raha hoon..…meri madat sirf ek doctor kar sakta hai..ek bharosemand, kaabil, imaandaar doctor – Aap !

 **Kavin:** main..aapko mujhse kya chahiye?

 **Chaudhry saab:** main pichle khayalat ka hoon..mujhe shaher aur uske taur tarike bilkul pasand nahi hai..mere liye mera gaav, meri mitti mera garv hai….aur yahan par aaj tak jitney doctor aaye hai..un sab me aap jaisi akkal, kabiliyat aur himmat nahi thi…..yahan aakar koi bhi laalchi ho sakta hai..

 **Kavin:** aapko meri kaisi madat chahiye..khul ke batayiye..

 **Chaudhry saab:** main chahta hoon..aap mera ilaaj kare…mujhe jaanchiye..yeh pata lagaiye…mujhe kya bimaari hai…magar yeh sab sabse chupaake karna hoga….isme thoda khatra hai…kisiko bhanak nahi lagni chahiye….yahan kisiko bhi pata chala toh yakeen maniye agle din mere ghar pe rishtedaron ki bheed jamaa ho jayegi..mujhpe dabaav aayega apni wasihat banane ka…..bahut saare paise, jaydaad daav pe lag jayega..aur main jo sach me karna chahta hoon..woh shayad ho na paaye mujhse…meri jaanch, ilaaj ka saara kharcha mera…aur aap aapki keemat khud bataiye…

 **Kavin:** yeh sab toh theekh aapko mujhppe yakeen kyun hai?

 **Chaudhry saab (coming closer to Kavin, places a hand on his shoulder):** Jo jawaan beta apni baap ki beshumaar daulat ko ek jhatke me thukraane ki himmat rakhta ho..woh kabhi bik nahi sakta..usse paison ki chamak kharid nahi sakti..

 **Kavin:** aur agar main naa karoon toh?

 **Chaudhry saab:** Hmm…meri ijaazat ke bina yahan kuch nahi hota….har saal Jagtapur gaav ko meri taraf se lakho rupaye ka chadhava aata hai..jisse bacho ka school, tumhara health centre, kisaano ke beej ka kharcha nikal jaata hai..samajh lena..iss saal yeh chadhaava tumhare naam se chadhegaa…samajhdaar ho…ishaara kaafi hai…

2 din ka waqt hai…agla kadam kya hai sochke bata dena…main chalta hoon..Namaste..

Chaudhry saab comes out of the house and walks to his car. Purvi is walking from the opposite direction after a visit to a patient's house. She sees Chaudhry saab outside sarpanch's house and stands at the same spot. Chaudhry saab gets inside the car and sees Purvi. He stares at her for 2 seconds then the car zooms away.

Purvi looks behind at the car and then walks ahead slowly. She sees Kavin step out of sarpanch's house. She runs to him

 **Purvi:** kya hua? Yeh ..yeh yahan kyun aaye the? Aapko kyun bulaya ? boliye na..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..yahan nahi..ghar chalo..

They reach home and Kavin explains everything to Purvi. She gets increasingly scared.

 **Purvi:** Nahi sir..aap manaa kar dijiye..please..hame koi wasta nahi rakhna hai…agar kisi ko pata chal gaya toh..aapko kuch...please…aap manaa kar dijiye..

 **Kavin:** tum shaant ho jaoo pehle….maine koshish ki unhone mujhe indirectly dhamki di hai..

 **Purvi (scared):** kya? Dhamki? Aapko kuch ho gaya toh…she has tears..

 **Kavin (consoling):** are baba…mujhe kya hoga?…woh yeh keh rahe the..ki agar maine mana kiya..toh woh poore gaav ko takleef pahunchayenge….inn logon ko unke paison ki zaroorat hai..

 **Purvi (hugs him tight):** Kavin..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…main..aapko khona nahi chahti…aap inka kaam jald se jald niptaa do…hum log waapas apne shaher chale jayenge..

 **Kavin:** darro mat..kuch nahi hoga…Purvi calms down after some time..

 **Kavin:** waise…ek baat poochoon…do min pehle tumne mujhe kya bulaya?

 **Purvi:** Kya bulaya matlab…Kavin sir…

 **Kavin (pinching her nose):** tumne mujhe mere naam se bulaya.. **KAVIN..** phir se bolo..

 **Purvi (shy):** nahi….nahi boloongi..

 **Kavin (pulling her closer):** ek baar please…bahut acha lagta hai…tumhare mooh se..apne KAAVIN ke liye..pleeaaaaase.. he pleads cutely

 **Purvi (extremely shy, closing her eyes):** Ka..Kav..Kaavin…she looks at him and then says Sirrrr.. She runs away, he runs behind. He holds her and falls on the bed. She is trying to catch her breath, he puts a lock of her hair behind her ears.

 **Kavin:** purvi….I..I love you…She smiles and they both hug each other.

 **So Purvi has now met her grandfather - again...she knows he hates her...will her grandfather find out? what will be his reaction?**


	11. Chapter 11

Kavin agrees to diagnose and treat Chaudhry saab. They start meeting in secret, Kavin collects his blood samples and under false name, gets it tested in the city.

Chaudhry saab comes to collect and discuss his reports, the sarpanch's house is locked. He stands there waiting when he feels dizzy in the hot sun. He is about to fall, when Ramcharan spots him and helps him get steady.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Himmat kaise huyi mujhe haath lagane ki?

 **Ramcharan:** Maaf kijiiye Thakur saab…main yahan se jaa raha tha…aapko girta dekha…phir se maafi maangta hoon..

 **Chaudhry:** mujhe paani chahiye…sarpanch kahan hai?

 **Ramcharan:** sarpanch ji toh bagal ke gaav gaye hai…unke chacha ki tabiyat achanak bigad gayi..aap ek kaam kijiye…aap doctor saab ke ghar aayiye…bhabhiji hai naa..

 **Chaudhry:** nahi hum theekh hai…his head spins again

 **Ramcharan:** maaf kijiye..lagta hai aapki tabiyat theekh nahi hai….Bhabhiji bhi Thakur hai..woh aapko paani de sakti hai..

Chaudhry saab looks at him and both go to Kavin's house. Purvi is getting ready to go to the health centre when she sees Ramcharan walking in with Chaudhry saab. He stares at Purvi.

 **Ramcharan:** bhabhiji thoda paani dijiye na Thakur saab ko..

Purvi quickly gets some water and gives it to him. He drinks and feels the need to sit down. He is about to fall, Purvi holds him on time and makes him sit on the bed.

She quickly takes her sthethescope and checks him.

 **Purvi:** Ramcharan ji, inka BP low hai..ek kaam karo kitchen me ek glass nimboo paani me thoda namak aur shakkar laana..main inka pulse check kar rahi hoon..

Chaudhry saab is sweating, and he feels his head spin. Ramcharan quickly gets the sugar and salt mixed lime water and hands it to Chaudhry who gets angry and refuses to drink anything served by Ramcharan.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua? Pee lijiye..aapko aaram milega..

 **Chaudhry saab:** yeh neeche jaati ke aadmi ka chuaa hua paani nahi pee sakta..

 **Purvi (angry):** yeh mera ghar hai..main yeh sab nahi maanti..ek doctor hone ke naate aapko main salaah de rahi hoon warna aap aise hi yahan se jaa sakte hai..

Chaudhry looks into Purvi's eyes and for a second is reminded of his own son, Sukhwinder. He would often argue with his father the same way about caste issues. He takes the glass of water and drinks it quietly. Ramcharan quickly leaves the place to check if sarpanch is back.

10-15 min Chaudhry saab feels better and is back at his robust best. Now Purvi realizes she is all alone with him and gets scared.

 **Chaudhry saab:** shehri aurat ho..isliye aise daat rahi ho..warna gaav ki ladkiyan toh pallu leti hai…uss kamre me bhi nahi khadi rehti jahaan ghar ke bade ho..kya sanskaar hai shehri logon ke…Kis tarah ka Thakur tha tumhara pita..hmfff ! he scoffs..

 **Purvi (getting upset to hear about her father):** Aapko koi haq nahi hai mere papa ke baare me aise baat karne ka…Who janam se insaan the, samaaj ne unhe Thakur banaya…magar who yeh sab baton me yakeen nahi rakhte the..unhone hamesha mujhe ek acha aur sacha insaan banna sikhaya…..unhe shiksha pe bahut bharosa tha..isliye koi parwaah kiye bina mujhe doctor banaya taaki main apni jagah bana sakoon, apni kabiliyat bata sakoon, taaki main doosro ke kaam aa sakoon..

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** kaunse gaav ki ho tum? Naam kya hai tumhare pita ka?

 **Purvi (scared, stammering):** Maine..maine kabhi pucha nahi..kis gaav ke hai…

 **Chaudhry:** naam toh pata hai naa…naam batao tumhare pita ka..

Purvi is tongue tied and prays to God. Just at that time, Kavin steps inside the house.

 **Kavin:** arre Chaudhry saab aap? Yahan? Magar aap toh sarpanch ji ke ghar..He looks at Purvi, her forehead is sweating, he realizes she needs help and quickly adds..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..tum abhi ke abhi health center jaao…bahut patients hai..woh shankar ke daadimaa ki dressing kar do..main aata hoon..jaoo jaldi jaoo..

Purvi thanks him through her eyes and leaves the house.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Tumne pehle bataya nahi..tumhari biwi bhi doctorni hai..hmff…usse kaboo me rakhna seekho…zabaan kaafi tezz hai..

 **Kavin:** Purvi jo bhi kehti hai..sach kehti hai…itna hi nahi who ek bahut achi doctor bhi ban jaayegi..waise bhi yeh mere aur Purvi ke beech ka maamla hai..aap apne kaam se matlab rakhenge toh acha hoga…

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** Yeh shehri log aur unki badtameezi….he takes a deep breath…kya pata chala hai..mere khoon me..

 **Kavin:** Reports aaj sham ko hi aayenge….aap mere phone ka intezaar kijiye…

Chaudhry saab leaves. Kavin breathes a relief.

Kavin collects the reports and reaches home. The electricity has gone off and hence he cannot read them. Midnight, he turns in the bed to hug Purvi, when he realizes she is not there. He looks up to see Purvi trying to read something in candle light.

 **Kavin:** Kya kar rahi ho…yeh reports, yeh saare books…

He picks up the report to see that its Chaudhry saab's.

 **Kavin (smiles):** apne dadaaji ke reports dekh rahi ho..

 **Purvi (stammering):** nahi..woh..main toh yeh book…ek case study ke liye..

 **Kavin (kisses her cheek):** Thakurain ….jhooth mat bolo mujhse..aakhir khoon ka rishta hai tumhara…fikar toh hogi..waise kya pata chala abhi tak?

 **Purvi:** Sir..inke reports normal nahi hai..kuch parameters bahut abnormal hai..aisa koi bimaari me toh nahi hota..i mean…maine jitna padha hai usme toh nahi…baat kuch aur hai…kya baat hai yeh jaanne ke liye shayad kuch aur tests karne honge.. main ussi ki list bana rahi thi..

Kavin and Purvi discuss it till late night and finally Kavin yawns.

 **Kavin (yawning):** Chalo naa..so jaate hai..bahut neend aa rahi hai…

 **Purvi (thinking):** Sir..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..aisa lag raha hai..kuch hone waala hai..pata nahi kya..

 **Kavin (smiling):** hmm..mujhe pata hai…kya hone waala hai..He moves in closer and kisses Purvi.

 **Kavin:** yeh hone wala hai..mere aur tumhare beech…chalo ab..so jaao..warna….he comes closer…..

As per Purvi's list, Kavin gets the samples tested. They also consult other senior doctors in their city not revealing the actual patient name.

 **Purvi (tensed):** Sir..meri abhi abhi Dr Sharma se baat huyi…unhone suggest kiya hai…

 **Kavin:** Heavy metal testing?..kahin tumhara shaq sach toh nahi hai naa?

 **Purvi:** Haan sir..maine jaisa shaq kiya..wohi shayad sach hai…sir ne kuch heavy metals testing karne kaha hai…iska matlab…

 **Kavin:** hmm…sahi soch rahi ho..iska matlab…slow poisoning…but results aane tak kuch keh nahi sakte..

 **Purvi:** but ek problem hai…Dr Sharma keh rahe hai jald se jald testing karvaana hoga..magar…sabse nazdeeki heavy metal testing laboratory toh Jaipur me hai…aur samples yahan se laboratory tak pahunchte pahunchte kamse kam 3 din lagenge..aur metal testing karne unhe hamesha fresh samples chahiye..

 **Kavin:** ab toh ek hi raasta hai..tumhare dadaji ko Jaipur le jaana hoga….magar who manenge nahi..unhone aaj tak gaav ke bahar kadam nahi rakha hai..

 **Sarpanch house**

 **Chaudhry saab (very angry):** Dimaag toh theekh hai tumhara doctor…yeh mujhse hargiz nahi hoga..


	12. Chapter 12

**Kavin:** Chaudhry saab..please meri baat samajhne ki koshish kijiye….ab jo tests hame karne hai who aise gaav me rehkar nahi ho sakta hai..aapko ek baar toh shaher aana hi hoga..bas ek din ki baat hai…

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** ek din kya ek minute bhi main shaher me rehna pasand nahi kar sakta..iss shaher ne, iske vichaaron ne bahut pehle hi sab kuch cheen liya mera….mere Sukhi ko cheen liya mujhse..he has tears in his eyes, but his back is turned to Kavin. He quickly wipes it..

 **Kavin (trying last time):** Theekh hai..aapki jaisi marzi….main isse zyaada aapke liye kuch nahi kar sakta..aap kisi aur doctor ki salaah le lijiye..jaate jaate bas itna batana chahta hoon..hum yeh test kyun karwa rahe hai..Chaudhry saab aapke liye ek khush khabri hai…..aap bimaar nahi hai….aapko koi bimaari nahi hai…

Chaudhry saab turns and looks at Kavin blankly. He has a big smile on his face.

 **Kavin:** saath saath ek buri khabar bhi sun lijiye….aap bimaar nahi hai..magar aap dheere dheere maut ki taraf badh rahe hai….aapko koi roz thoda thoda karke zaher de raha hai…aapke shareer me who dheere dheere phail raha hai..

Chaudhry saab's smile vanishes. He becomes angry again..

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** Yeh kya bol rahe ho? Zaher….

 **Kavin:** aapki reports toh yehi bata rahi hai…

 **Chaudhry saab (laughing):** hahahahaha…acha bahana hai..mujhe laga tha tum bikaoo nahi ho..magar ho toh shehri..kisne paise diye tumhe mujhe aise daraane ke liye?

 **Kavin (smiling):** Aapki soch bilkul aapki tarah hai..pichdi huyi….kis daulat ki baat kar rahe hai aap..aapko bataa doon..maine apni baap ki daulat thukra toh di…magar aaj phir bhi paison me aapse zyaada ameer hoon..meri Maa ne mere liye itna kuch chodd diya hai..yeh baat alag hai…maine unn paison ko trust me rakha hai…isliye paiso ki baat aap na kare toh behtar hoga….hum aapko darra nahi rahe hai…aur yeh baat sirf main ya Purvi nahi but shaher ke bade doctors bhi maante hai….

 **Chaudhry saab:** doosre doctor…maine tumse mana kiya tha….tumne kitne logon ko batayi yeh baat?

 **Kavin:** unhe aapka naam nahi bataya…yeh rahi unn sab ki list..aap puch taach kar sakte hai..yeh sab bahut bade doctors hai…hamare paas zyaada waqt nahi hai….aap mujhe aapka faisla kal tak bata dijiye…mujhe health centre me aur bhi kaam hai…chalta hoon..

Chaudhry saab looks at the list of doctors in front of him…

 **Later, night….**

Purvi is lying on Kavin's chest and thinking..

 **Purvi:** Sir..kya lagta hai…who maan jayenge?

 **Kavin:** pata nahi..bahut ziddi hai….apni soch ke pakke hai..unhe lagta hai yeh sab main kisi ke kehne pe kar raha hoon..

 **Purvi:** Aise kaise soch sakte hai..unhe apni jaan ki parwaah nahi hai kya?

 **Kavin:** nahi Purvi..unhe parwaah hai..bahut parwaah hai..warna who mere paas nahi aate…ilaaj karvaane..tumhe pata hai aaj pehli baar unhone mere saamne Sukhi uncle ka naam liyaa..

 **Purvi (tears, looks at Kavin):** Kya…papa…kya kaha papa ke baare me?

 **Kavin:** unhe shaher se isliye nafrat hai..kyunki uncle shaher chale gaye aur inn dono ka rishta toot gaya..

 **Purvi (sad):** Maa se suna tha..Papa padhai karne ke liye aaye the shaher me...shuru shuru me dadaaji ko acha lagta tha..magar dheere dheere unhe papa ke khule vichaaro se chidd hone lagi..unhe laga Papa badal gaye hai…aur yeh sab shaheri taur tareeko ki wajah se hai…phir jab Papa ne Maa se shaadi ki zidd ki..dadaaji toh aur gussa ho gaye…Maa neeche jaati ki thi…anaath thi….mere janam pe bhi who kabhi nahi aaye..kyunki main ek ladki hoon..

 **Kavin:** tum apne dadaaji se pyaar karti ho?

 **Purvi:** Pata nahi…maine kabhi unhe dekha nahi…unke baare me thoda suna tha sirf..jab pehli baar dekha…toh bahut darr gayi…ab bhi dekhti hoon..toh pata nahi..phir se 10 saal ki bachi ban jaati hoon..jisse unhone badi bedardi se ghar ke bahar phek diya tha..She hugs Kavin in fear..

 **Kavin:** phir se udaas ho gayi tum….chalo bhai Kavin..kaam pe lag jaoo…Madame ka mood theekh karna hai..

 **Purvi:** kaise?

 **Kavin:** aankhen bandh karo…

Purvi closes her eyes. Kavin gets a new set of ear-rings and puts it in her ears.

 **Kavin:** aankhen kholo….

She opens her eyes and sees a mirror in front of her that Kavin is holding. She sees new silver ear-rings in her ears. They look extremely pretty and have small bell like things that tinkle..

 **Purvi:** Bahut sundar hai..thank you..

 **Kavin (touching them, making ching ching sound):** Hmm…yeh awaaz mujhe bahut pasand hai….jab tum kaam karti ho, yaa baal banati ho..yeh awaaz mere dil me aag laga deti hai..mann karta hai main tumhare kaan ka jhumka ban jaoo…har waqt tumhe choomta rahoon..jaise yeh choomte hai tumhe…

He kisses her neck. Purvi feels a tingle..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..kya jadoo karti ho tum mujhpe..main khud ko rok nahi paata hoon…tumhare khule baal, yeh khusbhu, yeh chan chan ki awaaz….mann karta hai main bas pyaar karta rahoon..hamesha hamesha..

 **Purvi (shy):** shhhh..Kavin sir..please….mujhe bahut sharam aa rahi hai..

 **Kavin (holding her tight):** Ab toh mujhse bilkul control nahi ho raha…tumhara yeh sharmaana toh ek din meri jaan le legaa…He kisses her like he will never leave her…

Purvi holds him tight and responds with the same passion and they both have a long, love filled night….

 **Chaudhry saab (thinking):** Kya yeh doctor sahi keh raha hai?…kya koi mujhe maarna chahta hai?...yeh sab toh mere apne hai…mere parivaar ka hissa…..hmm…magar khoon ka rishta toh nahi…sab paiso ke liye..mujhe Tauji, dadaaji, Mamaaji aise anek naamo se bulaate hai..

Kaisi kismat di hai Maata raani tune…beta hote huye bhi waaris ke binaa mar jaoonga….kaash Sukhi hota mere paas….yeh main kya soch raha hoon…jissne apne gaav ki, apne pita ki izzat ki parwaah nahi..uske baare me kyun sochooo…Nahi…main kamzor nahi ho sakta….abhi mujhe jeena hai….bahut kaam karne baaki hai..

 **Sarpanch house:**

 **Chaudhry saab:** doctor babu…maine bahut sochaa…main jo karne waala hoon..woh theekh toh nahi hai..mera dil bilkul nahi kar raha hai….magar shayad yehi karna hoga mujhe…main tayyar hoon..shaher jaane ke liye..lekin meri ek shart hai…yeh baat kisiko nahi pata chalni chahiye…mere saath aap bhi jayenge aur Dushyant bhi…

 **Kavin:** Main?

 **Chaudhry saab:** Haan….aapko chalna hoga..warna main nahi jaane waala hoon..

 **Kavin:** theekh hai..magar Dushyant? Aapko uspar bharosa hai?

 **Chaudhry saab (smiling):** who Dushyant hi thaa..jisne mujhe yeh ehsaas dilaaya …main bimaar hoon…main uspe bahut vishwaas karta hoon…jaane ki sab tayyari hote hi..woh aapko phone karega..hume do -chaar din lag sakte hai…apne ghar me keh denaa..

 **Kavin:** 2-4 din…lekin train se toh bas 8 ghante lagte hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Train…..main train se nahi jaa raha…hum log gaadi se hi jayenge…

 **At home..**

 **Purvi:** 2-4 din…Sir..yeh kuch zyaada nahi hai..train se toh 2 din me ho jayegaa..

 **Kavin:** tumhare dadaaji hai…ulta hi sochte hai…gaadi se jaana hai..tum yahan sambhaal logi naa?

 **Purvi:** haan..aap chintaa mat kijiye..

 **Kavin:** raat ko akeli mat rehna..main Ramcharan ji ki bahen Raamdulaari se kehta hoon..woh meri Purvi ka khayal rakehgi..he pulls her cheek..

 **Purvi:** aur aapka khayal kaun rakhega?

 **Kavin:** hmm..yeh toh hai..khaas kar ke raat me kaun rakhega?..he hugs her by her waist..and rubs their noses together..

 **Purvi:** main aapko bahut miss karoongi… They both hug..

 **Kavin:** kya chahiye meri biwi ko Jaipur se? jhumke? Payal? Saree? Dress?mithaai?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..aap jaldi aa jaoo…

 **Kavin:** hmmm….mere liye prarthna karna..pehli baar sasur ji ke saath jaa raha hoon..woh mujhe khaa toh nahi jayenge naa..he laughs.

 **Purvi (hitting him):** aise kya bol rahe hai..mere dadaaji ke baare me?

 **Kavin:** arre..Dadaaji se itna pyaar..mera kya?

 **Purvi:** main aapse pyaar nahi karti..she sticks her tongue out..

Kavin picks her up…

 **Purvi:** sir..chodiye naaa…kya kar rahe hai..

 **Kavin:** kya kaha…tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti….main toh bahut pyaar karta hoon…dikhaata hoon tumhe aaj..

 **Purvi (laughs):** Nahi..nahi..main mazaak kar rahi thi..bahut pyaar karti hoon..sirf aapse…

They both smile at each other..

 **Morning of leaving to Jaipur…**

 **Ramcharan (running):** Doctor saab…doctor saab..jaldi aayiye..woh..collector saab ka phone hai….

 **Kavin (on phone):** Hello..Dr Kavin Oberoi…

 **How will this trip turn out? Will Chaudhry saab start liking Kavin and Purvi? Read on...**


	13. Chapter 13

Kavin rushes home after the collector's phone call.

 **Kavin:** Purviii…..aaj main nahi jaa sakta Jaipur…

 **Purvi:** Kya? Kyun?

 **Kavin:** abhi collector saab ka phone tha…kal health minister aa rahe hai…3 din ki visit pe..unhe hamare sanitation awareness ke baare me pata chala hai…who dekhna chahte hai..mujhe saari tayyari karni hogi..main Chaudhry saab ko manaa kar deta hoon.

 **Purvi:** lekin kaise sir..itni mushkil se toh hame test ka appointment mila hai…aapne unke blood levels dekhe hai naa…hum der nahi kar sakte…unka ilaaj jaldi karna hoga…

 **Kavin:** magar unhe akele bhi toh nahi bhej sakte…who bahut ziddi hai..test nahi karwaayenge…

 **Purvi (determined):** theekh hai…main aapke jagah jaati hoon…aap yahan sambhaliye..

 **Kavin:** are you sure? Tumhe darr nahi lagega….apne dadaaji ke saath…

 **Purvi:** Purvi Sukhwinder Chaudhry ko unse darr lagta hai…..magar Purvi Kavin Oberoi ko nahi..main unki poti nahi…doctor banke jaoongi..

 **Kavin:** theekh hai….jaldi samaan pack karo..tumhe 2 ghante me unhe maata ke mandir ke paas milna hai…magar..woh manenge kya?

 **Purvi:** agar unhe abhi bata who gussa ho jayenge..main unhe sambhaal loongi..aap apna khayal rakhiye..She hugs him

 **Kavin:** Purvi..mujhe tumpe bharosa hai..sab theekh ho jayega….I will miss you meri thakurain..

 **Purvi (sensing Kavin is not wanting to let her go): :** Kya chahiye mere pati ko Jaipur se? Mithaai? Joote? Pagdi?

 **Kavin (holding her tight):** Mujhe Jaipur se bas meri pyaari biwi chahiye …sahi salaamat..taaki uske aate hi usse jee bhar ke pyaar karoon…4 din ka hisaab barabar karoon..he kisses her forehead…apna khayal rakhna..

 **Maata Mandir**

 **Dushyant:** arre bhabhiji..aap? doctor saab kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** dushyant ji..mera saaman rakh dijiye..aur jaldi nikliye isse pehle ki koi hume dekh le..

Dushyant keeps the luggage and takes the wheel to drive. Chaudhry saab gets surprised to see Purvi.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Doctor kahan hai…tum kya kar rahi ho..Dushyant gaadi roko aur abhi ke abhi iss neeche utaaro..

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir ko zaroori kaam hai..woh nahi aa sakte..isliye main aayi hoon..

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** Gaadi waapas le lo..hum ghar jaa rahe hai…yeh dhoka diya hai doctor ne..mujhe shaher nahi jaana hai..

 **Purvi (equally angry):** Kavin sir ke baare me koi galat baat mat kijiye…who chahte toh iss sab ke liye manaa kar sakte the..sirf gaav waalon ke khaatir who aapki madat kar rahe hai..woh jo bhi kaam karte hai poori sachai se karte hai..aaj who nahi aa sake magar who nahi chahte the aapke ilaaj me koi bhi deri ho..main khud ek doctor banna chahti hoon…main jaanti hoon..hamara farz kya hai..aur sirf isliye main aaj aayi hoon..faisla aapke haath me…aapki maut ya zindagi..yeh aap soch lijiye…

Chaudhry saab gets thrown back by the confidence and truth of Purvi. He looks at her with smoldering eyes, but Purvi stares back at him with equal intensity. What he fails to see is behind this confidence is also some love and respect for her own grandfather..it comes naturally – after all they share the same blood. Purvi is often reminded of her own father when she looks at Chaudhry saab..

 **Dushyant:** Chaudhry saab..woh kya karna hai…aage jaana hai..ya waapas gaav?

 **Chaudhry saab (looking out of window):** Nahi..aage chalte hai..jitni jaldi yeh khatam ho..utna acha..

Purvi quickly prays a thanks to the devi maa..They drive on quietly for 3 hours before taking a bathroom break in a dhaaba..

 **Dushyant:** waise Purviji…ek baat kahoon..pehli baar maine kisiko Chaudhry saab ko aise daante huye dekha…baapre mere toh rongte khade ho gaye..

 **Purvi (smiles):** hum doctors ko aise daatne ki aadat pad jaati hai….warna pyaar se koi injection nahi leta naa davaai khaata hai..hum daante zarooor hai..magar jo bhi kehte hai..sabki bhalaai ke liye hi kehte hai..

 **Dushyant:** aapko dekhke lagta hai apni beti ko aap ke jaisa banaoo..nidar, bahadu, nek dil..

 **Purvi:** aapko dekhkar lagta nahi aapki shaadi ho gayi hai..kitni badi hai aapki ladki?

 **Dushyant:** hamari yahan toh bachpan me hi shaadi ho jaati hai…meri beti 5 saal ki hai..

 **Purvi:** badhai ho aapko…kya naam hai uska..aapki biwi kya karti hai?

 **Dushyant:** beti ka naam Ishita hai.. …meri biwi Nandini abhi apni padhaai poori kar rahi hai..aapke aur Kavin ji ke bache nahi hai?

 **Purvi:** abhi toh hamari shaadi ko ek saal bhi nahi hua…itni jaldi nahi ..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Tumarai panchayat ho gayi ho..toh jaldi kuch khaalo….main gaadi me hoon

Purvi goes with Dushyant to get something to eat. She is thinking about something.

 **Purvi:** Yeh chaudhry saab kuch nahi khayenge kya?

 **Dushyant:** Chaudhry saab ko apne maharaj ke haathon ka khaana hi pasand hai..apne liye khaana leke aaye hai….

 **Purvi:** aur Jaipur me kya karenge?

 **Dushyant:** Upwaas….jab jab Maharaj chutti lete hain…chaudhry saab sirf phal aur doodh lete hai…

 **Purvi:** Dushyant ji mujhe aapki ek madat chahiye….aap mujhe ek list bana ke de sakte hai…Chaudhry saab kya khaate hai..kab khaate hai..kya nahi khaate hai…kiss cheez ko khaane ke baad zyaada bimaar dikhte hai…mujhe yeh list jaldi chahiye…

They all continue to drive through the sands to Jaipur. Dushyant is sleepy during the drive, the weather is hot and dry, Purvi senses this.

 **Purvi:** Dushyant ji..aap koi gaana kyun nahi lagate..aapki thodi neend kam ho jayegi..

 **Dushyant (patting his cheeks):** Ji nahi..main theekh hoon..

 **Purvi:** Nahi..aap theekh nahi lag rahe hai…dekhiye naa..yahan pe radio signal hai ya nahi..mujhe bhi bahut bore ho raha hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Koi gaana nahi bajegaa…..yeh saari shehri gaane….apne desh ki apni mitti koi baat nahi hai..besharam kahinke…

 **Dushyant:** Chaudhry saab yahan ek Rajasthani radio channel hai..sirf gaav ke gaane bajte hai..woh lagaoo?

 **Purvi (excited):** sach..lagaiye naa…main sunna chahti hoon.

Dushyant looks at Chaudhry saab for permission, he just looks out of window. Dushyant searches the channel and plays it. A traditional folk song is played. They all listen to it and Purvi looks out of the window remembering her childhood..

 **Flashback**

School annual day practice at home..

 **Sukhwinder:** Purvi…yeh kya pehna hai..aise nahi pahente..Kavitaaaaa….yahan aao..

 **Kavita:** haan..aayi..

 **Sukhwinder:** kavita tumhe pata nahi maang tikka kaise pehnate hai..waise yeh tayyari kisliye..

 **Purvi:** Papa mere school ke annual day me Rajasthani dance hai….teacher ne mujhe centre me rakha hai..

 **Suhwinder (excited):** arre waah…kaunsa gaana hai…Purvi sings the song and Sukhwinder sings it with her..

 **Purvi:** arre waah….papa aapko kaise pata yeh song…

 **Sukhwinder:** Meri Maa ghar ke kaam karte waqt hamesha gaav ke gaane gaati thi..isliye yeh sab pata hai..tum jab choti thi..toh main tumhe yeh gaane lori ke jaise sunata thaa..

 **Purvi:** oh papa..mujhe yaad nahii…phir se sikhayiye naa…I like them..

 **Flashback over..**

Without her knowledge, Purvi starts humming the song. Later she sings with the words. She remembers all the times with her father when he used to sing these songs for her.

Chaudhry saab also travels back in time when he was a small kid and his own mother with all the villagers would sing these songs during festivals. He remembers his wife Sarla singing these songs while doing household work and later taking care of their only son - Sukhi..

He has a rare smile on his face as he remembers himself humming some songs to his little son as lullaby..Now he gets drawn to Purvi's soft voice humming those songs.

He closes his eyes and imagines his house, his wife Sarla, his young son Sukhwinder…running up the stairs, hiding behind the well, playing with his father's huge moustache, laughing away….

 **Purvi (screaming):** Dushyant ji…..bachiye…

Chaudhry saab opens his eyes and sees their vehicle spinning out of control…he holds the window handle for support….The car spins around, ready to topple over…and finally topples over to one side…

Purvi's head spins and she can see blackness around and just silence among the sands….A lone eagle flies above her head !

 **Oh no...what just happened ! Will everyone be okay?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys..I was unwell yesterday and my internet connection is slow since morning. Hence uploading now...**

Purvi awakens with a pain in her head and the sun in her eyes. She tries to open her eyes and shields it against the sun. Slowly she gets up and tries to make sense of the surroundings. Its just sand everywhere, she feels a pain in her hands and legs..there are some small cuts..she tries to move her hands and feet- she can move them.

She remembers where she was going, with whom with a start. She looks around…the car is still there but its tilted to one side. She bends and checks – she can see Chaudhry saab stuck inside, she calls out his name 2-3 times, but there is no response. Worries, scared she looks around and spots a man lying face down in the sand.

 **Purvi (shaking the man):** Dushyant ji…uthiye..uthiye please…

Dushyant slowly holds his head and opens his eyes. Purvi sees he is bleeding from his head..

 **Dushyant (pain):** Purviji..aap…yeh sab..aap theekh hai..

 **Purvi:** Haan main theekh hoon..aapko chot lagi hai…

Dushyant gets up, feels dizzy.

 **Dushyant:** aaahhh…sar chakra raha hai…thoda paani..

Purvi goes quicky to the boot of the tilted car, gets some water out and gives it to Dushyant. He drinks it and slowly gets up checking for any major wounds on his hands and legss. He also has some minor bruises.

 **Dushayant (realizing):** Chaudhry saab..Purviji…Chaudhry saab

 **Purvi:** gaadi me phase hai..aap aayiye..

They both rush to the car. Chaudhry saab is on the same side as the car has fallen. They try to open the door and pull him out but they both cannot. Its getting dark, they have no idea how will they get him out..

 **Dushyant:** aap ..yahi rahiye..main..main sadak ke kinaare jaata hoon..gaadi rokne ki koshish karta hoon..madat ke liye..

He goes over to the road to flag any vehicle down. 30-40 mins pass but there is no vehicle in sight. He has given up when he sees three vehicles zooming on the path. He waves at the first one by standing on the middle of the road, but jumps on the side in time when the driver almost hits him and zooms away. The second vehicle also rushes away without waiting to help.

He yells at the 3rd vehicle, it brakes hard. The vehicle comes back, he is hopeful for help. It's a jeep and there are two men travelling but both have guns in their hand…..Dushyant gets scared..

 **Driver:** Bhaisaaab…aapko yeh chot..kya hua..hum kuch madat kare..

 **Dushyant (scared):** haan…nahi..woh…gaadi..accident..

 **Driver:** Arre..theekh se bataiye…ghabraiye nahi..Main CID se Sr inspector Daya hoon..yeh mere dost hai Sr inspector Abhijit..

 **Dushyant (relieved):** Ohh aap police waale ho..maine bandook dekhke kuch aur socha….please…hamaari madat kijiye…hamari gaadi ka accident ho gaya..woh chaudhry saab gaadi me phase hai..pata nahi kaise hai…

Daya and Abhijit immediately get down and go with Dushyant. They see Purvi trying to pull him out. Tears are flowing through her eyes..she is constantly calling Chaudhry saab's name..

 **Dushyant:** Purviji….dekhiye..yeh log hamari madat ke liye aaye hai..aap hat jayiye..

Purvi moves away. Daya, Abhijit and Dushyant manage to turn the car back in position and quickly open the door and take Chaudhry saab out. He has already bled very much through a big wound on his stomach. Purvi quickly checks his pulse and panics..

 **Purvi:** Dushyant ji..inki pulse..bahut weak hai..aur ..khoooon…bahut beh gaya..jaldi hospital..

 **Daya:** aap log ghabraiye nahi..hum le chalte hai..chaliye..

Daya and Abhijit help them get inside the jeep. Purvi ties her duppataa on chaudhry saab's wound and holds his head on her lap.

 **Purvi:** yahan nazdeek me koi hospital hai…jaldi jaana hoga..khoon bandh nahi ho raha..

 **Abhijit:** haan..yahan 5 mile me ek chota gaav hai..shayad wahan hospital hai..

 **Dushyant:** Sir…who toh sirf clinic hai..ek kacha raasta hai…10 mile door Shivpur gaav me ek sarkari hospital hai..main raasta jaanta hoon..

Dushyant shows them the route and they all reach the hospital. Purvi rushes inside and calls the on duty doctor and explains Chaudhry saab's condition. The doctors and Purvi rush inside with Chaudhry saab..

Dushyant gets treated for his cuts and wounds. Daya and abhijit take leave.

 **Dushyant:** bahut bahut dhanyawaad aap dono kaa..hamari wajah se aapka mujrim choot gaya..

 **Abhijit:** arre nahi..hamari doosri team hai unke peeche…abhi bas khabar mili..woh log pakde gaye..CID ka kaam sirf mujrimo ko sazaa dena hi nahi..balki aam nagriko ki madat karna bhi hai…aap khayal rakhiye..kuch zaroorat ho toh bata dijiye..

Dushyant hears some voices outside. He sees Purvi arguing with the doctors.

 **Purvi:** aisa kaise ho sakta hai..yeh government hospital hai..aur aap keh rahe hai..aapke paas blood nahi hai..

 **Doctor:** madame..aap baat samajhne ki koshish kijiye..aise rare blood group bahut mushkil se yahan milte hai…maine toh 10-12 saal me pehli baar iss area me yeh blood group dekha hai…aap inhe abhi ke abhi Jaipur le jayiye…

 **Purvi (desperate):** But doctor..aap dekh chuke hai…inko blood jaldi nahi milaa…he can die ! Please help me….

 **Doctor:** I am sorry…we cannot help..aap hi batayiye main blood kahan se arrange karoon..

 **Purvi(wiping tears):** ok…fine…aap mera blood le lijiye..mera blood group bhi Bombay blood group hai (rare type)..

 **Doctor (shock):** Kya? Aapka bhi….kya aap inki blood relative hai..inke parivaar se hai?

 **Purvi (yelling):** that's none of your business !..Please time waste mat kijiye..

 **Doctor:** But..but..hame kamse kam 700 ml blood ki zaroorat hai..baaki toh parso tak mil jayegi…this is impossible..

 **Purvi (pleading):** dekhiye..main bhi ek medical student hoon..main jaanti hoon main ek din me 600 ml blood de sakti hoon..worst case me..its just 100 ml more ..please save him…maine iss saal apna poora parivaar kho diyaa hai…inhe nahi kho sakti..mujhme itni himmat nahi hai..Please…..

 **Doctor:** This is ridiculous ! magar iski zimmedaar aap khud hai…aap pehle consent form pe sign kijiye..aapke kisi relative ko inform kijiye..only then I will take your blood

Purvi agrees to everything. She wipes her tears. Dushyant comes from behind.

 **Dushyant:** yeh aap kya karne jaa rahi hai…Chaudhry saab ko apna khoon de rahi hai..Kavin ji ko nahi batana hai kya?

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** Nahi Dushyant ji..Kavin sir ko kuch mat bataiye abhi..woh kabhi nahi manenge iss baat ke liye..please….meri kasam hai…pehle Chaudhry saab ko khoon chadhaane dijiye…uske baad..main khud sir ko phone karoongi..unka zindaa rehna zaroori hai…

Dushyant nods helplessly while he watches the doctors take away Purvi. An hour later, the nurse rushes out.

 **Nurse:** Doctor ….woh blood donation waali patient ka pulse weak hai..

 **Doctor:** oh god ! bola tha iss ladki se….come on quick..saline..

Dushyant sees the doctor rushing inside. He makes a quick decision and goes to the nearest telephone.

Some hours later, Purvi feels her head to be heavy, she can hear her heartbeats loud like a drum in her ears. Her right and left hand pain severely and her throat is scratchy and dry. She feels a familiar touch – that soothes her on her forehead.

 **Purvi (mumbling):** Kaa…vin..sir.. She doesn't get any reply and the hand stops caressing. She opens her eyes and sees a very tense and angry looking Kavin in front. She manages to smile..

 **Purvi:** aap…yahan..

 **Kavin (angry):** just Shut up Purvi ! yeh kya kiya?..mera khayal nahi aaya tumhe? 700 ml blood..kisi aur ko bachaate bachaate tumhe kuch ho jaata toh..

 **Purvi:** Chau…dhry..saab..

 **Dushyant:** who theekh hai…behosh hai..

Tears flow out of Purvi's eyes…She looks at Kavin asking forgiveness.

 **Purvi:** soo..rry..

Kavin cannot see her cry like this. He understands that she has lost her parents just recently and her grandfather is the only family she has.

 **Kavin:** Its okay..tum aaram karo….kal tak blood aa jayega Jaipur se..tum ek-do din me theekh ho jaoogi..

 **Purvi:** sir…chau..dhry saab ka blood sample…

 **Kavin:** maine lab me phone kiya thaa..unka technician aa raha hai kal..Jaipur se…

He pats her head..she sleeps because of exhaustion to her body and the medicines mixed in her saline. Dushyant and Kavin come out of the room..

 **Dushyant:** Kavin (Dushyant and Kavin call each other by names)…ek baat meri samajh me nahi aayi..

 **Kavin:** Kya?

 **Dushyant:** Purviji aur Chaudhry saab ka khoon ek hai..kya Purviji bhi inki parivaar ki hai..inhone ek baat kahi..yeh apna parivaar kho chuki hai..Chaudhry saab ko nahi khonaa chahti…kya matlab hai iska? Kya rishta hai..inn dono kaa?

 **Will Dushyant know the truth? How will he react? Can he be trusted?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear readers, apologies I updated the chapter late..but we had some internet problems since2 days...read on...**

 **Kavin:** Nahi..aisa kuch nahi hai..Purvi hamesha apne patients ko leke thodi emotional hai..woh abhi recently uske maa-pitaa dono achanak chal base…toh who thoda darrti hai..kisike bhi maut se..aur toh kuch nahi..

 **Dushyant (not convinced):** magar yeh blood group kaise?

 **Kavin (smiles):** Purvi hai hi anokhi..uska blood group bhi rare hai..jab hum Chaudhry saab ki reports dekh rahe the..tabhi hume pata chal gaya thaa..inn dono ka blood group same hai..amazing coincidence…main zara doctor se milke aata hoon…Kavin leaves.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Baat itni seedhi nahi hai Kavin..tum mujhse kuch chupaa rahe ho..mera mann nahi maan raha tum jo bhi keh rahe ho…

 **Kavin (mind):** Sorry Dushyant..mujhe pata nahi main tumpe bharosa karoon ya nahi…isliye poora sach nahi bataya..

Kavin goes to meet Purvi…

 **Purvi (weak):** Kavin sir..Chaudhry saab..

 **Kavin:** tum chintaa mat karo..he is fine..abhi unko dekhke aa raha hoon..magar discharge ke liye time lagega..pata nahi hum kaise manage karenge..tum aaram karo..kal subah tumhe ek unit blood chadhaane waale hai..main hoon yahan raat bhar..subah jaldi nikal jaoonga….woh minister saab..

 **Purvi:** aap..kyun pareshaan ho rahe hai…aap abhi jayiye..yahan doctors hai naa..

 **Kavin:** chupp raho…aur so jaoo…he kisses her forehead.

 **Two days later**

Purvi has received the pint of blood and she is now fine. She walks over to Chaudhry saab's room. She wipes her tears as she approaches her grandfather. Suddenly she feels he looks old, tired and very vulnerable. Purvi touches his feet out of respect. He opens his eyes.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Sar….Sarlaaa…tum? (Sarla is Purvi's grandmother. Her father often would remark she looks like her grandmother)

 **Purvi (coming closer):** Main..main Purvi hoon..

 **Chaudhry saab:** ohh..doctorni….yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** aapki..tabiyat..kaisi hai?

 **Chaudhry saab:** kaha thaa shaher nahi jaana…dekha na kya hua…sab kuch tumhare pati ke wajah se…he winces in pain as he gets angry

 **Purvi:** aap zyaada baate mat kijiye..aapko pain hogaa..stitches lage hai naa..

The nurse comes to give an injection. Chaudhry saab gets angry.

 **Chaudhry saab:** yeh ladki…isse kaho yahan se bahar jaaye…bahut zor se sui chubhaati hai..

 **Nurse (angry):** aaj tak kisine complain nahi kiyaa…yeh Taau (old man) toh har cheez pe gussa kar raha hai…

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** mere saamne zabaan ladaati hai…mera bas chale..abhi ke abhi uthke chala jaoon…he starts to get up..

 **Purvi:** sister..aap injection mujhe dijiye..main dekh leti hoon..

 **Nurse:** yeh rules ke khilaaf hai..aise kaise kisi ko bhi injection de de….yeh taaau pagal hai..aap bhi isike khandaan ki ho kya? Iske jaise hi baat kar rahi ho…

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** Kya kaha…main paagal hoon..tu paagal hai..kuch aata bhi hai..

The nurse and Chaudhry saab start arguing. Purvi quietly takes the injection and puts it in Chaudhry saab's arm.

 **Purvi:** aap dono please aise ladiye mat..yeh hospital hai..sabko disturb hogaa..Sister aap aise kaise patients se baat karti hai..yeh umar me aapse bade hai..Aur Chaudhry saab yeh inka kaam hai..inhe apna kaam karne dijiye..waise maine injection lagaa diya hai..sister aap apna doosra kaam dekhiye..

 **Chaudhry saab:** tumne kab..sui…mujhe dard bhi nahi hua..

 **Purvi (smiles):** aap aaram kijiye…Dushyant ji kahan hai?

 **Chaudhry saab:** pata nahi..kahan chala gaya hai..

Dushyant comes inside..

 **Dushyant:** Main kahan jaoonga….bas phone karne gaya thaa…sarpanch ji ko bataane ki koi puche toh yeh bataye…Chaudhry saab 'Karni Maata' Mandir gaye hai mannat ke liye…waapas kab aayenge pata nahi….purviji…who doctor saab aapko puch rahe the…

Purvi goes to the doctor to discuss Chaudhry saab's health and discharge..

 **Doctor:** dekhiye kaafi stitches hai..atleast 2-3 din toh inhe hospital me rehna hoga..iske baad bhi 1 hafte baad hi stitches dissolve honge..har do din me inka check up karna zaroori hai..

 **Purvi:** but doctor..yeh toh yahan se kaafi door –Jogipur me rehte hai..yeh sab kaise kar sakte hai

 **Doctor:** inki umar ko dekhke..filhaal long travelling safe nahi hai..aap yahi kahi atleast 2 weeks ke liye rahiye..ek baar inke stiches dissolve ho jaaye..uske baad hi main inhe jaane ki permission doonga..he needs lot of care..

 **Purvi:** please mujhe thoda time dijiye…main unse baat karti hoon..

She explains all this to Dushyant…

 **Dushyant:** yeh toh bahut mushkil hai Purviji…Chaudhry saab toh nahi maanenge…

Kavin comes in the evening. Purvi and Dushyant explain what the doctor said.

 **Kavin (deep breath):** Purvi ek aur problem hai. Chaudhry saab ke test reports aa gaye hai…its bad..unko kisi tarike se heavy metal diya jaa raha hai…aur yeh har roz ho raha hai…agar hame jaldi source nahi pata chala…he will slowly die in few months ya phir who mentally unstable ho sakte hai..

Purvi is stunned to hear this.. She is going to react, but Kavin stops her through his eyes.

 **Dushyant:** aap log yeh kya baat kar rahe hai? Heavy metal? Poison?

 **Kavin(taking a deep breath):** Dushyant main tumse kuch baat karna chahta hoon..akele me..

Kavin and Dushyant go to a open source outside the hospital…

 **Dushyant:** Kavin…kya baat hai?

 **Kavin:** Dushyant main ek baat poochna chahta hoon…tumhara Chaudhry saab ke saath kya rishta hai? Tum unki taraf ho? Yaa kisi aur ke liye kaam kar rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (taken aback):** yeh kaisa sawaal hai? Aap shayad mujhe jaante nahi..Mere baba Chaudhry saab ke dahine haath the…who Thakurain ke mooh bole bhai the..bachpan se leke aaj tak unke bahut ehsaan hai hum par…main Chaudhry saab ko apne baba ka darjaa deta hoon..meri jaan bhi haazir hai unke liye..

 **Kavin (looking into his eyes):** Dushyant..main tumhe jaanta toh nahi hoon..magar naa jaane kyun tumpe vishwaas hai…meri baat dhyaan se suno… koi Chaudhry saab ko maarna chahta hai…kyun? Kisliye yeh main nahi jaanta…lekin main sure hoon agar jald unka ilaaj nahi kiya gaya…hum unhe bacha nahi sakte..

 **Dushyant (serious):** yeh kya keh rahe ho Kavin? Kaun kar sakta hai aur kaise?

 **Kavin:** dekho Dushyant…yeh zeher unke khoon me khaane se shayad aa raha hai…yeh ek mauka hai hamare liye….agar inn do hafto me hum yeh poora dhyaan rakhe…who kya khaate hai ..kab khaate hai? Unhe kya hota hai..shayad hum yeh pata kar sake…problem kahan hai? Main toh roz yahan nahi reh sakta…main Purvi ko unke paas chodd ke jaata hoon..uska dimaag bahut tezz hai…tum sab sambhal loge naa?

 **Dushyant (assuring):** haan…main toh sambhaal loonga..lekin…

 **Kavin:** Lekin kya Dushyant?

 **Dushyant:** jaise tumne mujhse sawaal kiya..ek sawaal main bhi karna chahta hoon…Tumhe aur Purviji ko Chaudhry saab ki intni fikar kyun hai..

 **Kavin (looking into his eyes):** Waqt aane pe tumhe sab pata chal jayegaa..

 **Will Chaudhry saab agree? will this lead to improvement in relation between Purvi and her grandfather?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Very very sorry for late update.. I was unwell and advised rest by doctor for a week, hence the delay..this chapter is short as I'm not able to sit and type for a long time..hopefully I will be regular now..Thank you all for your love and patience...**

They all go together to speak with Chaudhry saab.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya kaha doctor ne…mujhe aaj hi ghar jaana hai..

 **Kavin:** dekhiye Chaudhry saab…aapki haalat ab bhi kharab hai…1-2 din ke baad hospital se discharge milega…uske baad bhi 1 hafte yahi nazdeek me rehna hoga..har 2 din me doctor aapki stitch check karenge..uske baad hi hum Jogipur jaa sakte hai..

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** yeh kabhi nahi ho sakta..Dushyant abhi ke abhi mera yahan se jaane ka intazaam karo…he tries to get up, Purvi comes to him..

 **Purvi:** Chaudhry saab, main jaanti hoon yeh bahut mushkil hai..please hum jo bhi kar rahe hai..aapki tabiyat ke liye kar rahe hai…aapke bharose kitne saare gaav, log hain….unki khaatir aap please yeh maan lijiye..

He looks into her eyes, they are so similar to his son Sukhwinder….lately he feels she resembles a young Sarla, his wife…

 **Chaudhry saab:** magar mere khaane ka kya? Main sirf maharaj ki haath ka bana hi khaata hoon..

 **Purvi:** aap ko waise bhi doctor diet chart denge..uss hisaab se hi khaana hoga….aap uski fikar mat kijiye…main aur Dushyant sab sambhaal lenge..hospital se ek nurse aayegi aapki madat ke liye..

 **Chaudhry saab:** pata nahi kiss waqt maine tum logon se madat maangi…sab mere bure karmo ka nateeja hai..

Purvi is happy and she has tears in her eyes. She runs out to the bathroom. She comes out and sees Kavin in front.

 **Kavin:** purvi…chalo naa..kahin bahar jaate hai..bahut bhookh lagi hai..

He borrows the car from Dushyant and takes Purvi out. Purvi is quiet in the car. He stops at the sand dunes, its evening and the weather is pleasant.

They come out of the car, Purvi looks around.

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir..yahan koi dhaaba toh nahi dikh raha hai…

 **Kavin:** maine jhooth bola…main bas tumhare saath thoda waqt bitaaa chahta tha..

They both hug, Purvi feels protected in his arms and starts shedding tears softly.

 **Kavin:** main jaanta hoon…tum bahut emotional ho..ro loo Purvi..jitna chahiye..main hoon naa..sab theekh ho jayega..

 **Purvi (crying):** main yeh sab kar paoongi naa…aapko kya lagta hai?

 **Kavin:** Purvi…ab tumhe dil se nahi dimaag se kaam lena hai…bhool jaoo who tumhare dadaaji hai…who aaj se ek patient hai..jinki jaan har haal me bachana hai….meri baat dhyaan se sunoh..

They both sit on the sand dunes…

 **Kavin:** yeh toh tumhe pata hai unhe slow poisoning kar rahe hai..yeh 1 hafta hai tumhare paas…unka diet chart follow karo…unpe kadi nazar rakho…har 2 din me hame sample bhejna hoga testing ke yeh sab Dushyant ko bhi samjha diya hai..Maine Dr Sharma se bhi baat ki hai…tumne aur maine jo medicines ki list banaayi hai woh confirm karenge….ghabrao mat Purvi..unhe kuch nahi hoga..

 **Purvi (nodding her head):** hmm..theekh hai..Kavin sir..aap kaise hai?

 **Kavin:** shukar hai..meri biwi ko meri yaad toh aayi…bas theekh hoon..meri Purvi mere paas nahi hai..bahut miss karta hoon..har waqt fikar rehti hai..

 **Purvi (smiles):** main bhi bahut miss karti hoon…bas yeh sab jaldi theekh ho jaaye..phir main daudke

aapke paas aa jaaoongi..

He smiles, she looks into his eyes. She understands the longing look in his eyes, his one hand is in her hairs and the other is slowly pulling her closer. She shuts her eyes and feels his soft lips on hers. His tongue probes her lips and she parts them open giving him access. Kavin crushes her in his arms and their tongues duel. Purvi runs her hands through his hairs and feels him trying to unzip her kurta from behind.

Her eyes open now and she realizes they are making out in open. She tries to break the kiss, he doesn't leave her lips. She forcefully pushes him. He opens his eyes and realizes the place they are in. He ruffles his hairs and says a cute "Sorry" to her. Purvi laughs and gives a kiss on his cheek. They both get up and leave the place back to hospital.

 **In the rented place,**

Chaudhry saab is very fussy about everything. He feels the house is small, he hates the nurse who is always in his room, he dislikes that he has to eat medicines every now and then.

 **Chaudhry saab:** mujhe abhi ek glass haldi ka doodh chahiye…main yeh soup-woup nahi peene waala hoon…

 **Nurse:** arre Tau…doctor ne jo kaha hai wohi khaana hai aapko..

Chaudhry saab throws it away. The nurse gets very afraid at this behavior.

 **Purvi:** kya awaaz hai yeh..yeh kya aapne abhi tak soup nahi piyaa..aapko davaai leni hai na..

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** main yeh angrezi khaana nahi khaa sakta ..mujhe haldi waala doodh de do..

 **Purvi:** doctor ne aapko 2 hafte ke liye doodh peene se manaa kiya hai..aapke liye abhi soup hi acha hai..Nurse, ek aur bowl soup leke aayiye please..

 **Chaudhry saab (sad):** mujhe yeh sab acha nahi lagta..main hameshaa se apni marzi ka desi khaana hi khaaya hai..iss budhaape me mujhe tum log itni takleef kyun de rahe ho..

 **Purvi (feeling sad for him):** acha theekh hai..soup nahi chahiye..toh naa sahi..daal ka paani toh piyenge? Main banaati hoon…moong daal ka paani..mere papa kehte the bimaari bhaag jaati hai..

 **Chaudhry saab (smiles):** sahi kehte the tumhare pitaji…Sarla mujhe hamesha Daal ka paani deti thi..jab main bimaar hota tha..

Purvi makes some thin daal and feeds her grandfather. He takes it without any complaints and for the first time, he talks pleasantly with her.

 **Chaudhry saab:** tumhe khaana khaaya? Subah se ghar ki safaai, ghar ke kaam aur mere peeche lagi ho..

 **Purvi:** mujhe aadat hai…doctor hoon naa..hame ghanto ghanto patients ki dekhbaal karni padti hai…main khaa loongi..aap ye jaldi pee lijiye phir aapko davaai aur injection bhi lagane hai..

The nurse prepares the injection and Chaudhry saab stops her.

 **Chaudhry saab:** doctorni…tum sui laga do…mujhe dard nahi hotaa..Purvi applies the injection to Chaudhry saab and later he sleeps. Purvi sends the nurse out and presses his feet. She sees him smiling in his sleep.

Dushyant watches this from outside and his face has a question mark.

 **Dushyant (mind):** yeh Purviji itni sevaa kyun kar rahi hai? Kuch toh baat hai..

Later Purvi comes out of the room and sits with Dushyant for dinner.

 **Purvi:** Nurse, aapne khaana khaa liya? Please ghar jaane ke pehle mujhe who list dijiye aaj Chaudhry saab ne kya kya khaaya hai..

 **Dushyant:** Purvi ji…chaudhry saab ki tabiyat ab kaisi hai?

 **Purvi:** chot toh theekh hai…baaki kal who lab se aadmi aayega test karne..shaam ko pata lag jayegaa..waise mujhe umeed hai unke blood level me sudhaar hoga..kyunki 4 din se toh who wahi khaa rahe hai jo hum de rahe hai..

Next day the technician comes and takes his blood sample for poison testing. Purvi and Kavin are confident that his blood levels would have improved as they are controlling his diet now.

 **Evening:**

Kavin comes to meet Chaudhry saab and Purvi. He takes Purvi and Dushyant to a closed room.

 **Kavin:** Purvi, Dushyant are you sure tum log unke diet ka poora dhyaan rakh rahe ho….woh koi bahar ki cheez nahi khaa rahe hai?

 **Dushyant:** Kavin..Purviji toh ekdum strict hokar yeh kaam kar rahi hai..in fact hum log bhi wohi khaa rahe hai..jo chaudhry saab ke liye banta hai..

 **Kavin:** toh phir meri samajh me nahi aaraha…unka level kam kyun nahi ho raha hai..

 **Purvi:** kya? Yeh kaise ho sakta hai..dikhaiye reports..

She checks them and looks at kavin.

 **Purvi:** sir…sach me…main sab kuch bahut dhyaan se kar rahi hoon..

 **Kavin:** purvi main jaanta hooon…magar kuch gadbad hai..kuch hum logon se choot raha hai…please try karo aap log…2 din baad phir se test hai..

Purvi is just thinking hard what could have gone wrong…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear readers and friends, accept my apologies for this late update. As I have stepped into my second trimester of pregnancy, its causing some health problems. Anyways I will try and have not much gaps between the updates. Thank you for your patience and best wishes...read on..**

Purvi cannot sleep the whole night and she again and again thinks and writes down each and every small thing they give to Chaudhry saab. She compares the 3-4 lists that she has made but it's the same. She tears all of it in frustration. She goes out of her room to drink a glass of water and then goes silently to Chaudhry saab's room. He is sleeping with loud snores. Purvi smiles…

 **Flashback:**

Purvi is in her 10th std and is studying hard late at night for he upcoming final exams. Her father wakes up one night and comes out.

 **PurviF:** Purvi…so jaao…kitna padhogi..exam me so jaoogi..

 **Purvi:** Bas papa yeh last chapter….pakka iske baad so jaoongi..aap jayiye so jaayiye

 **PurviF:** Nahi…main yahi rahoonga…main chala jaaoonga toh tum aur padhogi…tum padho..main yahin sofa pe baitha hoon..

Purvi continues solving her chemistry equations. Within 5 mins she hears a loud drilling noise. She jumps up in her chair and rushes to the window to see who is making such a noise late at night. The street outside is calm, she turns back and then starts giggling. Her father is snoring loudly seated on the sofa.

 **Purvi (shaking her dad):** Papa…Papa utho….aap andar jaakar so jaoo..he doesn't wake up or move. Purvi starts to study again but cannot concentrate above the loud snoring. She goes inside to wake her mother..

 **Purvi:** Maa…Maaa…uthoo..Papa ko andar leke aao..

 **PurviM (rubbing her eyes):** Kya? Papa kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** Bahar sofe pe so rahe hai..baapre kitni jor se kharaate lete hai..tum kaise soti ho unke saath..

 **PurviM (removing cotton from her ears):** ab pata chala main raat ko kaano me ruyi kyun lagati hoon…jaa unki naak pakad le…uth jayenge…

Purvi goes out. She approaches her father who is sleeping. She raises her hand and goes to pinch his nose, but stops seeing how peacefully he is sleeping. She kisses her father on his forehead, and shakes him gently. Wishing him goodnight she sleeps next to him hugging him. The snores don't affect her and she sleeps soundly.

 **Flashback over**

Purvi smiles looking at her grandfather. She realizes why she has come in the room and slowly starts checking the whole room in the faint light of a night lamp. She searches his bedside table, under the bed etc. to see if he has hidden something to eat. She finds nothing, she is about to leave when something shines on the table. She goes to the table and finds a small silver box. She opens it, it has some red colored powder. She smells it, its sindoor. Dissapointed, she keeps it back and goes to her room silently.

Next morning, the nurse is late and hence Purvi goes to her grandfather's room with his milk and breakfast. He can now slowly walk on his own. He is praying after his morning bath. Purvi keeps the tray on the table and waits for him to complete the prayer. He finishes and turns around to see Purvi.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Arre aaj tum…aao..tum bhi maata ka aashirwaad le lo…

He takes out the silver box. Purvi comes forward and takes the sindooor. She applies it and touches his feet.

 **Chaudhrysaab:** sada suhaagan raho….khush raho aur tumhare bache hazaaron saal jiye..

She looks up and feels great happiness in her heart. She has received his blessings. He gives a small smile. She looks at his face intently, there is something different that never struck her all these days.

 **Purvi:** Yeh aapke maathe pe…maine pehle kabhi nahi dekha..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Oh yeh…yeh mere Kuldevi ka sindoor hai..har roz pooja karne ke baad lagata hoon..magar mere maathe ke pasine se jaldi mit jaata hai..

 **Purvi:** yeh sindoor aap roz..mera matlab kitne dino se lagate aa rahe hai…

 **Chaudhry saab:** yeh toh bachpan se hi lagata aaya hoon….mere kuldevi ka mandir Jogipur gaav se 50 mile door hai…pehle mere bapusaa har mahine jaakar yeh sindoor laate the..hum sab ke liye..main aaj bhi mahine -2 mahino me ek baar jaata hoon..

 **Purvi :** Chaudhry saab..aap buraa na mane toh ek baat boloon..woh main yahaan aate waqt jaldi jaldi me ek hi dibba sindoor ka laayi hoon…main bas abhi bahar wohi lane jaa rahi thi…ab ghar me hi sindoor hai toh main thoda rakh loon?

 **Chaudhry saab:** maata ke sindoor ke liye main kabhi mana nahi karoonga..tum bhi toh Thakur ho..kya pata koi naa koi taar mere ghar se judaa ho…le jaao..

Purvi smiles and takes the sindoor in a small box with her. She now awaits Kavin to come in the evening.

 **Evening**

 **Purvi:** sir…ek kaam tha aapse…aap is baar jab blood samples bhejenge ..kya yeh sindoor bhi test kar sakte hai…pata nahi kyun mujhe lagta hai..shayad yehi saare fasaad ki jad hai..

 **Dushyant:** Yeh toh maata ka sindoor hai…chaudhry saab toh isse nahi khaate hai?

 **Purvi:** Maathe pe lagate hain..aur sir pasine se who jaldi nikal jaata hai…ho sakta hai yehi who cheez hai..

Kavin nods his head and takes the sample and sends it with the blood samples.

It's the last check up of Chaudhry saab and the doctor says that after his blood reports come, they will give him permission to go back to his village. Heis very happy and while returning, wishes to go to the temple.

 **In temple**

Purvi is praying to all the gods, she turns to see her grandfather seated on a bench with eyes closed. A small girl comes walking to him and sees the temple bell just near. She jumps 3-4 times but her hands donot reach. The girl looks around, her father is talking to the priest. She sees Chaudhry saab seated on the bench, she goes near him and tugs his dhoti.

 **Girl:** Dadaasa…dadaasa….utho naa….

 **Chaudhrysaab (opening eyes):** kya..kaun..chori..kaun hai tu? Main tera daadasa nahi hoon..

 **Girl:** Maa kehti hai…safed baal, mucho waale uncle daadasaa hai..

Purvi smiles and watches with amusement.

 **Girl:** mujhe uthaoo…ghanti bajaana hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** kya…arre..tere maa bapu kahan looks around searching the kids parents..

 **Girl:** baapu toh wahan hai..jaldi karo….

 **Chaudhry saab:** jaa..apne baapu ke paas jaa..he yell at her rudely.

The girl starts crying. Purvi is about to pick the girl when she sees Chaudhry saab get up from the seat and pick the girl up. The girl happily rings the bell and gets down and runs to her father. Chaudhry saab has a beautiful smile on his face.

 **Purvi:** aapko bacho ka ronaa pasand nahi hai?

 **Chaudhry saab:** nahi..khaas karke ladkiyon ka..maata ka roop hoti hai bachiyan...

 **Purvi (remembering how harsh he was with her in childhood):** acha…phir toh aap apni poti se bahut pyaar karte honge..

 **Chaudhry (face becoming angry):** Meri koi poti nahi hai…Dushyant! Dushyant ! chalo..chalte hai..

 **Home**

 **Chaudhry saab (thinking):** aaj uss choti bachi ko dekhkar pata nahi kyun Sukhi ki beti yaad aa gayi…kya naam tha…yeh bhi toh nahi pucha maine kabhi…ek jhalak dekha tha…wahi Sukhi jaisi aankhen, uske jaisi naak….naa jaane kahan hai…yeh main kya kar raha hoon..nahi nahi…who sab mere liye mar gaye hai..koi nahi hai mera..koi nahi.

 **Purvi (thinking):** aaj uss bachi ke saath aapko dekhke acha laga..magar dil me bahut dukh bhi hua..uss bachi ne kitni aasaani se aapko daadusaa bulaya…aap mere dadaaji hokar bhi aapko daadusaa nahi bula paayi aaj tak…yeh mere saath aisa kyun ho raha hai…maa-papa bichadd gaye…aur aap ke liye main marr gayi hoon…kya mujhe parivaar ka sukh nahi hai iss janam me?

Chaudhry saab comes down searching for Purvi..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Doctorni…meri davaai ka waqt ho gaya hai..doctorni

 **Purvi (turns suddenly):** Ji Daadusaa..

Chaudhry saab stands there stunned. Purvi freezes at her spot.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya bulaya tumne mujhe?

 **Purvi (scared):** Who..main..apne…parivar ke baare me soch rahi thi..toh achanak mooh se…mujhe maaf kijiye..

 **Chaudhry saab (smiles):** isme kuch galat toh nahi…main hoon hi kisike bhi daadusaa ki umar ka..acha meri davaai ka waqt ho gaya hai..

Purvi smiles and goes to get his medicine. She hands him his medicines and water.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kaun kaun hai tumhare parivaar me?

 **Purvi (stunned):** ji…who…koi nahi….mere maa papa dono ka dehaant ho gaya issi saal..abhi sirf Kavin sir hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Hey raam..bhagwaan unki aatma ko shaanti de…koi aur toh hoga…chacha, tau, daadusa…koi toh

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..main kabhi kisise mili nahi..ek baat poochoon? Aapke ghar me kaun hai?

 **Chaudhry saab (tensed):** Koi nahi…yeh nurse kahan gayi….mera khaane ka samay ho gaya hai..

Purvi quickly excuses herself. She awaits Kavin's return with the reports

 **Night**

 **Kavin (looking happy):** Purvi..main tumhe aisi news doonga..sunke ekdum khush ho jaoogi..

 **Dushyant:** aisi kya baat hai Kavin?

 **Kavin:** Purvi…tumhara shaq sahi nikla….sindoor me hi poison hai…jo pasine ke saath dheere dheere unki skin se body me assimilate ho raha hai..kisi tarah unhe sindoor lagane se rokna hoga…unka ilaaj jaldi ho sakta hai..

 **Purvi (happy, excited):** sach !..main bahut khush hoon…maine sach me kar dikhaya…daadi ko diyaa waada poora kiya..she doesn't realise, in her excitement she has said too much.

 **Dushyant:** Kaisa waada Purviji?

Purvi stops herself. She looks at Kavin franctically for help. Dushyant notes this eye talk between the two.

 **Kavin:** kuch nahi Dushyant…Purvi ne apni daadi se bachpan me waada kiya tha doctor banke sabka ilaaj karegi..waise Dushyant tumhe kya lagta hai..tum toh Chaudhry saab ko ache se jaante ho…yeh sindoor me zeher kaun milaa sakta hai?

 **Dushyant:** yeh toh main bhi socha raha hoon..Chaudhry saab ka aadhe se zyaada parivar Jogipur ke bahar rehta hai…aur jitna main janta hoon…sab ke sab Kuldevi ke mandir ke darshan aksar karte hai….mujhe lagta hai..hame Chaudhry saab ko yeh sab bata dena chahiye..

 **Kavin:** abhi nahi….iske pehle tum dono ko kisi tarah unhe kuch dino ke liye sindoor se door rakhna hoga..uske baad hum test karenge…saare saboot ke saath unhe yeh sab batayenge..

 **Dushyant:** tum theekh keh rahe ho Kavin…Chaudhry saab bina saboot kuch nahi manenge..arre samay dekho….bahut der ho gayi hai…maine tumhara saaman purviji ke kamre me rakh diya hai..goodnight…kal subah hame hospital jaana hai naa..

They all go for the night to their rooms. Purvi goes to check on Chaudhry saab one last time before sleeping. She returns to her room and shuts the door and before she can turn, feels pulled away from the door.

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir….kya kar rahe hai?

 **Kavin:** shhh…chup…aaj tum kuch nahi bologi…aaj main tumhe bolne hi nahi doonga…

Kavin turns her and locks their lips together. Purvi feels his urgency and excitement and she smiles. They both had missed each other so much. Kavin and Purvi are hugging each other after spending some lovely moments, he senses she is happy.

 **Kavin (lifting his chin):** Purvi….bahut khush lag rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** hmm..do wajah hai…ek ..aap itne din baad mile..

He hugs her and kisses her cheeks.

 **Purvi:** doosra…daadusaa mujhse bahut ghul mil gaye hai..mera bahut mann karta hai unhe aise bulane ka..

 **Kavin:** bas ..aise hi khush rehna..sab theekh ho jayega…chalo ab so jaao..kal hume hospital jaana hai..

Puvi sleeps hugging Kavin. She has a beautiful smile on her face and dreams of having a complete and loving family…

 **Will Purvi's dream come true?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next day morning**

Chaudhry saab is very happy and dressed up to go to the hospital. He is sitting with a big smile waiting for Kavin and Dushyant.

 **Kavin:** Namaste Chaudhry saab…aap toh ekdum tayyar hai..

Dushyant wishes Chaudhry saab but gets stunned to see the red sindoor on his forehead. He signals to Kavin who looks worried too.

 **Purvi:** chalen…hum sab tayaar hai toh..

Dushyant walks ahead with Chaudhry saab. Kavin holds Purvi's hands and whispers in a low tone.

 **Kavin:** Purvi..maine manaa kiya tha naa..phir yeh sindoor?

 **Purvi:** Relax…maine kal raat sindoor badal diya..yeh toh yahi ke mandir ka sindoor hai..main kal le aayi thi..itne barso ki aadat ek din me toh badal nahi sakti naa..iss tarah unki shradha bhi bani rahegi aur unki jaan bhi salaamat rahegi..

 **Kavin:** Sach me Purvi…tumse zyaada main khush honga jab who tumhe apnayenge….tum ho hi itni achi..

 **Hospital**

 **Doctor:** Ab aap bilkul theekh hai Chaudhry saab. Aapke ghaav bhi sookh gaye hai…aap befikar hokar ab lamba safar kar sakte hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Yeh sab maata raani ki kripa hai..aur kya keh sakta hoon..aapki bahut meherbaani hai..

 **Doctor:** arre meri kya baat kar rahe hai..yeh jo aapke saamne baithi haina…aadhi doctor – Mrs Purvi Oberoi…inhi ki wajah se itni jaldi theekh ho gaye..Purviji I wish you good luck..aap bahut jald bahut badi doctor banengi..

They all smile and thank the doctor and leave the clinic. They go to the rented place and pack their bags to return. They finally reach their respective villages.

Jagtapur villagers are happy to have both their doctors back and it is work as usual for Kavin and Purvi.

 **4 days later, Jagtapur sarpanch house**

 **Kavin:** Chaudhry saab aapse ek zaroori baat karni hai..aapke saare tests aa gaye hai..aapko jaanke khushi hogi ki hame pata chal gaya hai ki aapko zeher kaise de rahe hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya? Kya pata chala hai?

 **Kavin:** aapko zeher khaane me nahi..magar ..aapke Kuldevi ki Prasad ke sindoor me milake diya jaa raha hai…yeh rahe saare results..aap koi bhi bade doctor ko dikha sakte hai..

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** Kya? Hosh me toh ho? Maata ke prasaad me?nahi..yeh nahi ho sakta hai..

 **Kavin:** yehi sach hai..aur aapke pichle test me zeher ki maatra kam dikh rahi hai…aap ka ilaaj ho sakta hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** magar…maine toh aaj tak sindoor lagana bandh nahi kiya..toh kaise…

 **Kavin: (smiling):** aap jo pichle ek hafte se laga rahe hai..woh kisi doosre mandir ka sindoor hai…Purvi ne badal di thi..usine aapse sindoor lekar test karwaaya tha…

Chaudhry saab gets so angry that he simply rushes out of the sarpanch's house and walks straight to the clinic where Purvi is checking some patients. Many people see an angry Chaudhry saab and quickly clear the room. Purvi looks up hearing the commotion and looks at a very angry looking grandfather in her front.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Mujhe akele me baat karni hai…

Purvi swallows hard and sends the patient away with Ramcharan instructing about medicines. She sees that a breathless Kavin enters the room.

 **Kavin:** Chaudhry saab..isme Purvi ki..

 **Chaudhry saab (raises a hand):** Maine kaha mujhe akele me baat karni hai..

Purvi looks at Kavin with fear, he has no choice but to leave the room and he shuts the door and takes care of the patients.

Chaudhry saab walks slowly and stares hard at Purvi.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Tum shehri log apne aap ko kya samajhte ho? Haan? Hum gaav ke hai toh hamare shradha, bhakti ka koi wajood nahi…bolo ! kis haq se tumne mere devi ka Prasad badal diya..tumhare liye who sirf laal rang hai..mere liye ek vishwaas hai..mera yakeen hai…

 **Purvi:** who…sindoor..zeher..maine sirf aapki jaan bacha..

 **Chaudhry saab (yelling):** JHOOOTH…..tumne sirf mera mazaak udaane ke liye yeh sab kiya..ki dekho iss buddhe ko kitni aasaani se bewkoof bana sakte hai..iska koi hai toh nahi…kyun naa isse buddhu banaya jaaye..yeh thode din tum mere saath rahi..meri sevaa ki..mujhe tumme ek apna pan dikha..magar tumne toh mera vishwaas todd diyaa.

 **Purvi:** Bas kijiye..she has tears in her eyes…maine apna farz sache dil se nibhaya..aap mere liye sirf ek patient nahi hai..main aapko apne papa se bhi badhkar jagah pe dekhti hoon…maine jo bhi kiya sirf aapki jaan bachane ke liye kiya…agar aapko phir bhi aisa lagta hai..maine kuch galat kiya hai..toh bhi main aapse maafi nahi maangoongi..kyunke maine kuch galat nahi kiya..maine bahut kuch khoyaa hai iss saal..aur nahi kho sakti..

She sits down crying, Chaudhry saab leaves the room in anger. Kavin rushes inside to console Purvi.

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Kavin sir..yeh kya ho gaya…maine unka vishwaas kho diyaa..

 **Kavin (consoling):** shhhh..Purvi..sab theekh ho jayega..main jaanta hoon..tum sachi ho..dekhna unko samajh me aa jayegaa..woh galat hai..chalo..sambhaalo apne aap ko….apne kaam pe dhyaan do..

Purvi agrees and soon resumes her work.

 **Chaudry saab home**

 **Chaudhry saab:** Dushyant ! Dushyant!

 **Dushyant:** Ji chaudhry saab

 **Chaudhry saab:** aaj shaam ko hi..kuldevi ke darshan ka intezaam karo…aur haan Panditji ko khabar mat karna..

 **Dushyant:** Lekin ..mandir..woh doctor ne..prasaad..

Chaudhry saab just glares at him. He meekly follows the orders given.

 **Evening, Kuldevi temple**

Chaudhry saab reaches the temple unannounced and he reaches very late, just after aarti. The whole temple is deserted and only Panditji is present sitting inside.

Chaudhry saab rings the temple bell and bows down to the goddess. The panditji walks out and gets stunned to see Chaudhry saab in front.

 **Panditji (stammering):** Chaudhry saab..aaaaap? aapne..bataya nahi….main..woh..achanak aap?

 **Chaudhry saab (calm, smile):** Namaskaar Panditji…arre aap chauk kyun gaye..maata ne bulaya main chala aaya…

 **Panditji:** Phir bhi…main abhi bhojan ka prabandh karta hoon…do min..The panditji starts to go out of the temple

 **Chaudhry saab:** arre…mandir ko chodke aap kahan jaa rahe hai..aaj toh ekadashi hai…hum raat ko sirf phal khaayenge…main toh bas maata ka Prasad lene aaya tha…Dushyant..mandir ke kalash se sindoor lelo…phir chalte hai..

 **Panditji:** rukiye…kalash se kyun…main..woh kal ..haan kal bhijvaata hoon…kal subah aarti ke baad..maata ke charno me rakhke…aapko deta hoon..

 **Dushyant:** arre panditji..sab toh yehi Prasad lete hai….

 **Panditji (stammer):** Nahi..woh..inki kuldevi hai..toh subah ke aarti me rakhke…..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Mere baapusaa kehte the…mandir me maata ke saamne sabhi ek hote hai….Dushyant ek kaam karo..poori kalash le lo..woh kya hai naa…meri umar ho gayi hai…shehri doctor ne kaha hai..zyaada safar nahi karna chahiye 2-3 mahine ke liye..toh main yeh poora le jaata hoon….ab 2-3 mahine baad aaoonga…tab naya Prasad le jaoonga…Dushyant..woh maine tumhe jo paise diye the..use panditji ki aarti ke thaali me rakh do...chalo…der ho rahi hai..Panditji zara aarti kar dijiye..

Panditji reluctantly performs the aarti. Chaudhry saab notes that Pandijti's mind is not in aarti and he makes many mistakes. Dushyant looks at Chaudhry saab and gives a knowing smile.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Hey maata raani….aapka aashirwaad sadaa mere upar bana rahe…chaliye Panditji chalta hoon….

Chaudhry saab and Dushyant leave. The pandit wipes the sweat dripping off his forehead and immediately picks a mobile phone and dials someone's number

 **Panditji:** Raam Raam..Pandit bolo soo (Pandit talking)..maalik gajab ho gaya..abhi abhi Chaudhry saab aaye the… aur..aur zabardasti kalash ka saara sindoor le gaye…ab 2-3 mahine unhe zaroorat nahi padegi…

 **Panditji (replying to someone's question):** arre..maine unhe rokaa..maine kaha kal pooja karke bhejta hoon..magar who nahi maane..aur ek baat..woh shehri doctor se ilaaj kar rahe hai..kahin unhe pata chal gaya toh….

 **Panditji:** aap jaldi kuch kijiye….mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai.. He keeps the phone down and turns to see….

Chaudhry saab and Dushyant standing just behind him…

 **Dushyant:** Arre panditji..aapke paas mobile phone..batayiye toh kaunsa model hai?

 **Kaisa laga yeh chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Panditji (sweating):** who…yeh mere pote ka hai..mera nahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** pote ka hi sahi..bahut mehenga lagta hai…iska mahine ka bill kitneka aata hoga?

 **Chaudhry saab:** Mujhe bas naam chahiye..

 **Panditji (acting):** Naam? Kaisa naam? Kiska naam?

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** Dushyant !Police ko bulaoo…mujhe zeher dene ke aarop me inhe giraftaar karwaao..

 **Panditji (falling on his feet):** Nahi..maalik nahi….meri koi galti nahi hai..maine kuch nahi kiya…mujhe maaf kar dijiye..

 **Dushyant:** aree..agar aap ne kuch nahi kiya..toh maafi kiss baat ki maang rahe hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** mandir bandh karne ka samay ho gaya hai..iske baad chup chaap mere gaadi me aakar baith jaoo.

The pandit shuts the temple and quietly sits in the car. Dushyant drives the car for some time and reaches an isolated spot.

 **Chaudhry saab:** kitne saalon se tumhara parivaar iss mandir me devi ki pooja kar raha hai? Jaante bhi ho?

Panditji shakes his head as no.

 **Chaudhry saab:** 90 saal….90 saal se ye punya ka kaam sirf aur sirf tumhare parivaar waalo ko diyaa jaa raha hai…aaj tumne 90 saal ke vishwaas, parampara ko todd diya hai….kitna bada paap kiya hai tumne iska andaaza bhi hai…

Pandit bows his head in shame.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya kabhi maine tumhare samman ya maryada me koi bhi kami rakhi hai? Kya tumhe maine aaj tak kisi cheez ke liye mana kiya hai?

 **Pandit:** nahi..nahi Chaudhry saab

 **Chaudhry saab (angry):** Phir kyun mere saath itna bada vishwaasghaat kiya..tum ek pandit ho..tumhare liye kisi ki bhi jaan lena toh kya..uske baare me sochna bhi ek paap hai…tumne yeh kaise kiya?

 **Panditji (crying):** Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Chaudhry saab..main majboor tha….mere bête ki zindagi daav pe lagi thi…..maine majboor hokar yeh sab kiya..

 **Dushyant:** kisne karvaya hai yeh sab?

 **Panditji:** who..woh..mujhe asli aadmi toh nahi pata..magar hai aapke parivaar ka…unka ek aadmi hamesha aata hai..sindoor lekar..aur phi main wahi aapko deta hoon..abhi bhi main usi ke saath baat kar raha tha.

 **Chaudhry saab:** tum use turant phone karo aur main jo keh raha hoon..woh kaho..

Panditji listens to what Chaudhry saab has to say and after 5 min he calls the same man in front of Chaudhry saab..

 **Panditji:** Maalik..khush khabri hai…Chaudhry saab kal subah hi yaha se jaa rahe hai..unki gaadi kharab ho gayi..maine unhe kal subah aarti tak rukne ke liye manaa liya hai..

 **Man (on phone from other side):** yeh toh bahut achi khabar hai..main kal subah 8 baje aata hoon…packet lekar..

 **Panditji (to Chaudhry saab):** Manne maafi de do…bahut badi bhool ho gayi…

Chaudhry saab and Dushyant spend the night in Panditji's house.

 **Jagtapur, night**

Purvi who has been very quiet the whole day. Kavin comes and stands next to her.

 **Kavin:** Purviii…please..ab toh udaas hona bandh karo..subah se raat ho gayi hai…

 **Purvi:** maine apne hi dadaaji ka vishwas toda hai..main unke maafi ke layak nahi hoon…main unke saamne ab kabhi nahi jaoongi.

 **Kavin:** pagal mat bano…who tumhar sage hai…tum unki poti ho…kitne din tak yeh baat chupaaogi..mujhe lagta hai hame unhe sab sach batana chahiye..

 **Purvi:** kya sach bataoo main? Ki unka beta ab zindaa nahi hai….yaa yeh sach bataoo..ki unki poti ek vaishyaa thi..apna jism bechti thi..

SLAAAAAAP ! Kavin slaps Purvi.

 **Kavin (angry):** Yeh kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum Purvi..Chee..tumne jo kiya who majboori thi…kya tum abhi tak yehi sochti ho ..tumne aaj mera dil dukhaaya hai…maine socha tha ki mere saath rehkar..tum who sab bhool chuki ho…shayad mere pyaar me kuch kami reh gayi…

He walks away from the room in huff. Purvi feels the stinging pain, she holds her cheek and cries.

 **Terrace**

Purvi walks upto the terrace. She sees Kavin standing in a corner. She slowly approaches him.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..sir..

 **Kavin (folds his hands, doesn't look at Purvi):** kyun aayi ho yaha?

 **Purvi (hugs him from behind, crying):** I am sorry…maine aapka dil dukhaya….aap maaf kar dijiye..main..main aapke bina nahi reh sakti..aap ki wajah se toh mujhe nayi zindagi mili…main aage se kabhi bhi puraani baate nahi karoongi…sahi kaha aapne….main yeh sab yaad karke…apni hasti khelti khushi ko barbaadkar rahi hoon..ek baar..ek baar please meri taraf dekhiye..mujhse baat kijiye..please..

Kavin slowly turns to face her. He has tears in his eyes.

 **Kavin:** I am ..I am sorry Purvi..mujhe tumhe maarna nahi chahiye tha…tum jab bhi purani baton ko yaad karti ho..main apne aap ko doshi manta hoon..maine tumhe…pehle kyun nahi bachaya…tumne ..tumne bahut dukh dekhe hai Purvi..i am..I am sorry.

He hugs her. They both say sorry and cry. Purvi feels something wet on her shoulder. She holds Kavin's right hand and is shocked to see its bleeding.

 **Purvi:** Kavin sir..yeh..yeh kya ho gaya..aapki hath me itni chot….

She then looks at the parapet of the terrace, it has his blood. He has repeatedly hit his hand on the parapet.

 **Purvi (angry, worried):** Sir..yeh..yeh kya pagalpan hai..yeh aapne kyun kiya?

 **Kavin:** Purvi..maine iss hath se tumpar haath uthaaya…mujhe sazaa toh milni chhaiye na….I am..I am sorry..

Purvi takes Kavin downstairs and bandages his hand. After the hand is bandaged she holds it in her hands and kisses them softly.

 **Purvi:** ek baat boloon sir…mujhe acha laga aapne mujhpe haath uthaaya..

 **Kavin:** kya? tum pagal ho?

 **Purvi (smiles):** apno ki galtiyon ko sudharne ke liye kabhi kabhi sazaa deni padti hai..yeh sazaa nahi..pyaar hai..hai na..

 **Kavin (smiles):** ainda toh aisa nahi kahogi naa? Warna..

 **Purvi:** warna kya..mujhe phir marenge aap?

 **Kavin:** nahi….maroonga toh nahi..magar tumhe chodoonga bhi nahi..Kas ke pakadke ek zordaar kiss doonga..

He grabs Purvi by his other hand and kisses her holding her lips tight and biting them. Purvi tries to protest and her screams are muffled under Kavin's lips. He doesn't leave her till she is literally gasping for air…

 **Purvi (panting):** ouch….yeh..yeh..toh thappad se bhi..khatarnaak thaa..

 **Kavin (licking his lips):** abhi saza poori nahi huyi hai…aage aage dekho..kya punishment deta hoon..Purvi gets up and runs, kavin runs behind her..

 **Kavin:** Purvi..ruko..kahan bhaag rahi ho….

 **Purvi:** pehle mujhe pakdo..phir punish karna..hahaha…

Kavin is unable to run because his hand pains in between. He stands there and holds his hand.

 **Kavin:** ouchhh…bahut dard ho raha hai..aaaahh..

Purvi stops laughing and comes to him. She holds his hand and checks.

 **Purvi:** Main pain killer laati hoon..2 min..

She starts to move away, Kavin grabs her quickly from behind.

 **Purvi (surprised):** Ouchh…yeh kya…ohh toh aap cheating kar rahe the..jhoote..

 **Kavin:** pyaar me sab kuch jayaz hai….ab toh main tumhe aisi sazaa dene waala hoon…tum zindagi bhar nahi bhoologi..

 **Purvi:** nahiii…please..mujhe chod dijiye..sorry..main aisa phir nahi karooongi..mmmmfffff..mmmmffffff..ouch….

Kavin has again captured her lips and takes her to the bed to complete his 'punishments' in love..

 **So will Chaudhry saaab and Dushyant capture the real culprit?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chaudhry saab spends a sleepless night thinking about who in his family would have done something like this..

 **Chaudhry saab (mind):** Maata raani…yeh din dikhaya aapne mujhe…barso se jinhe apna maana aaj un sab par shaq kar raha hoon…aisa kyun hua mere saath…mujhse aisi kya galti ho gayi…

He walks slowly to the window. The ekadashi moon is shining bright and the sands beneath shine in its glow. There is a huge Neem tree that has fallen to the ground. Chaudhry saab observes the tree. Its all alone, he imagines the huge green tree to be a save haven for lots of birds, insects. Now as it lays fallen its all alone.

 **Chaudhry saab (mind):** Yeh ped…na jaane kitno ka ghar tha..aaj ekdum akela hai…he sees something and becomes even more sad….Nahi..yeh akela nahi…iski jade (roots) abhi bhi judi huyi hai…magar main..meri jade…Mera parivaar…Mera beta Sukhi…meri waaris ?

Here Purvi is trying to sleep but cannot.

 **Purvi (mind):** Jab main yahan aayi thi tab sirf Kavin sir the mere saath..meri zindagi me…aaj mere saamne mere parivaar ke sabse buzurg hai..mera apna khoon….unhe meri zaroorat hai..mere pyaar ki..kya mujhe itni jaldi haar maan leni chahiye…jab pehli baar dekha tha..unki aankhon me nafrat khoob thi..magar aaj itna waqt guzarne ke baad..unhi aankhon me ek khaalipan hai..ek akelapan hai…mujhe yeh door karna chahiye….main unhe sab sach bata doongi..sab kuch..phir woh mujhe apnyae ya nahi…yeh unki marzi..

 **Dushyant (on phone):** …tumhe yakeen hai jo tum keh rahe ho who sach hai….mujhe saare saboot abhi ke abhi bhejo….urgent hai..rakhta hoon…

 **Next day morning**

Panditji goes to the temple and is performing his pooja and temple duties naturally. Chaudhry saab has instructed him to carry on so that no one doubts him. The second aarti is scheduled at 8:00 am. Panditji peforms the aarti and comes out with the thaali. Everyone takes the aarti and some people place money. In the crowd, someone places a small packet on the thaali and slips away.

He walks out fast, covering his face with a shawl. He reaches his jeep and takes out his phone to call.

 **Man:** Hukum….aapka kaam ho gaya ….pandit ko packet de diya…main do din ke liye gaav jaa raha hoon…gharwaali se mile 2 mahina ho gaya hai….Jai Raam ji ki..

He keeps the phone down, when he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turns back and sees two poor looking men who have covered their faces.

 **Man:** ke baat hai (whats the matter)…subah subah bheekh maangne aa gaye…chal hattt..

The first man removes the shawl from his face… The man stares in disbelief and starts trembling in fear..

 **Man:** chau…Chaudhry saab….aap….

 **Dushyant:** Haan …hum bheekh maangne nahi..tujhe sabak sikhane aaye hai..chal baith jeep me chup chaap..BAITHHH..

The man jumps and sits quietly. Dushyant instructs him to drive. They drive for a long time and reach a deserted cottage.

Chaudhry saab and Dushyant spend some time with the man inside. Later they all travel again. They reach Jogipur..

Chaudhry saab appears very tense and goes straight to his room. Dushyant knows what he has to do and sets about doing his various tasks.

 **2 days later, Jogipur village**

The whole village is decorated and the temple is decked up with flowers and lights. Its their annual festival in temple and everyone is enjoying. People from neighboring villages have also come. This year's festival date coincides with the birthday of the area's richest man – Chaudhry saab..

Everyone awaits his presence in the temple. He arrives with his extended family. They all are dressed to the finest and enter the temple as they own it. The general public make way for them and await patiently for the pooja to begin.

The priests start the pooja and after an hour or so hand the aarti thaali to Chaudhry saab. He looks at his family members and then a young man steps forward.

 **Young man (talking like a child):** Tauji..tauji..main bhi karoon..Jai Jai maa…

Chaudhry saab smiles and calls him forward. The boy like man does aarti with him. Post the pooja, Chaudhry saab hands the thaali back to panditji and turns to leave.

He walks through the crowd, everyone shouts "Chaudhry saab ki jai ho". Suddenly he stops in the middle and addresses the crowd.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Gaav waalo….meri jai jaikaar mat kijiye mandir me..main bhi aapke jaisa bhakt hoon…itne saalon se aapke pyaar aur aashirwaad ne hi mujhe sahi salaamat rakha hai.. aaj main chahta hoon aap sab bhi meri khushi me shaamil ho…isliye main yeh elaan karta hoon..kal dopahar ka bhojan mandir ke chaupaal me poore gaav ke liye mere taraf se hoga…aap sab seh parivaar aana zaroor..

Everybody including the family members are stunned! They cannot believe. All these years Chaudhry saab never spoke or mingled with people outside his caste and today he has invited the whole village for a feast !

They all quietly get inside their vehicles and go to his mansion.

 **Chaudhry saab mansion**

 **Chacha (cousin of Chaudhry saab):** Bhaisaaa.. yeh sab achanak…mandir me aapne elaan kiya…hamare parivaar me aaj tak aisa kuch nahi kiya…aur kal aapne bhojan pe sab logon ko bulaa liya…alag alag jaat ke logon ko?

 **Chaudhry saab:** Hmm….pata nahi aaj kal insaaniyat ke naye naye sabak seekhne mil rahe hai…yeh unme se ek hai…aap logon se binti hai…bhojan kar lijiye..iske baad mujhe aap sab se ek bahut zaroori baat karni hai..

 **Later,**

After lunch everyone gathers in the big hall and they all murmur what could be the reason they all have been called. Chaudhry saab arrives with Dushyant.

 **Old woman:** Ke baat hai Jijaa saa…aap ne hum sab ko aise kyun bulaya..

 **Chaudhry saab:** batata hoon Kaveri behen…pehle vakil saab ko toh aane dijiye..

The family lawyer enters the house. Everyone gasps. They realise this is something serious.

 **Tej pratap (nephew):** tausaa vakil saab bhi aa gaye..ab toh bata dijiye..

 **Chaudhry saab:** sabar karo Tej beta…Dushyant…who dono kahan hai?

 **Dushyant:** Bas pahunch gaye..

The door opens and two people step in and are immediately taken aback to see so many people in front of them. Everyone looks at them with narrowed eyes and suspicion.

 **What is the reason for this changed behavior of Chaudhry saab..I am surely not dragging this..next chapter will reveal the suspense..keep reading and reviewing !**


	21. Chapter 21

Kavin and Purvi look around, they donot recognize any of the people and they wonder what they are doing there. Chaudhry saab smiles at them and invites them warmly.

Kavin and Purvi go near him, take his blessings and wish him on his birthday.

 **Chaudhry saab:** hmm…toh ab sab log aa gaye hai..chaliye vakil saab..apna kaam shuru kijiye..

 **Chacha (Chaudhry sab cousin):** ek min Bhaisaa..yeh dono kaun hai..aur hamare parivaar me inka kya kaam hai..

Purvi swallows at the mention of the word parivaar. Kavin holds her hands tight.

 **Chaudhry saab:** waqt aane pe sab pata chal jayega..

 **Vakil saab:** aap sabko yeh soochit kiya jaata hai ki aaj apne poore hosho awaaz me Chaudhry Bishan Singh ne apni nayi aur aakhri wasihat tayar ki hai..

He starts explaining the details of the will. As per the new will Chaudhry saab has left a big chunk of money in equal distribution to his relatives and he has appointed an overall beneficiary, the person who will benefit the most out of his entire share. Everyone is curious to know who this person will be. Most of the relatives have decided in their minds that it would be Tej Pratap – the nephew who Chaudhry saab treats like his son. Tej pratap and his parents are smiling away waiting to hear his name…

 **Vakil saab:** …..aur ab uss insaan ka naam jo ki is wasihat ka sabse bada haqdaar hoga….yeh haq 2 hisso me baata gaya hai….ek hissa aisa hai jiska paisa Jogipur aur uske aas paas ke har gaav me hospital aur school banvaane me upyog hoga…yeh hissa sambhalengi – Mrs Purvi Oberoi….everyone gasps that someone outside of the family has gained access to a large amount of wealth !

 **Tej Pratap:** Kya? Kaun hai yeh Purvi Oberoi?

 **Dushyant:** Jagtapur gaav ki doctor hai..inhone haal hi me Chaudhry saab ka ilaaj kiya hai aur inki jaan bachayi hai…aapke saamne khadi hai..apne pati Dr Kavin Oberoi ke saath..

Everyone stares at Purvi and Kavin. Purvi can sense the hatred in the whole room..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Mujhe yakeen hai..poori imandaari se tum yeh kaam nibhaoogi…tumne mujhe ek jeevan daan diya hai…apne farz ko zindagi bhar nibhaana..Kyun Doctor saab..apni patni ki madat karenge naa..

 **Kavin:** Ji Chaudhry saab..aapki badi meherbaani hai..iss nek kaam se aapke aas paas ke gaav sach me sudhar jayenge..

 **Tej Pratap (angry):** Tausaa..yeh theekh nahi kiya aapne..ek ajnabee doctor ke haathon hamare parivar ka paisa kaise jaane diya…inke baare me aapko kya hi maloom hai…shakal se hi dhokebaaz lagte hai…apna khoon toh aakhir apna khoon hota hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Sahi kaha..apna khoon toh apna hi hota hai..lekin mere maamle me mera koi apna hi mere jaan ke peeche pada thaa…aaj agar yeh 2 paraye nahi hote..toh tum sab aaj mera janamdin nahi..chautha manaa rahe hote..khushiyan mana rahe hote..mere poore paise lutaa rahe hote…

 **Dushyant! Lekar aao use….**

Dushyant fetches the pandit and the henchman who supplied sindoor to kill Chaudhry saab..

 **Chaudhry saab:** pehchaana isse? Yeh tumhara aadmi hai na…Madhav singh…ab bolo mere saath aisa kyun kiya tumne..sab kuch toh tumhara hi thaa..phir bhi mujhe maarne ki koshish kyun ki? Juye (gambling) me itne paise haar gaye..ki apne Tau ke paiso pe buri nazar daali…maarna hi thaa toh ek jhatke me maar sakte the..phir mujhe zeher kyun diya? Bolo !

 **Tej Pratap (scared):** Tausaa..main..main manta hoon…mere sar pe bahut karzaa hai..magar main..aapko kyun maroonga …mujhe pata hai..aaj nahi toh kal yeh sab mera hai…maine koi saazish nahi ki..mujhpe yakeen kijiye…main..main sach keh raha hoon..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Madhav singh…sach sach bataoo..mujhe maarne ke liye kisne kaha tumhe sindoor me zeher milaane?

 **Madhav singh:** Ji who….Tej Pratap ji ne..woh mujhe phone pe sab batate the..aur har baar kaam ho jaane par..mujhe mere ghar pe paise bhejte the..

 **Tej Pratap (angry):** Arre..Madhav singh…dimaag kharab ho gaya kya tera…main sach kehta hoon Tausaa..maine maine ..sach me yeh nahi kiya..kaunsa sindoor, kaisa sindoor..yeh jhooth bol raha hai…

 **Chaudhry saab:** ab toh jo sach hai ya jhoot…police pata karegi..Inspector saab..aayiye aur le jayiiye..

The police appear and take a screaming Tej Pratap away. Chaudhry saab appears very sad and wipes his tears.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya socha tha…kya ho gaya….khair Vakil saab aage badhiye..

 **Vakil saab:** toh ab main uss insaan ka naam lene jaa raha hoon jo is wasihat ka sabse bada haqdaar hoga..aur woh koi aur nahi….Digvijay Singh hai…

A child like man claps his hands…

 **Digvijay singh (clapping):** hahahaha..Tauji..mujhe pehlaa inaam mila…Baapu..dekho mujhe prize milaa..

Digvijay singh is the mentally ill son of Tej Pratap's father's first wife. Though he is elder, because of his mental state, everyone considers Tej Pratap the legal and proper heir.

 **Chacha (cousin):** Bhaisaa…yeh kya kiya aapne….iss pagal ko apni wasihat ka haqdaar banayaa….

 **Chaudhry saab:** Tumhe apne bête pe vishwaas nahi hai..

 **Chacha:** Haan yeh mera bada beta zaroor hai..magar iski dimaagi haalat..isse toh yeh bhi nahi pata ki isne kya paaya hai…aur aap aise ladke ko apna waaris?

 **Chaudhry saab:** jaane anjaane me hum sab ne iske saath bahut na insaafi ki hai…sach puchoo toh yehi toh asli waaris hai is daulat ka….aao Digvijay….apna naam is kaagaz me likhooo. Digvijay ki dimaagi haalat ke kaaran jab tak main hoon…main is wasihat ko sambhaaloonga..mere baad vakil saab iski dekhbaal karenge..

He calls the man to sign the papers. The man steps forward still clapping his hands, he doesn't understand what he has won..Chaudhry saab smiles at him and hugs him. Digvijay hugs him playfully and an evil smile plays on his lips. No one notices it…

 **Digvijay (mind):** ek baar..mere haathon yeh sab aa jaye…toh agle hi din..tausaa…aap ki maut aur phir main banoonga …raja !

Chaudhry saab gives the pen to Digvijay to sign, he bends down to touch the ink to the paper when…

 **Purvi:** Rukiye Chaudhry saab….ek min rukiye…

Kavin and Dushyant look at her with shock and confusion..

 **Purvi:** yeh aapko dhokaa de raha hai…yeh who nahi hai jo dikhta hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Yeh kya keh rahi ho doctorni..yeh mera bhatijaa hai…dimaag se kacha hai…

 **Purvi:** Nahi..yeh dimag se kacha nahi hai….yeh bilkul theekh hai..aapke saamne naatak kar raha hai…main jaanti hoon..

Digvijay hugs Chaudhry saab fearfully, but inside is boiling with anger.

 **Chaudhry saab:** tumhe pata bhi hai..kya bol rahi ho?

 **Chacha:** maine pehle hi kaha thaa…yeh doctor mujhe theek nahi lag rahe hai..dekho..dekho mere phool se bête pe ilzaam laga rahi hai..aee ladki…wasihat me thode paise kya mil gaye..laalchi ho gayi…

 **Kavin:** Purvi…yeh kya kar rahi ho tum..

 **Purvi:** kavin sir..aapko mujhpe vishwas hai na..maine aaj tak jhooth bola hai kya…main sach keh rahi hoon…yeh aadmi bilkul theekh hai..balki…yeh insaan nahi..haivaan hai….

 **Chaudry saab (angry):** BASSSSS ! ab agar ek shabd aage bola…toh main tumhare saare ehsaan bhool jaoonga….main isse bachpan se jaanta hoon…mujhse kuch bi chupaa nahi hai..

 **Chacha:** ek min ..ek min ladki….mere bête ko haivaan bol rahi hai..kya saboot hai tere paas…

Purvi suddenly remains quiet. She looks down and cannot say anything. Kavin looks at her questioningly.

 **Chacha:** Bolo..bolti kyun nahi..bas ilzaam laga diyaa..Bhaisaa ab bhi der nahi huyi…aap Digvijay se hastakshar (signature) lijiye..yeh jalan ke maare kuch bhi bol rahi hai..

Chaudhry saab takes Digvijay's hand again and asks him to sign the papers. Just as he is about to sign, they hear a voice again..

 **Purvi:** Iss aadmi ne mere saath zabardasti ki hai..

Everyone including Kavin is shocked !

Chaudhry saab walks upto Purvi with blazing eyes. She steps back in fear, the next second she feels a stinging slap across her cheek.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Besharam ! kya bol rahi hai….zabardasti….aur who bhi Digvijay..arre ek baar uski aur dekh….yeh ek bacha hai..bacha..isse aurat mard ka fark nahi maloom….

 **Purvi (angry):** yeh sirf dhokaa de raha hai….aap aurat mard ki fark ki baat kar rahe hai…She walks upto him…

 **Purvi:** yeh aisaa haivan hai..jo aurat ko pair ki jooti manta hai…aurat ka shareer ek..ek khilona hai iske liye..jisse sirf kuchalna jaanta hai…meri taraf dekho…main sach keh rahi hoon naa…batadoo main sabko..tumne mere saath kya kya kiya….

 **Digvijay (acting):** didi…didi aap mujhe daant kyun rahi hai …..main aapse baat nahi karoonga..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Bahut ho gaya…nikal jaao abhi ke abhi..chali jaoo..Dushyant..isse bahar nikaalo..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bas 5 min chahiye….5 min ke baad aap mujhe jo sazaa de mujhe manzoor hai..maine pehle bhi kaha hai..aap mere liye mere papa se bhi badhke hai..main nahi chahti aapko koi bhi nuksaan ho..Please..main haath jodti hoon..Please…

 **Will Chaudhry saab agree to Purvi? How will she prove Digvijay's true behavior...Keep reading...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chaudhry saab looks into her determined eyes and again is reminded of his son Sukhi..he steps away..

 **Purvi (facing Digvijay):** Toh tumhe kuch yaad nahi..koi baat nahi….main yaad dilaa deti hoon…Is saal 12 April ko tum Mr Oberoi ke ghar aaye the….unke chuninda 15 doston me tum bhi the…tumhare saamne ek darri huyi si ladki ko pesh kiya thaa…dekho meri taraf..woh main hi thi..aur who tum hi the naa jo sabse pehle mujhpe jhapatt pade the…who tumhi the naa jisne bedardi se mere shareer se mere kapde phaad diye…yaad nahi aaya..

 **Digvijay (getting angry, still acting):** chee…gandi baat…nahi sunna mujhe..

 **Purvi:** theekh hai….yeh nahi sunna…toh kuch aur baat karte hai…tumhari mardaangi ke baare me…pata hai uss raat 15 logon ne mere shareer ko kutton ke jaise nocha….unn sabhi me sabse zyaada josh me toh tum the..magar I am sorry to say sabse weak bhi tum the…apni na-mardi ko chupaane ke liye….tum besharmi aur zulm ka sahara lete ho….unn 15 logon me mujhe sabse zyaada torture tumne kiya….mujhe itne ghaav diye ki main behosh ho gayi…mujhe thappad maar maar ke tum uthaate aur phir mujhe torture karte..pata hai kyun?

She goes near his face, sees his changing features and says with a mocking smile and voice…

 **Purvi:** kyunki tum Namard ho….tum kisi bhi aurat ko khush nahi kar sakte…she laughs loudly…

Digvijay's anger is reflected on his face and he screams in frustration and tries to strangle Purvi…

 **Digvijay(yelling):** Kya kaha…main namard hoon...saaali….uss din ki maar kam pad gayi thi tujhe…..aaj sabke saamne tujhe abhi ke abhi meri mardaangi dikhaata hoon..

Purvi chokes, Kavin closes his hands in a fist and lands a blow on Digvijay's face. Purvi starts coughing, Dushyant hands over a glass of water to her. Kavin and Digvijay are engaged in a fist fight.

 **Kavin (yelling and beating):** meri Purvi ko haath lagaya tune….himmat kaise huyi teri…aaj tujhe koi nahi bacha sakta…

He beats him up some more. Purvi asks Dushyant to stop the fight. Dushyant and 2-3 men step in and separate the two.

 **Purvi:** Kavin..please..aapko meri kasam..chodd dijiye isse.. she hugs him and cries..

Digvijay calms down and looks around. Everyone in the family is stunned to see this avatar of him – most shocked is Chaudhry saab..

 **Digvijay:** kya..kya dekh rahe hai sab log..haan main theekh hoon..mujhe kuch nahi hua hai …magar maine kisiko nahi bataya..

 **Chaudhry saab (tears):** Kyun? Kyun kiya aise tumne…mera…mera vishwaas todd diya..

 **Digvijay:** Kis vishwaas ki baat kar rahe hai aap….mere saath kitna bada dhokaa kiya aap logon ne? main ghar ka bada beta hoon…phir bhi kache dimaag ka kehke..mujhe anpad rakha…zara bhi koshish nahi ki..mujhe padhaane ki..kaabil banane ki..sab kuch mujhse cheen ke Tej ko de diya….yahan tak uski shaadi bhi karaadi…mujhe bacha banake ghar pe rakha…aap logon ke tukdon pe paalaa..main yeh sab kaise dekhte rehtaa…ek saal pehle hi meri haalat me kaafi sudhaar aa gaya tha..main khush thaa..aap logon ko batana chahta thaa…magar maine Baapu aur Tausaa ki baate sun li…Tausaa aapne tay kar liya..Tej ko apna waaris banane ke liye…maine tabhi soch liya thaa..kuch bhi ho jaaye..Tej ke haaton yeh sab jaane nahi doonga…mujhe apne liye ek phooti kaudi nahi chahiye thi..magar yeh sab Tej ko leta nahi dekh sakta tha….aur maine Tej ko phasaane ki poori tayyari kar li….

 **Chaudhry saab:** Tej ko phassane ke liye….matlab ki…

 **Digvijay (laughs and acts like a kid again):** Haan..sahi kaha…Tausaa..ulooo banaya….aapko zeher dekar maarne waala Tej nahi..Main thaa…main chori chupe Tej ke phone se Madhav singh se baat karta..usse lag raha thaa..yeh sab Tej kar raha hai….ek jhatke me maarna nahi thaa…bahut tadapte dekhna chahta thaa aapko….ek din aap mar jaate, main khud kisi tarah police ko Tej tak pahuncha detaa..mera badlaa poora ho jaata..phir main sabko yakeen dilaa deta ki main ab theekh hoon..aur kanooni taur pe..yeh sab mera ho jaata…magar meri kismat ! aap toh khud mujhe yeh sab de rahe the….

Chaudhry saab slaps him hard….

 **Chaudhry saab:** Nalaayak….aaj khoon ke rishte ne mujhe todd diyaa….mujhe itni badi sazaa di hai Maata raani ne….mujhe sazaa milni bhi chahiye..apne haathon apne asli waaris – mere bête aur poti ko khud iss ghar se bahar phekaa thaa maine…jis maata ko main roz poojta hoon..ussi maata ke swaroop uss dus saal ki ladki ko bedardi se …..He starts sobbing loudly…hey Maata raani..kahan hoga mera Sukhi…kahan hoga uska parivaar…

He sits down and cries loudly..Purvi buries her face in Kavin's chest. She cannot still say anything to Chaudhry saab..

 **Chaudhry saab:** kahan hoga mera asli khoon…..

 **Dushyant:** chaudhry saab..woh aapke saamne hai…aapke ragon me iss waqt beh raha hai..

Purvi and Kavin look up at Dushyant. Purvis is scared…Kavin looks in confusion..

Dushyant walks upto Purvi, holds her hand and makes her stand in front of Chaudhry saab.

 **Dushyant:** Jisne aapki jaan bachane ke liye apni jaan ki parwaah naa karte aapko khoon diya..wohi aapki asli waaris hai..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya? Doctorni ne mujhe khoon diya..sirf khoon dene se koi kisika waaris nahi ban sakta

 **Dushyant:** sahi kaha aapne..sirf khoon dene se nahi..yeh aapki waaris hai kyunki yeh sach me aapka khoon hai..aap iska asli naam jaante hai…yeh hai aapki poti **PURVI SUKHWINDER CHAUDHRY !**

Everyone stands saab looks into her eyes…

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya ..kya yeh sach hai?...

Purvi looks up into his eyes and nods her head.

 **Chaudhry saab:** yeh kaise maan loon? Yeh meri Sukhi..Sukhi ke beti hai..

 **Dushyant:** main jaanta thaa..aap yeh zaroor puchenge..isliye main saare saboot laya hoon..yeh rahe Purviji ke birth certificate, doosre papers, yeh kuch tasveere unke parivaar ke saath. Aur haan yeh doctor ki report..aap dono ka khoon bhi ek hai…

Chaudhry saab and everyone goes through all of them. Everybody is astonished.

 **Chaudhry saab (tears, goes near Purvi):** Tum…mere Sukhi ki beti ho…maine tumhe apne haatho se phek diya tha..mujhe maaf kar dena beta..he folds his hands…tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya..khair koi baat nahi..aaj pata chal gaya…aaj main ..aaj main bahut khush hoon..Vakil saab…nayi wasihat banayiye…mujhe meri asli waaris mil gayi…he hugs Purvi. She breaks down.

 **Purvi:** Nahi..mujhe..kuch nahi chahiye..bas aap ne mujhe apnaa liya..yehi badi baat hai..

Dushyant and Kavin wipe their tears.

 **Digvijay (clapping his hands):** waah Waah Waah….kya pyaar hai dada Poti me….aur tausaa..mujhe toh besharam kehke nikaal diya..ab apni Poti ki asliyat toh jaaniye…

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya bakwaas kar raha hai…

 **Purvi:** Main batati hoon..yeh kis asliyat ke baare me baat kar raha hai…

 **Kavin:** Purvi…kuch mat kaho…tumhe safaai dene ki zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Nahi sir..main koi bhi rishta jhoot se shuru nahi karna chahti hoon..sachai kabhi chupti nahi..inhe haq hai meri poori sachai jaanne ka.. Chaudhry saab maine jhooth bola aapse…Digvijay..Digvijay ne mere saath zabardasti nahi ki thi…main khud apni marzi se hi…tayaar huyi thi..paison ke liye…

Chaudhry saab looks at her with wide eyes. He staggers backwards and sits down. He places his heads on his hands.

 **Chacha:** waah…kya khoon hai…mere bête ko thukraaya naa..ab khud ki poti ko kya karoge? Aur banaoo aise besharam ladki ko apne jaydaad ka waaris…jo paison ke liye apna jism bechti ho..

 **Digvijay:** aur jiska sasoor hi uska dalaal ho..aur shayad pehla customer bhi..kyun sahi kaha naa..Doctor Kavin Oberoi? Ab kya hua…kahan gaya tumhara josh…mujhe maaroge? Jaise apne baap ko maarne aaye the uss raat party me?

Kavin feels the anger rising and his fists are ready. Purvi places her hand on his and shakes her head as No..

 **Purvi:** Chaudhry saab…yeh sab sach hai…ek ek baat….kadva hai..magar sach hai…main…main chalti hoon..ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dijiye…mujhe aapse kuch nahi chahiye….

She prepares to leave but Kavin pulls her hand back.

 **Kavin:** Purvi…sach toh abhi bhi tumne poora nahi bataya hai…

Purvi looks at him and shakes her head as No.

 **Kavin:** Chaudhry saab ! haan Digvijay ne jo bhi kaha sab sach hai…Purvi ne apna jism becha..ek baar nahi kayi baar bechaa..yeh uska peshaa ya shauk nahi ..majboori thi…Purvi apne final year me thi..doctor banne waali thi..tabhi achanak aapke bête Sukhi uncle ka ek bahut bhayanak accident hua..woh apni zindagi aur maut ke beech me lad rahe the…unke ilaaj me Purvi aur uski maa ne sab kuch kho diyaa…phir bhi paise kam pad rahe the..uss waqt uski isi majboori ka fayda uthaya mere baap ne…kuch chand rupyo ke badle Purvi ko apna jism bech na pada…Aap ko toh pata hai Sukhi uncle kitne imandaar aur sache hai….inn paison se ilaaj karvaane ke bajai…unhone apni jaan gavaadi..

Purvi breaks down hugging Kavin. He holds her tight and wipes his tears.

Chaudhry saab hears about death of his only son and tears flow out of his eyes!

 **Chaudhry saab (whisper):** Sukhi…mera Sukhi….nahi raha….

 **Kavin:** haan….iske baad Purvi ki maa yeh sadma bardasht nahi kar saki..unhe haemorrage ho gaya…unke ilaaj ke paison ke liye…Purvi ko phir majbooran apne aap ko saupna pada digvijay jaise haivaano ko…usne apni marzi toh di magar main phir bhi unn sab logon ko balaatkaari hi kahoonga..ek masoom ki majboori ka fayda uthane waale gunehgaar hi hai..

Aapko apne wajood pe, apne paise pe, yeh jaaydaad pe itna naaz hai na….magar yeh sab aapke kis kaam ka..jab yeh aapke apno ke kaam hi naa aaye..Purvi bachpan se aapki waaris hai..magar usse kya mila? Aise paise mil jaaye toh bhi kyaa…..aap ke paas yeh sab kuch hai..magar aap meri nazar me sabse gareeb hai…sabse gareeb…maine apni zindagi me isse zyaada aisho aaram aur paise dekhe hai..mere baap ne isse zyaada kamaya hai..magar aaj who jail me hai….akele…

Aaj main apne aap ko duniya ka sabse ameer aadmi manta hoon…..jante hai kyun? Kyunki mere paas meri sabse badi daulat hai – meri Purvi ! aur yeh sirf meri hai..sirf meri..main kisi ke saath kabhi baant nahi sakta…aapke saath bhi nahi..he points his finger….

 **Chalo Purvi….inn sabse door..**

 **So I think you all are happy now!...all the truth is out in open.. Let me know how did you like this...will Chaudhry saab repent ? Will he meet Purvi again? I guess yes, and sadly the story will come to an end...keep reading and supporting...**


	23. Chapter 23

Kavin drags Purvi away from the mansion. Purvi pleads him to stop.

 **Purvi (crying):** Sir..please…mujhe ek baar..ek baar dadaaji ke pair choo lene dijiye…

 **Kavin:** Purvi…agar unhe tumse pyaar hai..agar who tumhari majboori ko samajhte hai..toh who zaroor aayenge….main chahta hoon who tumhe apne poore dil se apnaaye…unhe thoda waqt do..meri baat maano..chalo iss waqt..

Chaudhry saab sits all alone, everyone leaves the house. Kavin's words are echoing in his head again and again.

 **Chaudhry saab (mind):** aaj yeh kya kya ho gaya Maata raani..ek taraf meri poti milne ki khushi manaaoo..yaa apne ek laute bête aur uski biwi ko khone ka dard sahoo….khushi iss baat ki hai ki Purvi ne meri jaan bachayi..aise honhaar aur nek bachi mera khoon hai..magar dard iss baat ka bhi hai ki uske daaman me daag hai…main aisi ladki ko kaise apnaoo….jisne kabhi itnaa ganda kaam ..chee chee…gaav waale kya kahenge..meri izzat ka kya hoga…

Chaudhry saab again thinks of what Kavin said…

 **Kavin (words): Purvi bachpan se aapki waaris hai..magar usse kya mila? Aise paise mil jaaye toh bhi kyaa…..aap ke paas yeh sab kuch hai..magar aap meri nazar me sabse gareeb hai…sabse gareeb…**

 **mere paas meri sabse badi daulat hai – meri Purvi !**

 **Chaudhry saab:** Dushyant ! Dushyant ! gaadi nikaalo..

 **Jagtapur village, evening Kavin's house..**

Purvi is in the kitchen making dinner still thinking of the day's events. She hears a knock on their door. She takes a napkin,wipes her hands and opens the door and is shocked…

 **Purvi:** Chaudhry saab..aaap?

Chaudhry saab and Dushyant step inside.

 **Chaudhry saab:** Apne daadasaa ke pair nahi chooyegi?

Dushyant smiles at Purvi nodding his face as yes. Purvi happily touches his feet and welcomes him inside. Kavin comes in to check who has come.

 **Kavin:** kaun hai Purvi..ohh..Chaudhry saab aap?

 **Chaudhry saab (stern):** Haan main…darassal mujhe tumse hi kaam tha..

 **Kavin:** Ji..mujhse…

 **Chaudhry saab:** Tumne mera ilaaj kiya..par apni fees toh nahi li… Magar main tumhe kuch dene nahi..tumse kuch maangne aaya hoon..

 **Kavin (smiles in confusion):** Pehla mareez dekha hai maine..jo doctor ko fees de nahi raha hai..balki maang raha hai..kya chahiye aapko?

 **Chaudhry saab:** Meri poti…Purvi…

 **Kavin (shocked):** Kya?

 **Chaudhry saab (folding hands):** iss gareeb ki jholi me jo thodi bahut khushiyan hai…who daal de..tum apni Purvi ko apne paas chahe rakh lo..magar meri poti ko toh mujhe saupo..main haath jodtaa hoon..

 **Kavin (holding his hands):** Nahi Chaudhry saab…Purvi aapki amaanat hai..aapka khoon..aapka poora haq hai uspar..main toh bas aapko yeh ehsaas dilaana chahta tha…ki who kitni beshkeemti hai..uske daag mat dekhiye….uski achayi ko apnaiye…le lijiye..aapki poti Purvi !

 **Chaudhry saab (holding Kavin's ears):** Kya kaha tha isne Dushyant ..haan "Meri Purvi ko main kisi ke saath nahi baatoonga…aapse bhi nahi"…."Meri Purvi"…itnaa ghamand !

Purvi and Kavin blush. Dushyant laughs…

 **Dushyant:** Badhai ho Purviji aur Kavin…ab toh aap is gaav ke official damaad ban gaye…aaj se hume aapke saamne sar jhukaana padega…

 **Kavin:** agar main iss gaav ka damaad hoon..toh tumhe bhi mera saaala banna padega..waise bhi rishte me toh tum ab purvi ke bhai hi ho..

 **Purvi:** haan bhaiyya..aapne jo mere liye kiya..woh toh koi sagaa bhai bhi shayad nahi kar sakta hai…

 **Dushyant (wiping tears):** Tum dono aise hi hassi khushi raho..behnaa…apne bhai aur daadusaa ko kuch khilaoogi nahi kya?

They all have a good time at Purvi and Kavin's house.

 **At night…..**

Purvi is watching the stars from her terrace. She is very happy that she has finally been accepted whole heartedly by her grandfather. She feels protected, loved and complete.

 **Purvi:** Papa…maa…aap dekh rahe hai naa…aaj mere Daadusaa ne mujhe apna liya..Sarla Daadi…maine unka ilaaj kar liya..aap khush hai naa..Sheena aunty (Kavin's mom)…sabse zyaada thank you aapko kahoongi…mujhe itna anmol tohfa diya aapne..mera pyaar – Kavin …sach agar who meri zindagi me nahi aate toh aaj main bhi shayad aapke saath wahan hoti…Thank you aap sabko..main vishwaas dilaati hoon…main aise hi aapki smile badhaati jaoongi..Papa aapne mujhe jo bhi sikahaya hai- sachai, imaandaari who sab kuch nibhaoongi…dekhna agle saal tak main ban jaoongi …..

 **Kavin (hugs her from behind and completes her sentence): ….DR PURVI KAVIN OBEROI…** yehi kehne waali thi naa..

Purvi turns and hugs him warmly. He kisses her forehead and they both again look at the stars..

 **Kavin:** dekho toh..aaj yeh saare tare kaise chamak rahe hai..sab ke sab khush hai…hai naa Maa…dekho maine tumhare pasand ki ladki se hi shaadi ki…achi hai naa? Meri Purvi…he holds her chin..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Kavin sir…meri zindagi me aane ke liye..aap nahi hote toh aaj yeh sab naa hotaa..

 **Kavin:** thank you toh mujhe kehna chahiye… **Tumse milke aisa laga** jaise ab meri zindagi sahi me shuru huyi hai…mujhe bhi koi pyaar kar sakta hai…main bhi kisiko pyaar de sakta hoon…zindagi sirf dukho se nahi bhari hai..khushiyaan bhi hai..

 **Purvi:** main aapse ek baat puchoo? Kya aap sach me mujhe kisi ke saath nahi baatenge..

 **Kavin:** kabhi nahi..never..impossible..tum sirf Meri Purvi ho ! samjhi…

 **Purvi:** Toh phir meri baat bhi sun lijiye…main aapko bhi kabhi kisike saath nahi baatooongi..isliye kal se gaav me kaale chashme mat pehenke ghoomna…

 **Kavin:** kya..mere goggles ka kya connection?

 **Purvi (jealous, drawing design with nails on his t-shirt):** Hai…aap bahut handsome dikhte hai..woh saari ladkiyaan aapko dekhke sharmaati hai..aur kuch aurte aapko chup chupke ghoonghat se dekhti hai…

 **Kavin (teasing):** Kya? Acha kaunsi ladkiyaan Purvi..woh jo college jaane ke liye bus ke line me ruki hoti hai…unme se ek do toh bahut khoobsurat hai..sochta hoon..ek bike kharid loon...acha impression padega..

 **Purvi (jealous, angry):** Bike? Unke liye bike..theekh hai…jaayiye unke paas..yahan kyun khade hai…

She leaves him and goes. He grabs her from behind..

 **Kavin:** aeee jungle billi ki tarah kahan chali jaa rahi ho gusse me?

Purvi gets angry, turns her face to him and hits him hard on his hands..

 **Purvi (angry):** kya kaha..jungleee billi…abhi dikhaati hoon…aaj raat ko aap bahar soyenge..Goodnight..

 **Kavin (loudly):** Purvi ruko…uss deewar pe do chipkali hai..

Purvi screams and jumps ahead into Kavin's arms. He hugs her tightly and kisses her lips. At first she tries to push him, but he deepens his kiss and simultaneously molds her curves. She looses her control and responds moving her hands on his back.

 **Kavin (seductive whisper):** neeche chale meri billi….bahut pyaar aa raha hai tumpe…I love you…

She blushes looking down. Kavin smiles and picks her in his arms. They both lock their lips and make way downstairs….

Next day at the temple feast, Chaudhry saab accepts Purvi as his grand-daughter in front of the whole village. Everyone rejoices !

 **6 years later, Jogipur village**

A car halts in front of Chaudhry saab's mansion. Dushyant sees the visitors and hurries inside. Chaudhry saab is lying on his bed.

 **Dushyant:** Chaudhry saab..doctor aa gaye hai

 **Chaudhry saab (opening eyes):** aayiye aayiye doctorni…

 **Doctor:** kya takleef hai?

 **Chaudhry saab:** bas halka sa bukhaar hai..aur pet dard..

 **Doctor (takes a thermometer):** Chaliye..mooh kholiye…after some time….Oh My God ! 102 fever hai aapko…

 **Dushyant (tension):** yeh theekh toh ho jayenge naa…

 **Doctor (thinking):** Hmm…main dawaai deti hoon..abhi leke aao..The doctor writes some prescription and hands it to Dushyant….aur abhi aapko…injection dena hai…

 **Chaudhry saab (scared):** Suiii…mujhe sui nahi chahiye…AAAAAAHHHHHHH…

Dushyant rushes with the medicines..

 **Doctor:** Chaliye mooh kholiye….he eats the medicine and makes face…ab kaisa lag raha hai aapko?

 **Chaudhry saab:** arre waah..main toh ekdum theekh ho gaya…

 **Doctor:** toh meri fees nikaaliye…

Chaudhry saab hugs the doctor and plants a kiss on her cheek. She immediately wipes it off…

….Everyone around laughs to see this play acting by the young doctor and Chaudhry saab..

 **Kavin:** Bas bas..Doctor Paakhi …aap aise hi ache se ilaaj karti rahenge toh bahut jald aapke Maa aur Papa ke hospital me taale padd jayenge..saare patients aapke paas aa jayenge..

 **Paakhi:** Dekha bade daadusaa….papa aise hi mujhse jalte hain…Papa sirf Maa ko 'I love you' karte hai..mujhe nahi karte..

 **Purvi:** Paakhi…shaitaan…sirf 4 saal ki hai..magar baate ekdum daadimaa jaise karti hai…

 **Chaudhry saab:** Tu ek kaam kar…tu mere paas reh jaa…hum dono milke khoob masti karenge…tum apne bade daadusaa ka ilaaj bhi karna…aur masti bhi..

 **Paakhi (adjusting her glasses):** lekin mujhe fees me sirf kissi nahi …mere piggy bank me paise bhi chahiye..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Kya karogi itne paison ka?

 **Paakhi:** Main ek badaa ghar banaaongi…jisme dher saare animals reh sake..jinke mummy papa nahi hai…aise bache reh sake…

 **Chaudhry saab (kissing her forehead):** Waah beta….Purvi…yeh bilkul Sukhi ke jaise baaten karti hai..hai naa..

 **5 months later**

Purvi, Kavin and Paakhi rush to Jogipur on hearing the news from Dushyant.

 **Purvi:** daadusaa..aankhen kholiye…main aayi hoon….

 **Chaudhry saab (opens eyes, speaks slowly):** Purvi..betaa..tu aa gayi..daamaad ji…

 **Kavin:** main yahan hoon…aapko kuch nahi hoga….

 **Chaudhry saab (smiles and calls them both next to him):** Daamad ji..mera waqt aa gaya hai…meri poti Purvi ko poori tarah se tumhe saunp raha hoon…iskaa hamesha khayal rakhna..kisi ke saath mat baatna…yaad hai naa..

 **Purvi (tears):** aisa mat kahiye Daadusaa….

 **Chaudhry saab:** Mujhe maaf kar denaa…maine jo bhi kiya tumhare saath bachpan me…maaf kar denaa..meri doctroni kahan hai?

They get Paakhi in front of Chaudhry saab…

 **Chaudhry saab:** mujhe…bukhaar hai doctor..ilaaj nahi karogi?

Paakhi takes out her play doctor set and takes his temperature, gives him medicine and injection..Everyone now has tears in their eyes watching sobs and Kavin comforts her.

 **Chaudhry saab:** arre waah..main toh theekh ho gaya….tumhari fees toh le lo…Dushyant….

Dushyant wipes his tears and hands a file to Chaudhry saab.

 **Chaudhry saab:** yeh tumhari fees hai Paakhi beta..jaanti ho kya hai….maine tumhare naam pe ek anaathaalay khola hai….woh angrezi me naam bhi rakha hai..kya hai Dushyant..

 **Dushyant (wiping tears, smiling):** Paakhi's happy home….

 **Chaudhry saab:** Haan wohi…tum usse badi hokar sambhalna…usme bahut saare bache hai…aur haan uske bagal me ek chota sa ghar jaanwaro ke liye bhi hai….sambhaalogi naa…

 **Paakhi:** main badi hokar..Dr Paakhi Kavin Oberoi banke yeh sab sambhaaloongi..aap dekhna..

 **Chaudhry saab:** Haan..main sab dekhoonga…Taara bankar..tum roz raat ko mujhe dekhna..Paakhi…mujhe tumhe tumhari baaki fees deni hai..aao daadusaa ke paas..

Paakhi climbs up to Chaudhry saab. He hugs her and kisses her cheeks. She wipes it and sees that her great-grandfather has a beautiful smile on his face….

…. **18 years later, Jogipur village**

Jogipur village is much developed now. It has lots of modern facilities and there are schools, colleges and a big charitable hospital.

Right now people are awaiting the newest doctor to take charge of the local hospital. The jeep arrives and everyone is surprised to see a young and beautiful girl step out..

 **Dushyant:** aayiye aayiye Doctor Paakhi Oberoi….kaisi ho beta?

 **Paakhi:** Main theekh hoon Dushu mamaa…Ishita didi kahan hai?

A middle aged girl steps forward and hugs her…

 **Paakhi:** Ishiiii didi..finally hum dono milke kaam karengi..mazaa aayega…

 **Ishita (Dushyant's daughter):** Haan.. pichle 4 saal se maine toh apna charge sambhaal liya..aaja tujhe tera cabin dikhaati hoon..

 **Paakhi (saluting):** Yes Boss !

The two girls walk towards their cabins and Dushyant stops and stares at the huge signboard with a broad smile and tears in his eyes…

 **LATE BISHAN SINGH CHAUDHRY CHARITABLE HOSPITAL- JOGIPUR**

 **Directors : Dr Kavin Oberoi & Dr Purvi Kavin Oberoi & Mr Dushyant Singh **

**Team of doctors: Dr Ishita Singh and Dr Paakhi Oberoi..**

 **…** **THE END….**

 **I hope this story conveys the message that donot treat anyone with prejudice just because of name, caste, religion, past problems - everyone deserves a second chance..**

 **My mother instilled in my the most important value - there is nothing you cannot do just because you are a girl ! this is something I tell my daughter too and most of the times - have to set an example..so that she says - If Amma can do it inspite of being a girl - I can do it too!**

 **So girls and boys - work hard, stay humble and focused and nothing is impossible !**

 **Do leave your comments - Bye..see you around soon ...**


End file.
